Harry Potter and the Veil Of Hope
by The Original SAI
Summary: Harry now realises his destiny as the Gryffindor heir and starts to find out the powers that come with that position.
1. Chapter 1 Dreams or Nightmares

**Note:**

All the writing is my own with the people, places, ideas, etc coming from J.K.Rowling's amazing books and other HP fan fiction such as the brilliant work from The Magi (just wish he'd finish his last book!).

This is the first book I've ever written so I hope you like it. It may take me a while to finish it, but, I WILL finish it!

**Harry Potter and the Veil Of Hope**

**Chapter 1**

_**Dreams or Nightmares**_

On one quiet street in Little Whinging, Surrey, a skinny 16 year old bespectacled boy couldn't sleep. The street is Privet Drive and the boy is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. He was tossing and turning, sweating and kept waking up every hour. His head so full of images of last month, back in the Department of Mysteries, inside the Ministry Of Magic, he was just unable to sleep.

He reached over to his bedside table and put on his glasses, then stared at the clock. It seemed to stick on 05:34 for several minutes.

He sat on the edge of his bed and put his head in his hands. He tried to concentrate on his scar, the scar he had received when Voldemort tried to murder him when he was one year old. He couldn't feel anything from his scar. The nightmare he'd just had wasn't a Voldemort induced nightmare.

'Right,' Harry thought, 'what can I do?'. He looked around his bedroom for anything he could be getting on with to take his mind off the events of last month.

'Bugger this,' he thought and put on an old tracksuit. He opened his bedroom door and made his way slowly and quietly down the stairs to the front door.

Harry wasn't particularly going anywhere ; he just pointed himself towards the park and started walking.

When Harry got to the park he sat down on the bench overlooking the park grounds. It was still early in the morning so no one was in the park. The only people up at that time on a Saturday morning are usually paperboys & girls & milkmen.

Whilst Harry was sat on the bench, he watched someone jogging around the perimeter of the park. He thought he'd get up and do the same. He wasn't one for exercising but he got up and started jogging. He managed to jog around the park twice before he got stitch in his side and decided to sit back down on the bench again.

After resting for a few minutes he got back up and made his way back to his aunt and uncles house on Privet Drive.

When Harry got back to the Dursley's, he let himself in and went up stairs to take a shower before the rest of the household got up.

After he'd showered and got changed he went back down stairs and started preparing breakfast.

Harry's uncle, Vernon, appeared first at the breakfast table and to save any arguments Harry served his breakfast straight away. He couldn't be bothered with arguing with the Dursley's so Harry didn't want to give them any opportunities to do so. Next came Harry's aunt, Petunia, and like his uncle Harry served her breakfast straight away.

Whilst Harry was waiting for Dudley to finally turn up, he made himself a bacon and tomato sandwich and ate in the kitchen out of the way. Before Harry went back upstairs he chopped a grapefruit in half and placed it at the table where Dudley usually sits.

"Boy, where do you think you're going?" uncle Vernon bellowed.

Harry replied "I'm going up stairs to study, you wouldn't want me to tell Mad Eye Moody I'm neglecting my studies would you?". Harry emphasized "Mad Eye", his uncle cringed. Harry didn't give his uncle time to reply, just went back upstairs with a grin on his face. He knew his uncle wouldn't make any comments if he was threatened with the thought of Mad Eye Moody coming to check up on him.

Harry spent the rest of the day in his room reading his spell books. He knew most, if not all of the spells as he'd taken his O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level exams) only a couple of months ago. He lay back on his bed wondering how he could get to Diagon Alley to buy some new books. He wanted to get some more advanced spell books from Flourish & Blotts. 'If only I could apparate' he thought. He lay back on his bed and suddenly Harry had an idea; he remembered how Dumbledore told him that if he puts his mind to it, and because he didn't have any preconceptions about magic, he could do anything.

Harry new that apparating was tricky business; he could easily splinch himself if he wasn't careful but he wanted to try anyway. Harry put on his cloak and put his hood up and started pacing his room thinking about how to proceed. As Harry didn't know any transportation spells at all, he just stood still, closed his eyes and concentrated hard about apparating to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, where the doorway to Diagon Alley is. He concentrated really hard, clearing his mind and making up an image of where he wanted to go and willing himself there. After several minutes of trying to apparate eventually, with a POP, he was gone.

* * *

'Whoa, I did it!' Harry exclaimed.

Harry got out his wand and tapped the bricks in the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron, three up and two across. The bricks rearranged themselves to reveal the archway, the portal into Diagon Alley.

'This is amazing' Harry thought as he stepped onto the cobbled street.

He bowed his head and started walking along the street towards Flourish & Blotts. After only a few steps, he noticed people staring at him, 'why are they staring at me like that' he thought and then he suddenly realised that walking along with a large black cloak and hood over his face made him look like his most feared creature in the wizarding world, a dementor, either that or a Death Eater. He quickly removed his hood and brushed his fringe over his scar to make sure people wouldn't recognise him. Unless people knew him from Hogwarts, he realised that they wouldn't actually know his face.

He entered Flourish & Blotts, after nearly making a detour into Quality Quidditch Supplies, and started browsing around the shop for anything that took his eye. He turned a corner and nearly bumped straight into a girl with quite a lot of frizzy hair. 'Oh bugger!' he thought and quickly turned back. He'd nearly bumped into Hermione. He didn't fancy the idea of trying to explain to Hermione how he'd gotten to Diagon Alley on his own. He went around the bookcase, moved a couple of books, and watched Hermione through the bookcase.

"Mum, I can't decide which one to get Harry for his birthday. What do you think? Can I get them both?" Hermione asked her mother.

"I don't know dear, it's all fascinating to me. If you want to get both of them for Harry, I'm sure he'll appreciate them."

Harry bobbed around behind the bookcase trying to get a better look at the books Hermione was holding. He caught the name of the one in her left hand, it was The Dark Forces II: Offensive Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble. 'Ooo, that looks a good one' Harry thought; then he noticed Hermione putting the other one back on the shelf.

"I'll just get him this one" she said and walked off.

Harry looked through the bookcase, adjusted his glasses and managed to make out the title of the other book. He went back around the bookcase, peering around first to make sure Hermione wasn't there, and picked the book up. It was Advanced Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard. 'Well, thanks Hermione, I'll have this one' he thought.

Harry noticed through the bookcase that Hermione had made her purchase and was now exiting the shop. This gave Harry the chance to have a look around without being spotted by one of his best friends. He knew he'd have a lot of explaining to do if he was caught in Diagon Alley when everyone who knew him knew he didn't have any way of getting there.

After about ten minutes of looking around the shop, the manager came up to Harry and asked him if he could be of any assistance. "Err… yes… I'm looking for… for some books on… erm…" Harry suddenly realised that he didn't know what he was looking for and brushed his hair back absentmindedly with his hand.

"Oh, Mr Potter. It's an honour to have you back in my shop" said the manager, "are you looking for books for your sixth year at Hogwarts or… or something a little more adventurous?" he asked with a sparkle in his eye.

Harry leaned closer to the manager and replied "something a little more adventurous would do nicely please."

"Ah, please follow me." Harry followed the manager all around the book shop occasionally having a book thrust into his arms. "I think you'll find those VERY interesting" said the manager.

Harry looked at them all. He'd already picked up Advanced Defensive Magical Theory but in addition to that one, the manager had given him Advanced Transfiguration which was the larger, follow-on to The Guide To Advanced Transfiguration, Advanced Transportation Theory, Advanced Personal Charms, Advanced Elemental Magic and Advanced Legilimency & Occlumency.

"Thanks, you've been a great help, but, please don't tell anyone I've been here." Harry said as he paid for the books and left the shop.

"Okay, Mr Potter, Mums the word" the manager said as Harry left the shop and headed back to the alley behind the Leaky Cauldron to apparate back to Privet Drive.

He got back to the Leaky Cauldron, closed his eyes, concentrated about being back in his room then suddenly thought about his headmaster and with a POP he left the alley.

* * *

Harry suddenly dropped the books he was carrying when he was suddenly face to face with Professor Dumbledore who nearly fell back off his chair when Harry suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Harry!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Professor!" Harry said back.

"How did you get here?" Dumbledore asked in a rather worried tone.

"Erm… I was just trying to get back to Privet Drive professor" replied Harry, not wanting to lie to his headmaster.

"That's not what I meant Harry. I mean did you apparate here?" asked Dumbledore.

"Erm… yes professor"

Dumbledore got up, shook his head and said "I can't apparate; the protection wards seem to be in place, so how did you do it?"

"Erm… I just… did it… professor", stumbled Harry, "I'm sorry professor."

Dumbledore walked around his desk and with a wave of his hand he picked up the books Harry had dropped on the floor and started looking at the covers. He read out each of the book titles looking up at Harry as he did so.

Harry looked down at his feet and said again, "sorry professor."

"There's no need to be sorry Harry. This is certainly a shock but there's no need to be sorry. Now, what are you doing with these books? Some of these books aren't generally available to students"

"I wanted to expand my knowledge sir" Harry replied truthfully.

"Indeed" was all Dumbledore said. He then handed Harry his books and walked back around his desk and sat down.

After an uncomfortable silence Harry spoke, "what are you going to do sir?"

"Well Harry, I think the question is, what are you going to do?" Dumbledore replied.

"Sir?"

"Seeing as you seem to have mastered apparating, into a protected area no less, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Dumbledore asked.

"No sir."

"Well, I think you'd better head back to your aunt and uncles house before you are missed."

"Yes sir."

"And Harry… please stay there. If you can apparate through wards, I doubt anyone will be able to track you as you seem to be using magic the Ministry is as yet unaware of, including myself!"

"Yes sir. Thank you sir."

And with a POP, Harry was back in his room at Privet Drive.

* * *

'Well, that was interesting' Harry thought, 'I'm going to have to start reading these books.'

Harry spent the rest of the day reading through the Advanced Transportation Theory book to find out more about apparating. There were some interesting theories in the book about apparating to your destination and only partially materialising but none mentioned anything about apparating inside protected areas.

Harry decided to practice apparating. He checked downstairs, no one was around so he apparated back to his room and then back to the kitchen, then into the living room and back up to his bedroom. He practiced this until he didn't even have to concentrate very hard.

He started pacing his bedroom again thinking about what to do next. He apparated down into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich. When he sat down at the kitchen table he noticed a note from the Dursley's:

_Gone on holiday._

_Be back on the 2nd of August._

_Don't make any mess and don't invite any of your freaky friends around!_

'Oh good, no Dursley's' he thought. Just then, the doorbell rang. Harry answered it; suddenly a walking stick was thrust at him and an irate Mrs Figg entered.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? Professor Dumbledore told me about your unexpected visit earlier…"

And with that and a POP, Harry apparated to his room.

"Oi!" Mrs Figg exclaimed and started muttering to herself.

Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he apparated back down to the kitchen.

"Harry! Where've you gone!"

Harry picked up the rest of his sandwich and finished it off. He smiled at his new found ability and waited for Mrs Figg to enter the living room.

Footsteps were heard coming back down the stairs and she barged into the living room towards the kitchen and Harry apparated behind her.

"Ooo you little sod!"

Mrs Figg turned around and came at him again waving her stick and Harry apparated back into the kitchen. He just couldn't control himself; he was having too much fun and started laughing.

Just then he noticed Mad Eye Moody standing at the door to the living room. Moody started clapping, "Very good Potter. I see you're having fun"

"Fun! Fun! I'll give him fun!" Mrs Figg exclaimed.

"Now now Arabela, calm down. I'll take it from here." said Moody.

Mrs Figg stormed off muttering to herself and Moody came in and sat down.

"Erm… Professor, what brings you here?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I'm not your professor, remember? Please call me Alastor, at least when nobody's around! I'm here to keep an eye on you, and no jokes!"

"Oh" said Harry simply, smiling at the 'eye' joke.

"I'm also to see how you're getting on with apparating. I heard you apparated into Dumbledore's office and until now I didn't believe it. I thought we were going to have to replace the headmaster!" said Moody, obviously thinking Dumbledore imagined it.

"I think I'm getting the hang of it now. I had to really concentrate at first, but now it just happens almost without even thinking about it."

"Good, good. Now, I understand from Dumbledore that you bought some rather interesting books today. Are you planning on studying on your own or were you intending on getting any help?"

"No one was supposed to find out. Visiting the headmaster was an accident." replied Harry, looking down at his feet.

"I see. Well, I can't stay here all day. If you need any help, remember, you have friends in the Order that will help you. I believe Tonks is itching to see you again!" Moody said, with a glint in his good eye.

As Moody got up to go, Harry called out "can you ask Tonks to drop by sometime?"

"Will do" was Moody's reply with a smile, "oh, and Harry? You can practice magic in the house but not outside, okay, well, unless it's an emergency? You wouldn't want the Ministry to expel you from Hogwarts now would you?".

Harry nodded and apparated back up to his room for some more practice. He decided to apparate wherever possible for the practice.

He sat back down on his bed and picked up the Advanced Transportation Theory book again and began to read.

* * *

Harry woke up tossing and turning again and sweating profusely. His head was full again of images of his godfather and he was just unable to sleep.

He looked at the clock, which read 05:34.

Harry didn't waste any time. He got up and changed into his tracksuit bottoms and put on a t-shirt and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Instead of walking to the park, he decided to jog. When he reached the park he was ready for a rest and slumped down onto the bench straight away.

Just then someone sat down next to Harry on the bench, she had a pale heart-shaped face, dark twinkling eyes and long wavy pink hair and was wearing a very tight fitting pair of lycra shorts and top.

"Tonks!" Harry exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Good to see you too Harry" she said as she leaned over and gave Harry a peck on the cheek. "I heard off Alastor that you wanted to see me?"

Harry looked down at his feet slightly embarrassed "Yes, I wanted to talk to you about transfiguration."

"Oh, okay. Shall we head back to Privet Drive then?" she asked.

"Yes, I think it's best to."

They both got up and jogged back to the Dursley's. When they arrived, Harry realised he'd locked the door and forgotten the key. "Oh bugger. I've locked myself out."

Tonks rolled her eyes and got out her wand; she said "I'll open it for you"

"Where were you hiding that?" Harry replied with a grin, "never mind, I'll open it" and with a wave of his hand the door opened.

"Harry, when did you learn to do that?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, I don't know. I've been able to do things like that since I can remember."

"Cool" said Tonks.

They both entered the house and went upstairs into Harry's bedroom.

"Erm.. Tonks… I'm going to take a shower."

"Okay" said Tonks with a smile.

"Erm… okay" said Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

Harry stepped back out onto the landing and into the bathroom to take a shower. When he got out the shower, he realised he hadn't brought in any clean clothes. Not wanting to go back into his bedroom naked where a beautiful young witch was, he raised his hand, concentrated and summoned his clothes. He got the shock of his life when the clothes he held up were tight lycra shorts and top. "Oh my…"

Tonks appeared at the bathroom door and leant up against the door frame. Harry stared at the sight.

Tonks asked "anything you would like to tell me Harry?" teased Tonks as she stood there naked.

"Oh… I'm so sorry" he replied and realised his natural teenage urges were becoming quite obvious. Harry quickly covered himself up and Tonks came into the bathroom.

"My turn to use the shower I think?" asked Tonks.

"Erm… yes…" said Harry, highly embarrassed.

Harry quickly returned to his room and put on some clean clothes and waited for Tonks to come out of the shower, pacing up and down his room as he waited. 'Bugger… bugger… bugger…' Harry kept saying to himself. Then he noticed that his Advanced Transfiguration book was open on his bed and he sat down to read the page it was opened on.

Harry read the page explaining the first stage of Animagus training, which was to practice growing and retracting his hair and finger nails. He stood up and concentrated and managed to grow both his hair and his finger nails without any problems. He'd already grown his hair in the past when his aunt Petunia had cut his hair off and Harry grew it back.

Tonks came back in his room with a towel wrapped around her and Harry retracted his hair and nails. "Well done" she said as she picked up her clothes and went back into the bathroom. Harry smiled and continued practicing. He faced the mirror so he could watch himself as he grew his hair and then retracted it.

'Well, that's the easy bit, what's next' Harry thought.

He read the next bit in the book about having to elongate the bones. 'Mmm… okay… let's try that'. He stood back in front of the mirror and concentrated on making his hands and feet grow as well as growing his hair and finger nails.

Tonks came back into his room, fully clothed this time, and clapped her hands. "Excellent, you look just like Dung!" she exclaimed. She was of course referring to Mundungus Fletcher. When Harry heard this he suddenly fell down on all fours and suddenly grew five times the size and then abruptly shrunk back and collapsed onto the floor.

Tonks immediately dropped down next to Harry and scooped him up in her arms. "What happened Harry?" she asked worriedly.

"I… I don't know" Harry replied.

"What were you trying to change into? It was big, whatever it was"

"I wasn't trying to change into anything. I was just trying to make my hands and feet grow" replied Harry.

"Let's go downstairs and try again. If you change into whatever that was again, I think you'll need more room!" Tonks exclaimed.

"Okay. I'm feeling a bit peckish now. I think I'll cook us some breakfast first"

They both got up off the floor and headed down to the kitchen.

As Harry was cooking breakfast, he heard a tapping noise on the window. It was a large brown owl. Harry let it in through the back door and it flew straight to Tonks.

"It's the Prophet. I wonder if there's anything interesting in it. It's been too quiet lately." Tonks said. She put some money into the owl's pouch and it flew off picking up some bacon rind Harry was holding up on its way out the door.

Harry served breakfast and they both scanned the Daily Prophet for any new stories that could possibly be about Voldemort, but there wasn't any. Surprisingly enough there wasn't anything about Harry in there either.

Harry cleared the plates away and Tonks asked "are you ready to try again?"

"Yes, I think so."

The same thing happened, Harry transformed into the same big beast and then immediately collapsed onto the floor sweating.

"Harry! I think it's a lion!" exclaimed Tonks "Your hair colour changed for a split second before you collapsed again."

"I saw… I saw… oh, I don't know what I saw" spluttered Harry. He looked sorrowfully down and Tonks sat down on the floor next to him. She put her arm around his shoulders and said "don't worry Harry, you can't be expected to be an Animagus in only a few attempts. It takes years to master."

"It's not that" replied Harry, "it's just that I'm only trying to go slow but all of a sudden I get a… a kind of… vision and then it all goes blank. I wish I could see Sirius."

Tonks pulled Harry towards her in a tight embrace. "I know… I know… I miss him too."

"What do you see in your… in the vision?" Tonks asked.

"I wasn't too sure until you told me I looked like a lion. But it seams more than that. It's like a memory of someone else turning into it."

"Well," said Tonks, "they say that the animal chooses the Animagus so perhaps your animal is trying to show itself to you. Try concentrating on turning into the animal without actually turning into the animal and see if you can see it."

"Okay. I'll give it a go." Harry said. He sat upright, legs crossed, closed his eyes and concentrated. It seemed to Harry that he'd put himself in a trance for hours but he opened his eyes and turned to Tonks and she asked "what happened, can't you see it?"

Harry had a tear running down his cheek, he leaned over and hugged Tonks and said, "I saw it, I know who it was, it was Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor? What do you mean Harry? Hogwarts?"

"No. Godric Gryffindor! I think he's trying to tell me something. When I closed my eyes I saw him change into a griffin, but, that's not all, I think he was trying to show me something, or somewhere." Harry trailed off. What was Gryffindor trying to show him, was he trying to show him anything, he didn't know.

"Harry, I think you need to speak to Dumbledore. I see this going beyond me. I may be a Metamorphmagus, but I don't know much about being an Animagus and certainly nothing about visions. You only closed your eyes for a couple of seconds." Tonks said.

"No. I want you… I… I need you to be here for me. I've never done anything like this before and I'm… I'm… I need you." Harry said rather worriedly.

Tonks gathered Harry up in her arms again and they sat with each other on the floor. Things where starting to move too fast for Harry. Within 24 hours he'd learned to apparate into areas with anti-apparition wards around them and was partway into becoming an Animagus, which should take years to accomplish. All Harry knew at that moment was the peace and tranquillity of being held by Tonks. Harry found himself drifting off to sleep in her arms.

Harry awoke to find himself lying on the settee, he picked up his glasses and looked over to find Tonks and someone else sat at the breakfast table.

"Oh, he's awake." said Tonks.

The other person turned around. "Professor Dumbledore!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry. I heard about what happened this morning…"

"Oh sir I can explain, I only tried to summon my clothes…"

"Sorry? Harry, I'm talking about your Animagus training."

"Oh" Harry said turning bright red. Tonks had a smile on her face and also blushed.

After a few moments of silence, Dumbledore spoke "You mind telling me about it?" looking between Tonks and Harry.

"Well sir" said Tonks, "Harry had just come out of the shower…"

"About the Animagus training?" said Dumbledore, eyes sparkling.

"Oh" said Tonks, turning red again.

"I think I had a vision sir, of Godric Gryffindor." Harry said.

"Indeed. Go on." Dumbledore replied.

"Well, I was in my bedroom with Tonks," said Harry. Tonks went red again and Dumbledore's eyes sparkled again. "Yes Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry explained "Well, I was planning on taking it slowly with just growing my hair and nails first, which I did fine, then I tried growing my hands and feet when suddenly I changed and then collapsed on the floor. I didn't know what happened at first. Then I tried again down here and the same thing happened. Tonks told me to just try thinking about it instead of trying to change and that's when I think I had a vision of Godric Gryffindor."

"Indeed. Do you know the story about Godric Gryffindor Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"No."

"Well Harry, you must realise by now that you are the heir of Gryffindor?"

"I never really thought about it" said Harry "but seeing as I've already used the sword of Gryffindor which the sorting hat gave me, I don't find it hard to believe."

"Something important must be happening for you to be contacted by Godric Gryffindor from the next realm. He must want you to expand your knowledge and training for some reason. The only thing I can suggest is that you keep it up under the supervision of Tonks here. I'm sure you won't mind if Tonks stays with you for a while?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes again.

"No sir. I don't mind" Harry said, smiling at Tonks.

"Well, I will leave you two alone. Any problems, you know where to reach me." And with saying that, Dumbledore got up and left.

The rest of the day was spent meditating under the supervision of Tonks. Although saying that, she spent most of the day in front of the television as she hadn't seen one for a while, having spent most of her time in the wizarding world.

It was getting late and Harry was getting tired. "I'm off to bed now" Harry told Tonks.

"Okay" Tonks replied smiling, "see you in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2 Peace and Realisation

**Chapter 2**

_**Peace and Realisation**_

Harry had a peaceful night. The first peaceful night since being back at Privet Drive. He awoke to find an arm resting over his stomach. He looked over to find Tonks in bed with him, fast asleep. Harry smiled, held her hand and dropped back off to sleep.

The next week brought much of the same. As time went on, Harry grew quite close to Tonks, and waking up with Tonks next to him was very pleasing as well as relaxing. With Tonks being so close, Harry had a very peaceful night without any nightmares to disturb him.

Harry decided to keep up the running in the mornings as part of his training routine, which also included his Animagus training, which in turn included his meditation exercises.

* * *

Harry had another peaceful night. Harry smiled as he laid next to Tonks and dropped back off to sleep again. Harry awoke again an hour later to find himself lying on his back, Tonks, with her arm still lying over his stomach, and her leg over his with her knee dangerously close to a certain delicate part of his anatomy. Harry leaned over and kissed Tonks on the forehead and she smiled, rubbed his chest lightly and said "morning" and kissed his cheek.

Harry found himself very happy and content. He'd had the best nights sleep he'd had since being back at Privet Drive when he was lying in bed with this beautiful young witch next to him. He managed to move around Tonks without disturbing her and went downstairs to the kitchen to put the kettle on. As soon as he'd made the coffee, Tonks had entered the kitchen and sat at the breakfast table.

"Morning Tonks" Harry said, putting down the coffee-pot on the table and a mug in front of her. "Shall I pour?" he asked pleasantly.

"Yes please" she replied, still half asleep.

Harry poured the coffee and sat down opposite Tonks.

"Well, what's the plan of action today?" asked Harry.

"What about going down to Diagon Alley and having a day off from everything?"

"It looks like it's going to be a beautiful day, shall we go to Hogsmeade?"

"Yeah, I've not been to Hogsmeade for a while, it's a date!" exclaimed Tonks, Harry smiled.

The pair finished their coffee and got ready to go out. Tonks went for the door and Harry called out to her "where you going?"

"We have to walk about ½ a mile so we can apparate. There's an anti-apparition ward around here!" exclaimed Tonks.

"Nonsense, don't you know anything about the famous Harry Potter?" Harry asked with a glint in his eye. Harry took hold of Tonks' elbow and with a POP they were in Hogsmeade.

"Harry, that's VERY advanced apparition. Where did you learn to do that?"

"I just did it. I wanted it to happen, so it did" Harry replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Whoa, I can see me learning quite a lot from you!" she said. Harry leant over and kissed her. "Yes Tonks, I'm sure we both can learn a lot from each other" Harry replied with a glint in his eye.

Tonks smiled and put her arm through Harry's as they wandered down the high street past Dervish & Banges, both with a smile on their faces. They made their way down through the high street, window shopping as they went, and ended up in The Three Broomsticks.

When they entered the tavern, Harry noticed the tavern was empty and Madam Rosmerta immediately got out two bottles of butterbeer for them. Harry went to the bar and paid Madam Rosmerta for the butterbeers and sat at a table with Tonks. Moments later, Dumbledore and McGonagall walked through the door. Dumbledore saw Harry and Tonks and came up and sat down at their table, McGonagall followed and also sat down at the table.

"Ah Harry, how's your training coming along?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh, what training is this?" asked McGonagall.

"Erm… Animagus training professor" whispered Harry.

McGonagall gasped, "and you knew about this Albus?" she asked Dumbledore.

"Minerva, it's Harry's decision" replied Dumbledore.

"It might be Gryffindor's decision" said Tonks.

"Quite" Dumbledore said nodding.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked McGonagall.

"I've been having visions from Godric Gryffindor" replied Harry.

"You never cease to amaze me Mr Potter" replied McGonagall.

"Have you managed it yet Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry smiled and looked at Tonks, "no sir, not yet". Tonks blushed, smiled and looked at her feet. "If I am right about what it is, I would need a bit more room to practice, so I can stretch out my wings"

"Would you like to try in the Great Hall Harry?" asked Dumbledore, sounding eager to see Harry's Animagus form.

"Yes please."

"Then we shall walk back to the school."

"Erm… sir… if everyone touches my arm I can take everyone there a little quicker" said Harry.

"Ah, yes" Dumbledore said standing up with a look of understanding on his face.

Harry stood up and held his arm out. Tonks touched his arm as did Dumbledore.

"Minerva" Dumbledore said and motioned to Harry's arm. McGonagall reluctantly touched Harry's arm. The moment they did, they all disapparated with a POP.

They all apparated in the Great Hall. "Harry, would you mind explaining how you did that?" asked McGonagall.

"I've already asked that" said Tonks.

"Actually it was Professor Dumbledore who gave me the confidence I needed to try that. He always said that I can do anything if I put my mind to it." replied Harry with a smile.

"Well," said McGonagall, "let's see it then."

"Just concentrate Harry" Tonks said holding Harry's hands and staring straight in his eyes.

Harry backed up from everyone, still staring into Tonks' eyes, paused for a few seconds and changed. Harry landed on all fours and walked up to Tonks and brushed up against her making her cry out in joy as this big beast nearly pushed her over. She got down next to Harry and flung her arms around him crying.

Harry gently pushed her away and walked away a few paces and turned around. He looked up at Dumbledore and then at McGonagall, let out a little roar, and stretched out his wings. Everyone gasped. Harry bounded over a couple of steps and lifted himself up in the air with a few beats of his wings and glided around the room and then back down and changing back just has he landed as though he'd been a Golden Griffin Animagus all his life.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together excitedly and for the first time hugged Harry just like a proud grandfather would. McGonagall just stood there gob smacked and Tonks ran up to him and gave him a big kiss on the lips. As Harry was holding Tonks, he turned to his headmaster "thanks for everything, see you soon" and apparated back to Privet Drive.

"Thanks Tonks, without you I wouldn't have managed that."

Just then Harry heard a knocking on the kitchen window. It was another owl. He let it in through the back door and it flew straight up to Tonks. It was today's Daily Prophet; Tonks paid the owl and it left. Harry was just about to close the door again when another owl swooped down in through the kitchen and landed on Tonks' shoulder. She took the parchment off its leg and the owl flew off back out the door.

Tonks read the parchment and told Harry that she had to go back to work. She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and left.

Harry, downhearted by Tonks' departure, decided to go back up to his room and read some more. After hours of reading Harry fell asleep.

* * *

The day after Tonks left to return to her job with the Ministry, he went back to the routine of waking up from quite vivid nightmares of his godfather, running to the park, and then returning back to Privet Drive for more studying with his new books.

Harry had learned a lot from these books and rather than practicing the various charms and curses he'd learned with his wand, he started practicing some of them without his wand. He found it quite hard at first but soon got the hang of it and started amusing himself with elemental magic, creating fire demons and water demons and getting them to fight with each other. He still had to use his wand for the more advanced charms and curses though.

On the day of his birthday, he got an owl from the Weasley's with a package containing his birthday presents. Some Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans from Ron and the book Harry saw Hermione get for him on his visit to Diagon Alley. He received a parchment from Ron's parent's saying he'd get his gift from them later when they next meet up. Harry thought this was rather strange as he'd always got something from Mrs Weasley but never thought anything more about it and carried on with his daily training routine.

* * *

"Here I go again" he said as he woke up from yet another nightmare, a few days after his birthday. He picked up his favourite book, Quidditch Through The Ages, and then suddenly, he through the book down on his bed without even opening it and held his head in his hands. Tears dripped slowly down his face as he thought about Sirius in the Ministry Of Magic, falling down the steps in the dais and through the veil. The look of fear and surprise on his godfather's face will always be with him; the thought of getting revenge on Bellatrix Lestrange plagued Harry's mind as well.

He wiped the tears from his eyes and face and stood up. 'I've got to do something to take my mind of this' he said to himself. He looked through the window to the outside world; it was just getting light outside. 'I'll go for a run' he decided.

Harry pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and put on a t-shirt and opened the door to his room very gently so he wouldn't wake up the rest of the household, as they arrived back from their holiday the day before. The last thing he wanted was to face the wrath of Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon. He knew he wouldn't disturb Dudley! Harry tiptoed down the stairs, opened the front door, stepped out and closed the door behind him. He looked around for a minute and set off down the road toward the park.

When Harry got to the park he sat himself on the bench overlooking the park grounds, where he'd sat the past couple of weeks, thinking about meeting up with his best friends Ron & Hermione and thinking about celebrating his birthday properly instead of on his own. He pondered over the owl he'd received on his birthday with a gift from both Ron and Hermione, and the parchment he'd received from Mrs Weasley saying she'd save his presents until they all met up again. He started wondering when he was going to meet up and just then a small ball of fluff hit Harry in the back of the head. "Pig, bloody hell!" he explained, "haven't you learnt to fly yet!". Harry bent down, picked up the small owl and removed a parchment from its leg; Pigwidgeon flew off erratically again. He read the letter:

_Harry,_

_Hope you're ok. Dad's going to send a car from the Ministry for you tomorrow to take you to the Leaky Cauldron at 9 o'clock. We'll meet you in Fred & George's shop in Diagon Alley at 12. Fred & George can show you round the shop until we get there. Hermione is meeting us there as well._

_See you soon._

_Ron._

"We, us" Harry thought, "oh, Ginny of course".

Harry slumped back onto the bench and closed his eyes. "Ginny" he thought. It was a comforting thought that was unexpected to Harry. Ron's little sister, although not so little now. He thought back to when he was in Flourish & Blotts when Ginny stood up to Lucius Malfoy, he smiled and thought how she'd grown up since then, especially with the training she'd been getting in the DA meetings; then he thought how sad & upset he was when he found her lying in the chamber of secrets after Lucius Malfoy had given her Tom Riddle's diary. They all had to grow up rather quickly after starting school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry found himself dosing off with happy thoughts of his friends, which soon turned into thoughts of the night he was at the Ministry Of Magic and thoughts of his godfather falling down the steps and through the veil. An overwhelming emotion of anger and guilt hit Harry hard which shook himself awake. He sighed with the sadness of loosing his godfather, got up and set off to return back to number 4 Privet Drive for his last menial duty of cooking breakfast for the Dursley's. It wasn't that he wanted to do this of course, but he did have one more day to live under the same roof as them. He got up and ran back to the house as he'd done the previous mornings.

He got back to the house in no time and wasn't even out of breath from the running anymore. As he did a few exercises to warm down, he thought 'maybe I should take up running in the mornings regularly when I get back to school'.

Harry could feel his legs were a lot stronger than they used to be and knew he ought to get himself fit over the next year, ready for his seventh year when he would have to take his N.E.W.T's (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). He'd heard that the practical side of the Care Of Magical Creatures N.E.W.T was particularly 'physical', especially if Hagrid had anything to do with it! He suddenly thought about Hermione, 'I'm turning into a male version of Hermione', and sniggered at himself. His N.E.W.T's weren't for another 22 months but knew he would have to start preparing himself if he was to have any chance at becoming an Auror, following in his parent's footsteps.

When Harry got back to Privet Drive, no one was up yet, so he took the opportunity for a quick shower before his first task of the day, cooking breakfast for the Dursley's. He'd almost wished he was back taking part in the Triwizard Tournament rather than being around the Dursley's. No sooner had Harry dried himself off when he heard his uncle's bellowing voice coming up the stairs.

"Boy, where are you? Where's my breakfast? Get down here and do your job!"

'Job?' Harry thought, 'I'm treated worse than a house elf'.

Harry got dressed quickly, ran down the stairs and straight into the kitchen where his uncle was glaring at him over the top of his newspaper. It's times like this when he wished he could just charm all the utensils and pots to prepare and cook everything the way Mrs Weasley does. He smiled with the thought of his aunt and uncle cowering under the breakfast table with all the pots and pans flying around the kitchen. Magic of any kind, even mentioning the 'm' word, was strictly forbidden in the Dursley's household, when they were in the house anyway.

Harry finished serving the breakfast and Uncle Vernon put down his newspaper and tucked in. Dudley was scowling at Harry over his half of a grapefruit as he had been put on a diet so he wouldn't keep outgrowing his school uniform.

Aunt Petunia gave Harry his orders for the day, "you're to finish off the weeding in the garden today, no excuses!"

* * *

After clearing away everything after breakfast, Harry set about weeding in the garden as per Aunt Petunia's orders. He was happy to do this, as he was out in the open, it was a nice summer's day, and he didn't have to put up with Dudley, who hated being outside when there was a perfectly good television set in the living room and one in his bedroom.

Harry had just finished the weeding when Aunt Petunia stepped out into the garden. "If you're not finished by tomorrow you can forget about meeting your so called 'friends'."

Aunt Petunia said 'friends' with a hint of sarcasm that made Harry wince. He said "I have finished" knowing full well that even if he hadn't finished Aunt Petunia wouldn't stop him from going to see Ron and Hermione, and Ginny. She would be as glad to get rid of him as he would be glad to leave.

"Oh", she said "well… well trim the hedges then". She stormed off and Harry tidied up the weeding tools and got the sheers out. It was a pity Harry wasn't 'of age' in the wizarding world. One flick of his wand and the right sort of charm to enchant the sheers and the job would sort itself out. He thought he'd better not try out his wandless magic on a pair of sheers, he hadn't quite perfected that yet.

He looked at the sheers, and then at the hedges and decided to take a rest for some lunch. He went back into the kitchen and made himself a sandwich, poured himself a drink of fresh orange and went back out to the garden picking up the newspaper his uncle had been reading on the way.

As Harry sat in the garden, and while he ate his sandwich, he glanced through the newspaper for any evidence of any attacks from Lord Voldemort. Muggle newspapers wouldn't mention Voldemort or magic of course, but Harry was reading between the lines for anything strange enough to suggest Voldemort was up to no good. All was quiet. Harry hadn't felt anything from his scar for a while either. He surmised that Voldemort had gone underground for a while, perhaps even left the country, after the failed attempt to get the prophecy, his prophecy, from the Ministry Of Magic. He laid back and thought about the prophecy that Professor Trelawney had made:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."_

'What did it all mean? When is the dark lord supposed to be vanquished?' he asked himself. Harry generally ignored things Professor Trelawney 'predicted' as she was always predicting Harry's untimely demise. She had been right about one thing though, Peter Pettigrew, aka Wormtail, aka Scabbers who was Ron's pet rat for thirteen years. He had returned to his master, Lord Voldemort.

Happy that Voldemort seemed to be lying low for the time being, Harry set about trimming the hedges.

* * *

By mid afternoon, Harry had finished all his gardening duties and decided to escape the Dursley's household before he had any more jobs thrown at him. He went up into his room and changed into a pair of shorts and a sleeveless t-shirt and went back outside for a run around the park.

Harry didn't know why, but he felt as though he was being watched wherever he went. He decided to sit down on 'his' bench in the park and watch out for anyone acting suspiciously. You could almost always tell wizards who were 'trying' to blend into muggle society. He had a bit of a giggle when he thought about the wizards he saw at the Quidditch World Cup.

Harry decided to get up and run round the park once more and head off back to Privet Drive to pack up his school things ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning all alert. He put on his glasses and looked at the clock on his bedside table, it said 06:23. He suddenly realised that this was the first night since Tonks had been at Privet Drive he actually had a good nights sleep. He could vaguely remember dreaming about Sirius but it hadn't been the nightmare that he'd been dreaming over and over as usual since he got back. It was of happier times, although, it wasn't quite right. He couldn't quite put his finger on it but he knew it wasn't quite right.

He got up and got dressed for running and slipped out the front door and ran to the park where he sat in his usual spot and thought about the dreams he had that night. He'd been back at 12 Grimmauld Place with Sirius, but no one else was there. Even Sirius' mother's portrait wasn't there. He tried to remember when Sirius had managed to get rid of his mother's portrait but couldn't. One other thing Harry had remembered from the dream was Kreacher, Sirius' house elf. He wasn't calling Sirius master anymore. He was calling someone else master ... Harry! 'Eh, that can't be right' thought Harry.

He made his way back to the house, but just as he got a couple of streets away, a dark, mysterious figure stepped out into Harry's path. "Bloody hell" thought Harry, 'where's my wand when I need it?'. Then Harry thought, wandless magic; Harry raised his hand and just had he did so the dark, mysterious figure removed his hood. It was Snape. Harry sighed.

"What do you think you're doing… er… sir?" Harry trailed off.

"Believe it or not Potter, I have brought some good news ... about your inheritance." said Snape.

"My inheritance? At Gringotts?"

"No. Your godfather left his entire estate to you."

Harry didn't know how to take this news. He wasn't happy because he still wanted to believe Sirius could somehow be still alive.

Snape went on, "I have been entrusted to take you to a wizarding solicitor in Diagon Alley so that you may sign the necessary papers to transfer the estate over to yourself. You will need a witness, which will be me."

"But I'm already due to go down to Diagon Alley today to meet Ron and Hermione. A ministry car is picking me up at 9."

"Good, I will accompany you ..."

"But", Harry interrupted, "that's not for two hours yet. You can't come back to the Dursley's, they'll go mad!" he explained.

"I will take the opportunity to explain to your aunt and uncle that you will no longer be staying with them, unless you still want to live with them?"

"What? No, but ..." Harry was confused.

"Sirius' house now belongs to you.". Snape looked around, "It is also the headquarters of the Order. You will be able to stay there from now on as someone from the Order will be there on hand to keep an eye on you.", Snape's mouth curled up as he said this.

'Well' Harry thought, 'at least this explains why Kreacher called me master'.

"Ok", Harry said simply. They both started walking back to Privet Drive. All sorts of thoughts were rushing into Harry's mind as he pondered over what Snape had told him, especially with the dream he'd had that night.

When they got back to the Dursley's house, they both went into the kitchen and sat down waiting for the Dursley's to descend the stairs.

Aunt Petunia came downstairs a moment later and stopped. Snape rose up off his chair and extended his arm out towards Aunt Petunia and said "Severus Sna ...".

Aunt Petunia cut him off, "who are you, what are you doing in my house?"

"As I was saying, my name is Severus Snape. I'm here to discuss Harry's leaving home."

Harry thought 'home', this has never been my home.

Snape continued, "An unfortunate accident occurred to Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, resulting in his death. Mr Black has left Harry his entire estate and he will be moving in today."

Harry never thought he'd hear 12 Grimmauld Place being described as 'an estate'.

Aunt Petunia's mouth opened to form a perfect O, then it closed and a smile crept up on her face, she turned slightly and shouted "Vernon, Vernon!". Large rushed footsteps were heard bounding down the stairs and Vernon Dursley burst in.

"What is it my ...", he stopped, "who the hell are you, what are you doing in my house?"

Snape rolled his eye's. Before Snape had chance to answer, Aunt Petunia bounced up to Harry's uncle with a spring in her step and said "Harry's leaving! Today!"

Uncle Vernon's mouth dropped open, then changed to a smile.

"What time are you leaving? Are you packed? Do you need any help packing?", he asked enthusiastically, then shouted "Dudley! Dudley!" No answer.

Snape turned to Harry and told him that he'd leave him to pack and meet up with him outside Gringott's Wizarding Bank at 11:00. Harry nodded and Snape left.

Vernon said "at least we won't have freaks like that turning up on our doorstep anymore!"

"He's not a fre ...", Harry stopped, realised what he was about to say and then changed his mind. He went upstairs without saying any more.

Harry decided to write Ron a note about what just happened:

_Ron,_

_I've got some news. I don't want to say much now because I want to wait and tell you in person._

_Basically, how would you like to stay with me in Sirius' old house for the rest of the summer, if your Mum will let you?_

_If you see Hermione before me can you ask her as well?_

_See you later._

_Harry._

_PS. I've written a note to your Mum asking if she can look after Hedwig for a few days._

He thought this would also make it easier to move all his belongings as he didn't want to keep Hedwig locked up in her cage all day. He wrote his letter and sent Hedwig off to The Burrow to find Ron. He also sent the note off to Mrs Weasley along with Ron's note to ask her to look after Hedwig for a few days while he settled into his new home. As he explained in the letter, he didn't give Ron all the details because he wanted to save some news for when they met up later.

He looked around his room. He didn't have many possessions but what he did have he couldn't fit it all in his trunk. He used his knowledge from his Advanced Transfiguration book and without using his wand he transfigured all his things into smaller versions of each item and packed everything away, including Hedwig's cage.

By the time he'd packed everything, a black car had pulled up outside. It was time to leave number 4 Privet Drive forever.


	3. Chapter 3 Good Fortune

**Chapter 3**

_**Good Fortune**_

Harry's trunk was loaded into the Ministry car with ease and in no time Harry was being driven east, towards London. Travelling along in the Ministry car was almost like travelling on the night bus, except it didn't keep 'popping' off to different places around the country. Traffic jams were no problem, the Ministry car always found itself at the front of the queues and in no time it pulled up outside The Leaky Cauldron.

The driver transfigured Harry's trunk into a smaller version of itself so Harry could carry it around in his pocket until he got to Fred and George's shop.

Harry entered the small, run down looking inn and took the opportunity to sit down and enjoy a nice cold butterbeer. Although it was still early, there wasn't anyone else in the inn. He'd met some really odd characters on his first visits there, including Professor Quirrell whose body had become a host for Voldemort in Harry's first year at Hogwarts.

"'ere, on yer own then 'arry?", said Tom, the landlord.

"I'm meeting some friends later, at 93 Diagon Alley.", Harry said, "A couple of school friends have just opened a joke shop so I'm going to see how they're doing."

"Fred 'n George? They've been in 'ere. Caused quite a ruckus they did!"

"I'd have liked to have seen that! They gave a few Weasley's Wizard Wheezes demonstrations at school last year!"

Harry finished his butterbeer and got up. "It was nice to see you again Tom."

"Have a good day 'arry, and stay clear o' them canary thing's!"

* * *

Harry made his way to number 93 Diagon Alley. He'd been looking forward to this all summer, so he could take a look at the investment he made with his Triwizard Tournament winnings. On the way to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' shop, Harry had a look in Quality Quidditch Supplies to see what the latest broomstick was and to compare it with his own pride and joy, his international standard Firebolt which was a gift from his godfather, Sirius. Harry's eyes opened wide at the sparkling new Firebolt II. It was gleaming behind a glass case right in the middle of the shop. He had to wait a few minutes for the queue to move along so he could take a closer look at this new broom. It made Harry want to jump straight on his broom and fly right around the world, or better still, transform into a Griffin. It was almost a month since he'd had chance to fly properly and was missing it a great deal.

Harry decided that while he was there he'd stock up with a few supplies. He went next door and bought a few rolls of parchment, then he bought some owl treats for Hedwig from Eeylops Owl Emporium. He carried on down Diagon Alley, past Gringott's and past the Magical Menagerie where Hermione bought Crookshanks, and there it was, Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

Harry entered the shop, half expecting something to happen to him as soon as he opened the door, and tread carefully across the floor to the counter through a crowd of people. The shop looked like its business was booming.

"Harry!", Fred shouted, "come into the back, we're just finishing off some improvements for our next batch of Dung Dippers. They're really nasty!"

"mmm ... do I really want to go anywhere near them?", asked Harry, "what do they inflict on their victims then?"

"They turn any liquid into the most smelly and sloppy diarrhoea! George is trying a few on our testers to see what they think of them."

"Err, that's disgusting!"

"Want some?"

"Okay"

Harry pocketed a few of the nasty Dung Dippers and Fred proceeded to show Harry around the shop. The shop was amazing. It was every prankster's dream. Almost every kind of prank and practical joke could be pulled with the items on display in the Weasley's shop ; as well as some items from their patented Skiving Snackbox collection.

Just had Fred finished showing Harry around the shop, George came in through the back entrance with a smile on his face. "Success! You don't want to go out there just yet. Harry ! ", George shouted, "good to see you again. I see Fred's already shown you around the shop. Fred, have you taken Harry upstairs yet?".

"Not yet, I thought I'd leave that to you.", said Fred.

Harry looked between Fred and George with a puzzled look on his face, "what's upstairs?"

George tapped his nose with his finger and said, "it's top secret that is, but, seeing as you're the 'General' of Dumbledore's Army, I suppose it wouldn't do any harm to show you.". Fred and George had big grins on their faces and Harry glanced between the twins again.

Just as Harry was stepping out of the shop and into the back room, the door leading onto Diagon Alley burst open. "Potter!". Harry spun round and gazed, with big eyes and an open mouth, at the dark figure that bellowed his name and was heading towards him. It was Snape.

"Ohh ... dung!", Harry exclaimed, "sorry Professor, I lost track of time."

"Come with me, we have business to attend to Potter.", said Snape, "no time to waste, come on!"

Harry looked up at Fred, then George. They were no longer smiling. Their facial expressions had changed to that of naughty school boys who were made to feel sorry for every single wrong doing in their lives.

Harry lowered his head and followed Snape out the door to leave the shop.

* * *

Harry followed Snape back past Gringott's where Snape stopped next to a small building.

"In there", Snape demanded. Harry didn't feel like arguing, he just wanted to get this over with as soon as possible. He didn't know why, but he felt as though he'd let Snape down, but that wasn't the main reason he wanted this to be over and done with, this was about his godfather. He wasn't going to let go of Sirius, even if everyone else was.

Harry opened the door to the small building and stepped inside. There sat a small, young witch behind a desk with a number of quick quotes quills working away in front of her whilst filing her nails.

Snape went up to her, stood for a few seconds without being noticed, then cleared his throat rather loudly. The young witch looked up as though Snape had just crawled from underneath her finger nails and then looked at Harry. "Oh my ... Harry ... I mean ... er ... Mr Potter", she stumbled her words and Harry rolled his eyes. Harry was used to this sort of reaction by now.

Snape coughed again. "Oh, yes, go on inside. You are expected", the young witch said.

Snape led the way into the next room. It was quite a large, comfortable office with a large fireplace on the left hand side and a large desk facing the door on the opposite side of the room in the right hand corner. A rather old wizard in dark blue robes stood up with a warm smile and beckoned Harry and Snape over to two large comfortable looking armchairs in front of the desk.

"Professor," the old wizard said nodding, "good to see you again, and you must be Mr Potter. Please sit down and we will begin."

The old wizard started with what Harry thought might have been a standard speech : "You are here today to bare witness to the reading of the last will and testament of Sirius Black, signed by Sirius Black, witnessed by Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, sealed with the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry seal.". The old wizard looked up at Snape and Harry, then opened the envelope in front of him and removed a tatty looking piece of parchment. He started reading again, "I, Sirius Black, a resident of 12 Grimmauld Place, London, being of sound mind and body, do hereby make, publish and declare this instrument to be my last will and testament, hereby revoking any and all wills and codicils by me at any time heretofore made."

The old wizard looked up at Snape and Harry again, then back down at the parchment and continued reading:

_Item One_

_Debts, Expenses and Duties_

_I direct my Executor, hereinafter named, to pay all of my debts and any expenses resulting from my funeral, as well as the costs and expenses of the administration of my estate. _

_Item Two_

_12 Grimmauld Place_

_I instruct and empower my Executor to hold 12 Grimmauld Place, and all its contents, for investment, or to sell same, or any portion therof, as my Executor shall in his sole judgement determine to be for the best interest of my estate and the beneficiaries thereof._

_Item Three_

_Gringott's Vault Contents_

_After payment of all debts, expenses and duties as directed under Item One hereof, I give, devise, and bequeath all the contents of my Gringott's vault and the vault belonging to the Black family to my Executor, hereinafter named._

_Item Four_

_Executor_

_I appoint as executor of this, my last will and testament, my godson, Harry Potter._

_I hereby direct that my said godson shall be entitled by his last will and testament, duly probated, to appoint a successor Executor of my estate._

_If, for any reason, my said godson is unable to serve or to continue to serve as Executor, or if he is deceased and shall not have appointed a successor Executor, by virtue of his last will and testament as stated above, then I appoint Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, or its successor or the institution with which it may merge, as successor Executor._

_None of the appointees named hereunder, including any appointment made by virtue of the last will and testament of my said godson, shall be required to furnish any bond or security for performance of the respective fiduciary duties required hereunder, notwithstanding any rule of law to the contrary._

The old wizard looked up at Snape and Harry again and Harry asked, "what's all that mean then? Has Sirius just left everything to me?"

"My dear boy," the old wizard said, "Mr Black must have loved you a great deal, for indeed he did leave all his possessions to you. Now, I understand you are not of age until next year, so, on request by Professor Dumbledore, your headmaster, Professor Snape and Molly Weasley, who is waiting for you at 12 Grimmauld Place, will be your legal guardians until you become of age next July."

Harry watched as the old wizard wrote on a piece of parchment. When he had finished, he passed the parchment to Harry to sign, who then passed it to Snape to sign and the parchment folded itself into a paper plane shape ready to be launched. The old wizard got up, walked over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder into the fire saying "Gringott's"; he then threw the paper plane into the fire and sat back down in his chair.

"All the contents of Sirius Black's personal vault at Gringott's and the vault belonging to the Black Family will be transferred over to your own in a moment and I will fill out the necessary transfer of ownership forms for 12 Grimmauld Place and forward them onto yourself within a few days."

Harry was unsure what to think about what just happened. He was happy that he had a house of his own so he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's but he wasn't happy about how he had acquired that house.

Snape got up off the armchair and started towards the door, Harry rose and followed Snape, nodding at the old wizard before turning his back to leave.

Back on the street, Snape looked around, then spoke, "Potter, you're to meet Tonks in the Leaky Cauldron at 3 o'clock, understood?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied with a smile on his face.

"Don't be late!"

Harry looked at his watch, it was nearly 12 o'clock so he head straight back to Fred and George's shop. He was happy at the thought of meeting up with Tonks again.

* * *

Harry ran right back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. He made it back in no time.

Harry burst in through the door. "Harry! You're back" said Fred, "I'll get Lee to look after the shop, come through to the back."

Everyone was congregating in the back: George, Lee, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Hi everyone" Harry said as he entered the back room.

Ron came up to Harry and gave him a brotherly hug and a pat on the back, "good to see you mate" he said; Hermione came up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek and smiled and then the room seemed to part like an aisle. Harry smiled and started walking towards Ginny and she ran up to Harry and flung her arms around Harry and gave him a hug and Harry kissed her on her cheek. "Hi Gin" he said, rather surprised at Ginny's enthusiasm.

"Right," said George, "time to show you all what we've been up to. Follow me."

Everyone followed George up the stairs to … "this is 'the lab' where we make our finest products which are not on sale to the general public, Fred."

Fred took over the tour "The products are for use by the Order… and the DA. Harry, when the time comes, we'll be here to help out in any way we can."

"That's right Fred", said George, "there's all sorts of products here which make use of different potions such as the Polyjuice, Veritaserum & Wit Sharpening potions among others."

Fred continued, "we've also got a large selection of portable booby traps and bombs as well as the now famous portable swamp" Fred said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, what do you all think?" asked George.

Hermione spoke first, "does Dumbledore know about all this?"

"Of course. He loved the idea and some members of the Order have already picked up a few things." replied George.

Everyone had leisurely wondered around the lab and went back downstairs into the back room suitably impressed.

"Wow, you guys. Mum'll be really impressed with what you've done here" said Ron to his brothers.

"Yeah, we're doing that well, we're gonna have to open up another shop" replied George.

"Yeah, in Hogsmeade!" exclaimed Fred.

"Yeah, we're gonna move all our main operations to Hogsmeade and open up a shop up there as well, to make use of all the Hogwarts students wanting us to take all their money!" exclaimed George.

"That's great" said Ron "when are you moving?"

"The first of September" both twins replied together, "we're coming up on the express for one final journey with you lot!"

Harry suddenly had a thought, "Erm… I hate to break up the family reunion, but I've got to get a few things I need for school."

"Oh, okay, you four go off and get your supplies. Fred and I have a few things to organise before we close today." replied George.

Everyone followed Harry out of the shop and back out onto Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Erm… Harry, we haven't had our Hogwarts letter yet with our supply list." said Hermione, and with that four owls swooped down to them, each with a letter bearing the Hogwarts seal. "That's scary, how did you know that was going to happen?" asked Hermione with a worried look.

"I didn't. I just wanted to walk around with you all and have some ice cream at Fortescue's." replied Harry as he picked off his envelope from the school owl, "and now we can do both!"

"Yeah, let's go for some ice cream and read our letters." said Ron.

Everyone set off down the cobbled street towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Ron and Hermione were in front and Harry and Ginny followed.

Harry and Ginny were talking quietly as they ambled along the street and noticed Hermione's hand swinging closer and closer to Ron's, then finally she held it and saw Ron give it an affectionate squeeze. Harry turned to Ginny and asked quietly "hey Gin, what's with them two?"

"Hermione's been spending loads of time with us at the Burrow, even her parents came for a visit for a few days. She and Ron have gotten quite close." replied Ginny, smiling up at Harry. Harry smiled back and suddenly Ginny was holding Harry's hand. Harry didn't mind, it was quite comforting really.

When they got to Fortescue's, they all sat down and Ron ordered "I'll have a chocolate and raspberry with chopped nuts, a caramel sundae, a strawberry and peanut butter and a banana boat please. What you guy's having?" asked Ron looking around everyone.

Everyone looked at each other, Harry replied "I thought you were ordering for us! I'll just have a strawberry sundae.". The others ordered as well.

As they ate, Ron, Hermione and Ginny told Harry what they'd all been up to so far this holiday. Harry wasn't sure about telling them everything that has happened to him, he decided to tell them about apparating to Diagon Alley a couple of weeks ago and the books he bought, but decided to leave out the bit about apparating to Hogwarts and his Animagus training.

Hermione asked "Harry, you've got an anti-apparition ward around your house, how can you apparate from there?"

"Dumbledore is always telling me that I can do anything when I put my mind to it so I just did it," replied Harry. "I was thinking about teaching the top DA members when we got back to school. We're going to have to learn more advanced stuff this year if we're going to get one up on Voldemort. We could even start training before if you like?". Harry was impressed that none of his friends winced when they heard the name Voldemort and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I'm just glad you're all getting used to the name Voldemort, that's all."

"Well, we did manage to survive the attack at the Ministry. I'm sorry about Sirius, Harry." replied Ginny.

"It's okay, I'm… I don't know… I'm missing him." said Harry, downheartedly. "Anyway, Sirius has left me all his things, his Gringott's vault and Grimmauld Place." He picked himself up and said "Which is why I sent you the note about stopping there. Can you all stop? I don't really want to stop there on my own."

"It's okay you don't have to stay there on your own," replied Ron, "Mum said it's okay… only… she said she'll be stopping with us for a little while although she'll probably end up going back to the Burrow."

"Great ! "

They all finished their ice creams, including Ron.

"Right," said Hermione, "what have we got to get for school?". She looked at her Hogwarts letter. "Our O.W.L. results are in here as well!" she exclaimed.

"Oh," said Ron, "I forgot about them," he said down heartedly.

"Cheer up Ron, you'll have passed," said Harry, now opening his envelope.

"Well, I've got all O's except for Potion's and Astronomy, I've got E's for them," Hermione said looking at her O.W.L. results showing no emotion. She obviously expected those results. She then looked at the book list, "There's not much on the list!"

"I've got an O in DADA, E's in Charms, Transfiguration and Potion's? How the hell did I get an E in Potions'?" he asked no one in particular, he shook his head and carried on, "erm, an A in Herbology and Magical Creature's and D's in Astronomy, History and Divination." Harry said.

"That's not too bad Harry, not considering what we had to go through last year," said Hermione, "what about you?"

"Erm," said Ron, "about the same," said Ron quickly.

Hermione gave Ron a funny look and then his sister saved him. "Oh, I've made Prefect!" exclaimed Ginny taking her badge out of her envelope.

"Well done Ginny, I didn't think for a minute you wouldn't get it. Well, let's get going," Harry said looking at his watch, "we have to be at the Leaky Cauldron for 3 o'clock, to meet Tonks."

"Tonks?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, she's taking us to Grimmauld Place." replied Harry.

"Oh." Ginny said simply.

"Let's get going." Harry said starting off towards Madam Malkin's for some new robes.

They all entered Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and Ron & Ginny went straight up to the second hand rack. "What are you two up to?" asked Harry.

"We're getting our robes!" exclaimed Ron.

"Not from there you're not!" exclaimed Harry back. "Go and choose some new one's, I'll buy them and Hermione, I'll buy yours as well. My treat."

"Harry, you don't have to do that." said Ginny.

"I know, but I should be able to buy gifts for the people I care about." Harry replied.

Ginny reached up on her tip toes and kissed Harry lightly on the lips, "Thank you Harry." she said.

Harry watched Ron, Ginny and Hermione pick up their new school robes and dress robes with a smile on his face; Harry walked up to the back of the shop where the 'special' robes were and picked out a few new robes, one deep black, one emerald green to match his eyes and one orangey yellow colour, all with a silky appearance, and went up to the counter to pay for all the new robes.

Next stop was Flourish & Blott's to pick up their school books and then to the stationary shop next door to stock up on supplies. Harry quickly picked up some treats from Eeylops for Hedwig and they all made their way back to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes to say goodbye to everyone.

* * *

They all arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with a few minutes to spare, all with their trunks nicely transfigured to fit in their pockets, courtesy of Fred & George. They found an empty table and sat down to wait for Tonks.

Tonks arrived shortly after and went straight up to Harry and affectionately rubbed Harry's shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Harry noticed that Ginny wasn't impressed.

"Right, are you all set then? Your mum is waiting for you." Tonks said, turning to Ron and Ginny smiling.

They finished their drinks and approached the fireplace. Tonks threw some floo powder into the fire and Ginny rushed in, said "12 Grimmauld Place" and disappeared. Ron and Hermione looked at each other and Ron said "I think something's wrong with Ginny, I'll go next" and with that Ron quickly threw in some floo powder and also disappeared, Hermione followed straight after Ron leaving Harry and Tonks together.

"I don't think your friends are happy to see me." Tonks said to Harry downheartedly.

"I didn't tell them about us. I think Ginny is upset." replied Harry.

"Oh… well… I wanted to talk to you about that. You'll be going back to school soon so I won't be able to see you, especially with my job as well." Tonks looked down to her feet.

Harry hugged her, "I appreciate everything you did for me, I'll always remember that. Promise me you'll keep in touch?"

"I promise" Tonks said, hugging Harry back. She stepped back from Harry with a single tear in her eye and gestured Harry towards the fire. Harry threw the floo powder into the fire, stepped in, said "12 Grimmauld Place" and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4 Grimmauld Place

**Chapter 4**

_**Grimmauld Place**_

Harry stepped out of the fireplace at number 12 Grimmauld Place and up to Ron and Hermione who were sitting at the kitchen table holding hands and looking quite down. The place was lighter and more homely than the last time Harry was there. He walked up to his friends.

"Harry, Ginny is really upset. Is there anything you want to tell us about Tonks?" Hermione asked.

"Erm… Tonks stayed over at Privet Drive… to help me with some training. I… I started training… to be an animagus." Harry was having a little trouble telling his friends what had been going on. "I… erm… we that is… erm… got a little close. Nothing happened though and it's all over now." Harry said quickly towards the end.

"Oh Harry, Ginny is still pining for you. She was so happy in Diagon Alley and then… then seeing Tonks with you, it just upset her so much. Hang on a minute, did you say animagus training?" Hermione asked.

"I'll go and talk to her." Harry said trying to avoid Hermione's question.

"No, she's with mum. Leave her be." said Ron who was also upset about the state of his younger sister.

All three of them sat at the table for what seemed hours silently and then Mrs Weasley entered, followed by Ginny. Harry got up and rushed towards Ginny embracing her saying "oh Ginny, I'm so sorry, I really am"; Mrs Weasley ushered Ron and Hermione out of the kitchen to give Harry and Ginny some privacy.

"I'm sorry Harry, I… I was being stupid. We're not even… going out… together" stumbled Ginny looking down at her feet.

"Well, that will have to change then" said Harry with a smile.

Ginny looked up into Harry's eyes "what… what are you saying?"

"Ginny Weasley, will you go out with me?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes. Yes I will." replied Ginny.

They hugged for a moment and then left the kitchen holding hands and joined everyone else in the living room upstairs. The living room, which used to be the drawing room, was also a lot brighter and less grimy than the last time Harry was there.

Mrs Weasley stood there with her hands on her hips looking at Harry and Ginny. Ginny just hugged Harry and said "everything's fine now".

"I hope so" replied Mrs Weasley, "your father will be here soon. Why don't you all take your things up to your rooms, you're in the same rooms as last year."

And with that, they all exited the living room and went upstairs.

Ron was trying to transfigure his trunk back to it's normal size but Harry noticed he was having a bit of trouble with it. Harry walked up and with a wave of his hand, Ron's trunk was back to it's normal size. Harry then did the same with his trunk.

"Whoa, Harry, when did you learn to do that?" ask Ron with an amazed look upon his face.

"That was one of the things I've been learning this summer." Harry replied as though it wasn't anything special. They both finished sorting their things out and went upstairs to join Hermione and Ginny.

The girls had finished unpacking and were sitting on one of the beds talking when Harry and Ron entered the room. As soon as they entered the room and sat down, Mrs Weasley shouted up the stairs for them all to come back down into the living room.

"Oh no, shouting like that'll wake that old bag up!" explained Harry thinking about Mrs Black's portrait.

"Don't worry Harry, the members of the Order have taken her away" explained Ginny.

Harry suddenly remembered the dream he had about being back here and noticing that Mrs Black's portrait was gone. "What about Kreatcher?" asked Harry.

"Oh, he's around somewhere, I think" replied Ginny, "oh and Buckbeak has been moved to Hogwarts. Hagrid is taking care of him now and Buckbeak's room has been redecorated."

They all went downstairs to the living room and were greeted by Mr Weasley looking as happy as always.

Ginny ran up to her father and gave him a big hug and Ron just nodded and put his arm around Hermione. Harry went up and shook Mr Weasley's hand, "good to see you sir." Harry said.

"Oh Harry, come now. You should call me Arthur. Now Molly, is everyone coming to dinner tonight?"

"Yes dear. They'll all be arriving by floo in an hour or so, except Fred & George who always like to make an entrance! I'll start getting dinner ready."

"I'll help you mom" said Ginny and they both went off to the kitchen.

"I've got a few things to tidy up back at the office, so I'll see you all in an hour or so, okay?" said Mr Weasley.

"Okay Dad" replied Ron.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down in the living room for a minute or two not talking and then Hermione got up, "I'll go and help with dinner" she said and wondered off to the kitchen.

Harry turned to Ron, "Ron, I want to show you something" and touched Ron's arm. With a POP, they were both on the outskirts of Hogsmeade, just outside the cave where Sirius hid out two years previous.

"Whoa, Harry! What else have you been learning this summer?" exclaimed Ron.

"I told you about the apparating!"

"Yeah but you didn't tell me you could apparate with someone, that's really advanced!"

"Yeah well, I can. I want to teach you, Hermione and Ginny how to do it as well. Now listen, there's something I want to tell you. One thing I haven't told you is about the visions I got during my… erm… training…"

Run cut Harry off, "Visions? From Voldemort?"

"No, visions from Gryffindor, Godric Gryffindor. I… I think he wants me to find something and I think it's around here. I think we need to search this place but I don't know what I'm suppose to be looking for."

"Harry, what exactly do you mean by 'erm' training?"

"My… erm… animagus training"

"Can I see it?"

"I haven't finished training yet and have only managed to transform a few times. Most of the time I just get the visions and collapse on the floor. Anyway, we should get back before anyone notices us. We'll have to come back here to have a good look around."

Harry touched Ron's arm and with a POP they were back in Harry's living room.

"You're certainly getting more powerful now Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

Harry brushed this remark off, "well, I am the 'general' of the DA, as Fred and George call me" he said with a smile.

"And what is the 'general's' intentions towards my sister, eh?" asked Ron.

"Only honourable ones Ron, only honourable."

Just then Bill and Charlie Weasley entered the room, then two loud cracks like thunder behind them and Fred and George appeared.

"Alright little bro" asked Bill hugging Ron. "Yeah" replied Ron. Charlie shook Ron's hand and then gave him a hug and then moved on to shake Harry's hand.

Mrs Weasley then entered the room and announced that dinner was ready. Everyone followed her to the kitchen where Mr Weasley had just magically expanded the kitchen table to fit everyone around it and everyone sat down.

Mr Weasley stood up and raised his glass, "To Harry, we wish him well with his new home. I hope you find everything nice and homely" he said looking at his wife, "Molly spent quite a while fixing everything up for you. I hope you like your birthday present from all of us?"

"Well, I didn't do everything dear. Fred and George helped out with the decorating and you and a few others from the Order managed to get rid of that horrible portrait in the hall."

Harry stood and raised his glass, "Thank you everyone for making this house into more of a home. To family…" Harry raised his glass, followed by everyone and sat down again.

As soon as everyone was ready to eat after Harry's toast, the food magically appeared in front of them on their plates. Everyone dived in and began eating.

The meal went smoothly with all the Weasley's, except for Percy, gathered in one place. When everyone finished their meal, Fred, George, Harry and Ron helped clear everything up and then joined everyone in the living room.

When they entered the living room, Arthur and Molly Weasley stood up. "Right, we'll leave you all to it and return to the Burrow."

Bill and Charlie got up as well. "We'll join you and leave the 'youngsters' in peace."

"Okay," Molly said, "but don't cause any trouble, Fred and George! You two are in charge!"

The four eldest Weasley's went back into the kitchen and went back to the Burrow using the floo network.

"Fred," said George, "I think it's time to retire to our room."

"What's up with you two?" asked Ron, puzzled at his brothers sudden lack of party spirit.

Fred replied "Well little brother, when you're a successful business man like us, you'll understand" he said with a smile.

"We've got loads of preparing and organising to do before we move up to Hogsmeade" George said. Fred and George got up and went upstairs to their room.

"Well, back to us four then" said Ron.

Harry sat in one of the armchairs with Ginny sat on his lap and Ron sat on the settee with Hermione lying down with her head on his lap.

Harry suddenly woke up and realised he was now alone with Ginny still in his arms on the armchair. 'Ron and Hermione must have gone to bed' he thought. He leaned down and kissed Ginny on the top of her head, which made her murmur and wake up. Harry smiled at her and she smiled back and nudged herself closer into Harry's chest and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep again.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up with the sound of dusting and polishing. "Oh, did I wake you?" asked Molly. "You two look so comfortable, you remind me of my youth with Arthur." she said with a smile.

"Mum?" Ginny asked, waking up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to get up dear" replied her mother.

Ginny got up off the settee and left for the bathroom.

"Mrs… err… I mean… Molly, do you mind Ginny and I being together?" asked Harry.

"Of course not dear. I can't think of anyone I'd rather have as a son-in-law."

"Thank you Molly. If you don't mind, it's time for my morning run." said Harry.

"I don't think you should go out side on your own Harry, you should take someone with you."

"Please don't worry Molly. I've been running all summer and I've got a few tricks up my sleeve in case anything happens!" He smiled at Mrs Weasley and went upstairs to his and Ron's room to get changed. When he got into the room, he noticed that Ron's bed hadn't been slept in, 'mmm' he thought. He knew where Ron would be.

Harry got changed into his tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt and left the front door of 12 Grimmauld Place. He quickly got his bearings and ran down the road towards Regent's Park. When he got there, after about 10 minutes, he did a circuit around the park and sat down on a park bench near the boating lake and watched a small group of people controlling remote control boats. After a short while, he got up and ran back to his house.

Harry arrived back at Grimmauld Place to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny already sitting at the kitchen table and Molly running around, mainly after Ron, to try and get everyone fed. He walked into the kitchen all sweaty from his run. Hermione looked at him in disgust and Ron laughed, showing the mashed up potato in his mouth. "That looks too much like hard work." Ron said.

Harry looked at himself, he did look a state. He just waved his hands all over himself and in a flash he was clean, dry and smelling of roses, literally.

"Whoa Harry, just how powerful are you now?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "All I did was banish all the bacteria and transfigure the moisture into deodorant."

"Oh, is that all" said Ron with a sarcastic tone.

"Ready for some breakfast dear?" Molly asked Harry.

"Yes please" Harry replied as he sat next to Ginny. Molly served him a nice good English breakfast and put a dozen slices of toast in the rack in front of him.

"Well, that's me done. Don't forget to tidy up after yourselves. I'll be back later and if you need me, I'll be at the Burrow." Molly then disappeared with a POP.

"Right, what mischief are we going to get into today?" asked Ron with a mischievous grin on his face. Hermione slapped his arm; "Ronald Weasley!", she sighed. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Well," said Harry, still smiling at Ron, "we could all do some DA practise?"

"What? All work and no play? Is this the new Harry Potter?" asked Ron, receiving another slap from Hermione.

"I for one would love to practice with Harry!" exclaimed Ginny. Everyone looked at her ; she went bright red and ran out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Ginny? Where are you?" shouted Harry. Harry huffed when there was no answer and apparated into each room looking for her. He found her in her bedroom sat on the edge of her bed. "Ginny, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just being silly again."

Harry held out his hand, "come on Gin, I want to show you something." As soon as Ginny got up and held Harry's hand, there was a POP and they disapparated.

* * *

Ginny just walked around, staring up at the clearing in the trees, "where are we?"

"Hogwarts, the forest" Harry replied.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No, I brought you here to show you my Animagus form, only, I might need your help. I've only managed to transform a few times."

Harry walked up to Ginny and put his arms on her shoulders, "Ginny, sometimes when I've transformed I've… erm… collapsed. I need you to be here for me, okay?"

"Okay Harry," she replied looking quite worried.

Harry stepped back a few paces, closed his eyes for a moment and transformed into the golden griffin. He walked forward and rubbed up against Ginny's legs like a large domestic, Crookshank's looking, cat, nearly knocking her over. Ginny laughed and cried and knelt down and stroked his fur, making Harry purr loudly. After a few minutes, Harry managed to drag himself away from the tranquillity of being near Ginny and transformed back into his human form.

Ginny ran up to Harry and gave him a big long slow kiss on the lips; she looked up into his eyes for a moment and then hugged him. "Thank you Harry. Thank you for showing me."

"Ginny… that's just part of it."

"What… what do you mean?" asked Ginny, looking a little frightened.

"What do you think I transformed into, Ginny?" asked Harry.

"A… a lion?"

"No Ginny. I am now aware that I'm the heir of Gryffindor and as such I have inherited his ability to transform into a golden griffin." explained Harry. "It also seems as though I've inherited a few other Gryffindor traits as well, such as my magical abilities."

"I want to start teaching you a few things so you can defend yourself in case of any threats from Voldemort or his death eaters. Do you want to learn?" asked Harry.

"I think I should. He knows about us now, from the Ministry."

Harry looked down at his shoes, "Right". Being reminded of those events were still painful to Harry. "Now, sit down and make yourself comfortable; now close your eyes and clear your mind of all thoughts."

They both sat down and after a few minutes Harry began his legilimency training.

'Ginny,' Harry thought, 'can you hear me?'

'Yes, I can', Ginny replied in her mind.

'Good. Now focus your mind on my mind and try and visualise yourself in my mind.'

Harry concentrated and started thinking of the visions from Godric Gryffindor. 'What do you see Ginny?'

'I see a golden griffin flying.'

'Good. Now concentrate on the area around the griffin and tell me what you see.'

'I see a village… and… and Hogwarts, I think. It kind of looks smaller.'

'Concentrate Ginny. Is it really Hogwarts? Tell me what you see.'

'I see a village, a big lake, a castle and a forest. It has to be Hogwarts!'

'Good Ginny. That's all for now. Now, clear your mind again and open your eyes.'

"Wow Harry, I was really in your mind." said Ginny.

"Yes Ginny. That's the vision I've been getting from Godric Gryffindor. I'm still not sure what he's trying to show me, if anything, but with your help I'll be able to figure it out. Now, we must get back before we're missed." And with that, Harry touched Ginny's arm and they disapparated back to Grimmauld Place.

When they got back, Harry said "Ginny, please don't tell anyone about this, except Ron and Hermione."

"Okay Harry, don't worry, I won't say anything." Ginny replied.

"With a bit more practice, anytime you want to speak to me and I'm not around, you should be able to contact me that way, okay? Now, let's find Ron and Hermione, they'll probably be worried about us being gone for so long."

Harry and Ginny went down into the basement and into the kitchen. Hermione stood up as soon as they entered. "Where have you two been, we've been worried sick?" Hermione asked.

"I told you they'd be alright." said Ron.

"Sorry, we just went… out… for a bit." replied Harry. He reminded himself about the training he was supposed to be getting on with, with Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "Do you want to do any DA training now? Afterwards we can go to Hogsmeade if you want?" asked Harry.

"Okay" said Ron.

Hermione being the cautious one of the group replied "Are you sure it will be okay Harry?"

"Where we're going it shouldn't be a problem Hermione," replied Harry, "All ready?"

"Yeah", they all said.

"Right, touch my arm and we'll go"

* * *

Harry apparated them all back to the clearing in the forbidden forest next to Hogwarts. It was a perfect training place, a large clearing right near the centre of the forest with little chance of being found or disturbed by anyone.

"Right," said Harry, "one thing I've found really useful is apparating. I want to teach you all to apparate, I suppose you could say advanced apparition, as it appears that most witches and wizards can't do what I can do. Even Dumbledore was surprised when I apparated into his office," Harry added with a smile "although it was an accident!". Harry suddenly thought about what he'd said and hoped nobody picked up on it about apparating to Dumbledore's office.

"First thing first..." Harry was cut off.

"Hang on a minute, you apparated into Dumbledore's office?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Er... Yeah... Right..."

"But that's impossible!"

"Hermione, so's surviving a killing curse and Harry did that too," said Ron. "Carry on Harry," Ron said with a smug grin.

"Right... err... everyone spread out" Harry said, pointing to where he wanted everyone.

"Hermione, take a look around here and try and memorise where everyone is standing, close your eyes and clear your mind. When your mind is blank, make yourself disappear and reappear next to me, think of nothing but transporting yourself next to me. Think of opening a passageway or tunnel and push yourself towards me." Harry wasn't sure whether he explained himself properly, but seconds later, Hermione appeared next to him. Harry smiled, "Well done, now apparate over to Ron, then Ginny and back where you were."

POP… POP… POP… Hermione managed to apparate successfully. Harry knew that a fine witch like Hermione wouldn't have any problems, but now it came to Ron's turn.

"Now Ron, the same as Hermione please. Take a look around, memorise where everyone is, close your eyes and clear your mind completely" Harry started wondering whether this was such a good idea. "Now, think about disapparating, and apparating to Hermione when you're ready."

Harry waited a few minutes and wondered whether Ron had fallen asleep, but, then… POP… Ron appeared next to Hermione. "I did it!" exclaimed Ron. Harry clapped and smiled, "well done Ron, now do the same and try and apparate back to where you were."

After a few more minutes Ron disappeared with a POP and reappeared more or less in the same place he was before. "Well done, but you do need to practice more."

"Now Ginny, come to me" Harry said with his arms open wide, smiling.

POP

Ginny appeared, right into his arms. Harry whispered "I never doubted you Ginny Weasley" and kissed her deeply.

Everyone, including Harry, continued their apparating training for a few hours, until Ron started complaining about being hungry.

Just then… POP… POP… Hermione and Ron appeared at his side.

"Hermione, did you just apparate Ron?" asked Harry amazingly.

"Yes, once you get the hang of what you're trying to do it's quite easy, isn't it?" said Hermione, proud of herself.

"Hermione Granger," said Ron, "you're the brightest witch I know!"

Hermione embraced Ron and with a POP they were gone.

"Oh dear," Harry said looking around, "I hope they're okay."

Ginny replied, "like Ron said, Hermione's a great witch. I'm sure they're okay."

Harry took Ginny in his arms again and apparated back to Grimmauld Place. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Ron and Hermione in the kitchen. Hermione just had a big smile on her face.

"Carry on like that Hermione and I might have to promote you to being my second in command!" exclaimed Harry as he walked out the kitchen with Ginny smiling.

When they were both in the living room, Ginny asked "why did you tell that to Hermione? Ron'll be upset now!"

"I said that to Ron more than Hermione. He won't want to be out done by a woman, even if it is Hermione. Just the thought of his brothers knowing that he was beat by a woman will encourage him to do better. Now, whenever possible, please practise your legilimency, I want you to become very strong in this area so you can talk to me whenever you want or need me okay?"

'Okay Harry' Ginny thought. 'Excellent' Harry thought back with a smile on his face.

Harry conjured up what looked like a larger than normal dart board and hung it on one of the walls in the living room and then conjured up a chalk board and hung that next to the dart board. 'Want a game of darts Ginny?' Harry thought.

'What's darts?' Ginny thought back.

'I'll show you. This won't be exactly like muggle darts, it'll be more like miniature wizard archery.'

Harry enchanted the chalk board to put two scores up and he then pointed and flicked his wand at the dart board saying "brevis calamus promitto" and a small arrow shot straight out towards the board. He shot two more arrows at the dart board and the chalk board automatically deducted his total score from the score on the chalk board.

Harry explained the scoring to Ginny, 'Now, the scoring is easy. You can see the numbers around the edge of the board. The black areas score whatever it says on the edge of the board, the outer red area scores double and the inner red area scores treble. There's two areas right in the middle of the board, the bit right in the middle scores fifty and the bit around the middle scores twenty-five. The chalk board is charmed to automatically take off your score, you have to get down to zero to win.'

'Okay, let me try.' Ginny thought. Quick as a flash, Ginny shot three arrows at the board and again, the chalk board automatically deducted her total score from the score on the chalk board underneath Harry's score.

Just as Harry and Ginny's game was nearing the end, Hermione and Ron entered the room and sat down to watch. All Harry needed was double top, he shuffled his feet, aimed his wand and said "brevis calamus promitto". The small arrow flew out of Harry's wand and straight in the double twenty area on the board, Harry won!

"You were very close Ginny" Harry said leaning down to kiss her.

"What's that game Harry?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and said "it's darts, only the dart board is bigger and they're arrows, not darts."

"Yeah, I thought we could have some fun with this and perhaps use it for training as well" explained Harry.

"Good idea. Anyway," said Hermione, "dinner's ready."

They all went down to the kitchen and sat down at the table. There was only the four of them and Molly Weasley.

"Mum, where's everyone else?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, they're all busy doing one thing or another. Fred and George are busy with the shop and Charlie's helping them. Bill's helping them out at night when he's not at work at Gringott's and your father is busy at the Ministry." Molly leant forward and said in a hushed voice "there's rumours that the Minister is going to step down", she straightened up; "about time too!"

Molly waved her wand and food appeared on the table in front of them all; "Right, I'm off back to the Burrow, call if you need anything."

Everyone said goodbye and tucked in.

* * *

After dinner they all went back into the living room and sat down, all well and truly stuffed. Mrs Weasley certainly knew how to cook a good hearty meal!

"I'm bored!" exclaimed Ron. Hermione just looked up from the book she was reading, rolled her eyes and continued reading.

"Want a game of darts Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Okay" replied Ron.

Ginny started explaining the rules and the scoring for the game to Ron and then started playing. Surprisingly, Ron got the hang of it quite quickly and started beating his sister.

Harry decided to take the opportunity to borrow the greatest mind he knew, 'Hermione' he thought, 'can you hear me? Concentrate and reply with your mind.'

'Harry? Is that you?'

'Yes. Hermione, I will leave to the kitchen, when I do, follow me. I want to speak to you.'

'Okay' Hermione replied in her thoughts and Harry got up and left for the kitchen without Ron and Ginny noticing.

"What's the matter Harry?" Harry touched her arm and apparated both himself and Hermione to the clearing in the forbidden forest.

"Why hav…". Harry cut Hermione off, "I'm going to transform into a griffin, when I do, get on my back and hold on. When we're up in the air I'm going to join our minds together and show you the vision I keep getting from Godric Gryffindor."

"Harry, are you sure about this?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Hermione, you're the brightest witch I know. That, and I know you wouldn't mind riding the most famous wizard on the planet." Harry said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Harry! Behave yourself!"

"Are you ready?" asked Harry.

"As ready as I'll ever be, yes" she replied looking worried about flying.

Harry transformed into his griffin form and spread out his wings. Hermione got on Harry's back and he told her, with his mind, to hold on. He flew up over the forest and swung down towards the cave where Sirius once hid out. Once Harry was in sight of the cave and joined his mind with Hermione and showed her Godric Gryffindor's vision. He started circling the area of the caves.

'Hermione?'

'Yes Harry?'

'Can you make any sense of the vision? Is it trying to tell me to go anywhere?'

'I… I can't tell… There's something familiar about it. If it is showing you someplace, I think you're in the right place but it's not very specific.'

'Right, I'm going to land, hang on.' Harry started spiralling down towards the ground and touched down just outside Hogsmeade.

"This is near the cave Sirius hid in!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah, I know," replied Harry feeling slightly uneasy, "come on, let's get back before anyone realises we're missing."

Hermione nodded, popped and disapparated. Harry apparated straight to the kitchen in Grimmauld Place where Hermione was sat at the kitchen table waiting for him. Harry sat down opposite her and just stared at his hands on the table.

Hermione broke the silence, "maybe you shouldn't rush into this, give it time."

"Yes I know, I just keep seeing the same thing over and over again. I can't make any sense of it."

"Why don't you try doing something else to take your mind off it and it might just come to you? You never know, sometimes that works." Hermione got up and left Harry sitting at the table.

Harry stayed in the kitchen on his own and after about half an hour a small elf crept up to him looking rather sorry for himself. "What are you doing here Kreatcher? I'm surprised your head hasn't been chopped off and thrown out with the rest of the Black's elves!" Harry spat getting up from his chair.

Just as Harry was leaving the kitchen, there where two pops behind him. Harry spun round, drew his wand and got slapped straight in the face. "Sloppy boy, you're gonna have to do a lot better than that!"

"Leave him alone Moody!" exclaimed Tonks as she knelt down next to Harry.

"You leave him alone! He'll turn all soft with your mothering" replied Moody.

Harry, still shocked, asked "what are you two doing here? Has anything happened?"

Moody extended his arm, Harry took it and got up. "Nothing's happened that you should worry yourself over. We're just borrowing your kitchen for an Order meeting."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny ran into the kitchen. "What's going on?" they all asked at once.

"By Merlin! You're slow you lot. What are they teaching you at Hogwarts nowadays?"

"Oh shut up Moody!" exclaimed Tonks, again.

Tonks escorted everyone away from Moody and as Harry walked out the door, he glanced back at Moody who smiled and winked at Harry. Harry understood that Moody was right, he was sloppy. If it had been a Death Eater attack, he'd probably be a tortured wreck by now.

As soon as Tonks left the living room to go back to the kitchen, Harry turned to the rest of the group. "Well, the Order is having a meeting, so, why don't we have a DA meeting?" he asked looking around.

"What, just the four of us?" asked Ron.

Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed, "no silly, we can go out and get those members who can't apparate and bring them here."

Harry smiled at Hermione, she was brilliant, she knew what Harry was thinking. Ron however needed a little nudge in the right direction!

"Hermione, Ginny, go get Neville and Luna. I think that should do for now. We ought to have Fred and George here but they're busy."

With a double POP, both Hermione and Ginny had gone. Harry and Ron sat down and waited for them to return.

"How are you doing with your apparating training Ron?" asked Harry, "Everyone should be able to do it before getting back to Hogwarts. I think it will come in quite handy this year!"

"Not bad, a little off course sometimes, but I'll have it sussed before we get back. We've got another couple of weeks yet. What else are you planning for the DA?"

"You'll see!"

In truth Harry didn't know what to do with the DA, that's why he wanted this meeting. He sat there in silence waiting and planning out the DA's return.


	5. Chapter 5 Dumbledore's Army

**Chapter 5**

_**Dumbledore's Army**_

POP … Hermione and Neville appeared in the living room.

"Sorry we took so long, Neville was visiting his parents." Hermione explained.

"That's okay. If you want to go I'll understand Nev?" Harry sort of asked.

"I'm fine. I can do more here than I can at St Mungo's," replied Neville.

"Why's Ginny taking so long?" asked Harry, mainly to himself.

POP … Ginny apparated back; "I can't find Luna! Even her Dad can't find her, but he did say sometimes she goes off on her own."

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about Gin" said Harry. "Right, well, this will have to do for tonight. I was thinking about not accepting new people into the DA and keeping it a small tight group of friends. What do you all think?"

"I take it you're not inviting any Slytherins to join then Harry?" asked Ron with a smirk.

Harry just looked coldly back at Ron who shut up.

"Do you think Dumbledore will allow us to meet up again?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, I see it as being our duty to look after the well being of all the students of Hogwarts. Sooner or later Voldemort will attack Hogwarts to show his followers that he's not afraid of Dumbledore. We have to be ready for when that happens. It may be this year, or if we're lucky it will be next year. Either way it will happen!" exclaimed Harry.

Silence fell on the room after Harry's speech and all of a sudden someone near the door started clapping slowly and softly. Everyone looked round as Dumbledore approached everyone, summoned an armchair for himself and sat down.

"Err... Sir?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you said that very well. I would like to believe that your mind is young and you are completely wrong … however … you are correct. It is inevitable that Voldemort will strike Hogwarts sooner or later and we will all have to be prepared. I think you should step up the DA and offer your classes to more students if they want it," said Dumbledore.

"But sir, I wont have the time to teach..."

Hermione cut him off, "Harry, you can teach us and we can teach the others."

"I don't know..."

"Harry," said Dumbledore, "if you are going to teach anyone at all, it will have to be open to the whole school as any other class is, although you can set your own requirements to filter out anyone that may abuse the skills learnt in your lessons."

Ron piped up, "you mean the Slytherins?"

Dumbledore didn't answer that, but Ron took that as a yes.

"Harry, I'm sure the other professors will help you with the training. Please don't feel you have to do everything on your own." Dumbledore said, then left.

"So professor Harry, what's the plan?" asked Ron.

Harry just looked at Ron coldly, "I still don't want a large class. I'd be happy with one class meeting once a week."

"Well, that could be one of your requirements. Classes just once a week, and only a maximum of 30 in the class. Everyone else can go on a waiting list in case anyone drops out."

"Well Hermione, you sound like you've got everything worked out. How about you organise the DA meetings and I'll sort out the lesson plans?" asked Harry.

"Okay."

"I would still like a small group of us to practice together, separate from the big class," Harry said. "Now, we need to bring Neville up to speed on a few things. Are you free tomorrow?"

"Yes. I'm free. I won't be visiting my parents tomorrow."

"Right, I'll pick you up at ten in the morning for your training. We've all got to learn advanced apparition."

"Advanced apparition?" asked Neville.

"Yes. This summer I've learned how to apparate through anti-apparition wards and I want everyone here to be able to do the same, something that won't be taught in the big class. That way, if we ever get into any trouble, we can get out quickly and get help. I'm still learning myself and I'm sure I'll be able to learn a few more tricks. I've also been learning advanced transfiguration, legillimency & occlumency and charms, so I'm sure we'll have enough material to learn this year."

"Whoa Harry, you need to slow down, you're getting like Hermione!" joked Ron. Hermione slapped his arm and everyone burst out laughing.

"Well, Hermione, can you take Neville back? I think that's all for tonight. We'll start training tomorrow at ten."

Hermione rose to her feet, as did Neville, touched his arm and disapparated.

"Ron, I'll work with you and Neville tomorrow with your apparating." Harry said, "right, I'm off to bed, busy day tomorrow. See you both in the morning."

Ginny got up, "I'm off to bed as well."

"I'll wait up for Hermione" replied Ron.

Harry got up to his room and Ginny tapped his shoulder, "not giving me a goodnight kiss Harry?"

Ginny didn't wait for an answer, she pushed Harry back into his room and closed the door.

"Ginny, Ron will be up in a sec!" exclaimed Harry.

"No he won't, he'll be with Hermione." she replied.

Harry got undressed, down to his underwear and climbed into bed, as did Ginny. As Harry lay next to Ginny with his arm over her, he smiled and drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Harry awoke with the sound of knocking at his door. He glanced down and noticed Ginny wasn't next to him and looked over to Ron's bed which was empty again. The door opened and Hermione came in and sat down on Harry's bed with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Oh, nothing. It's… it's just that Ron and I have gotten quite close and you may have noticed that Ron hasn't slept in your room and..."

Harry cut her off, "it's okay Hermione, I understand. We're all more or less adults. Hell, we've had more 'experiences' than most wizards and witches more than double our age. You don't have to explain anything."

"Thanks Harry," she leaned down and kissed Harry lightly on the cheek; just then Ginny walked in. She put her hand on her hips and said to Hermione "I hope you're not stealing my man!" and smiled jokingly. Hermione flung her arms around Harry and said "Leave him alone, he's mine" making Harry suddenly sit up and back himself into the corner. Both girls laughed.

Ginny said, "come on lazy, breakfast's served."

Both girls left Harry's room so he could get changed.

* * *

"Ha ha ha" Harry laughed sarcastically as Hermione and Ginny were telling Ron about how they got him out of bed. Ron grinned back, "that's it, steal my little sister AND my girlfriend!" exclaimed Ron, jokingly.

Harry looked at his watch, "oh dam, it's nearly ten! We best get ready!"

The girls both stood up, "we're ready" they both said together as Ron apparated to his and Harry's room. Harry then apparated to his room, "Ron where are you?" shouted Harry.

"I'm under here!" shouted Ron.

Harry looked underneath Ron's bed, "what are you doing down there?"

"I misjudged, giz a hand?"

Harry reach his arm under the bed to touch Ron … POP … "Please don't tell Hermione or Ginny about this?" Ron pleaded.

Harry gave a chuckle, "don't worry Ron, your secret's safe with me. We'll walk downstairs and I'll apparate you to the training ground."

"Nice one!" Ron replied.

* * *

"Right," Harry said entering the kitchen, "everyone ready?"

"Yes," everyone replied.

Harry nodded at the girls and they disapparated with a POP.

"Come on you," Harry said touching Ron on the arm … POP

"I'll go and get Neville, just practice your apparating till I get back, okay?" asked Harry.

Everyone nodded and Harry disapparated.

"Oh Harry, I've been waiting for hours. I must say I'm a little worried."

"Don't worry Nev, everything'll be fine" Harry replied touching Neville's arm.

Harry gave out his instructions "Right everyone, Ron, Neville go over there a minute, Hermione, Ginny I want you to try and disapparate and then partially apparate somewhere, then apparate somewhere else. Can you both try that for me? Watch each other, I don't want you to appear at all when you partially apparate."

Harry walked over to Ron and Neville "Right, both of you take a look around and try and memorise the area, then close your eyes, clear your mind and think of nothing but disapparating and then apparating over to the other side of the clearing. Think of creating a tunnel or portal from where you are to where you want to be. In your own time, don't rush it."

Ron disapparated first and Neville just crunched his face up, "I can't do it!" exclaimed Neville.

"Neville, calm down… breath steady… clear your mind… think about the other side of the clearing… disapparate and apparate" Harry willed Neville on.

POP … Neville disapparated.

Harry looked over to Ron and Neville, smiled and apparated over to them.

"Good both of you. Both of you practice that, Neville you go first and Ron, help Neville with it."

Harry stood back and watched his pupils practising, 'maybe I could do this for the school' Harry thought to himself.

Harry walked around watching for an hour and then called everyone. Everyone managed to master everything he'd asked of them. Even Neville had caught up to Ron.

He asked Neville and Ron to start practising partial apparition after an hour more basic apparating and moved on to tell the girls what he wanted to do.

"Now for you two," Harry said with a sneaky grin, "Both of you, apparate into Hogwarts and get me some gillyweed."

"But Harry, we can only get that from Snape's personal stash!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Use the partial apparition to see if anyone is around and if the coast is clear fully apparate, grab the gillyweed and disapparate back out. This is a test of stealth. Remember the faster you come out apparating, the more noise you make, like the twin's, take your time. Off you go."

Both girls looked at each other and disapparated away.

Hermione came back and showed Harry the gillyweed, "now take it back" and she apparated away again and Ginny came back all flustered and showed Harry her gillyweed. "Okay Ginny, now take it back."

"But Harry, I think Snape saw me!" Ginny exclaimed and then Hermione popped back.

"Harry, I can't get to take this back. Snape's patrolling his office!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Okay, give it back here. I'll take it back." and with that, Harry apparated into Snape's office.

Harry partially apparated in and looked around. Snape was sat at his desk with Dumbledore. Harry decided he'd better apparate in and explain.

"Ah Harry, I thought this might have something to do with you!" exclaimed Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, "would you mind explaining why you took some gillyweed from Professor Snape?"

"Yes, sir. Reconnaissance training professor..."

Snape couldn't contain himself, "what reconnaissance? What do you think you're doing and how can you apparate in here? This is very bad for security headmaster!" Snape exclaimed.

"Harry has my approval to train on the grounds ready for this coming term. Harry will be teaching a special defence against the dark arts class, which I might add he did an excellent job last year. Would you mind Harry, giving the gillyweed back to Professor Snape?"

"Certainly sir," Harry said handing over the gillyweed.

With a couple of pops, Hermione and Ginny appeared next to Harry, "Sorry sirs, it's our fault." both the girls explained.

Snape turned to Harry, "Mr Potter, how many more of you can apparate in here?" asked Snape coldly.

"Only five of us, Me, Hermione and Ginny, and Ron and Neville sir."

"Longbottom! Are you sure about him? He'll probably forget where he's apparating to and end up in Australia!"

"Now, now Severus," Dumbledore said, "I trust Harry's judgement on this. Now, you three carry on with your training and Hermione, Ginny, please practise some more."

The three of them apparated back to the clearing in the forest.

"Well, that was fun!" exclaimed Harry. "Now, back to training, apparate in the restricted section in the library. Ginny you bring me back a book on mind control and you Hermione bring me back a book on advanced curses and jinxes."

Off they popped, and Harry saw Dumbledore walking up to him.

"I'm very proud of you Harry. I'm sure you'll make a splendid teacher." said Dumbledore.

Ron and Neville apparated to them. "Is there a problem sir?" Neville asked.

"Oh no Neville. I just thought I'd pop down and to see how you're all getting on." replied Dumbledore.

"Carry on you two." said Harry.

Ron and Neville apparated back to the other side of the clearing and Hermione and Ginny popped back with the books Harry asked for.

"Ah, excellent reading I think." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye, "please put them back when you've read them both Harry." Dumbledore got up and wondered off back up to the castle.

Harry continued giving everyone their training until the sun started going down and they all returned to Grimmauld Place.

"Oh my dears," said Mrs Weasley, "I didn't think you were in. Are you staying for tea Neville?"

"No thank you Mrs Weasley, I'd better get back to my gran." Neville turned to Harry, "same time, same place tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and Neville disapparated.

"Erm, is Neville of age?" asked Mrs Weasley.

"Erm no, we're all getting some practice in before we take our tests next year. Better be prepared." replied Harry.

"Mmm" was all Mrs Weasley said before turning to leave.

"Nice save Harry!" Ron said.

Harry continued training Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville right up to the time to go back to school. Apart from teaching them advanced apparition, he also went on to teach them basic occlumency including how to block out the Imperius curse, different types of shield charms as well as some attacking and counter charms and jinxes.

All in all, the small group of friends had a very busy schedule!

* * *

"Right, everyone up!" exclaimed Mrs Weasley up the stairs, "you don't want to miss the train!"

Harry and Ron heard the girls running down the stairs, got up, got dressed and quickly rushed down for their breakfast.

Mrs Weasley had out done herself again with the breakfast, with a mixture of a traditional English breakfast and Scottish produce such as Haggis.

"Mmm … this is great Mum," Ron spluttered out. Everyone nodded in agreement.

In no time everyone had shovelled their breakfast down, including Ron who had two helpings, and ran around the house gathering up all their belongings to finish packing their trunks. Harry was the only one who didn't run around, he just summoned his things straight to his trunk.

"You'll have to teach us that," Ron said watching Harry.

Harry just shrugged, "It's just a simple summoning charm, you should already know how to do it."

"Yeah, but you didn't use your wand!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry apparated his and Ron's trunks downstairs to the living room and Ron ran downstairs. By the time Ron had run into the living room, Harry had apparated Hermione's and Ginny's trunks as well.

All four of them, all dressed in their muggle clothes, waited patiently for the Ministry cars to arrive. When they arrived, Arthur Weasley, Mad Eye Moody, Remus Lupin and last of all Kingsley Shacklebolt came in to pick up the trunks and take them off to catch the Hogwarts Express.

Harry wasn't at all happy to see Kingsley Shacklebolt. Harry blamed Kingsley for Bellatrix Lestrange's escape from the Ministry Of Magic. If she hadn't escaped, maybe Sirius would still be here.

Kingsley walked up to Harry, sombrely, and extended his hand. "I'm sorry Harry." This didn't sit well with Harry, he just nodded and walked past him.

Remus saw Harry walk off and went after him, "Harry!"

Harry turned around to face Remus, "what?" Harry spat.

"Don't take that tone with me! You can't blame Kingsley for Sirius' death or Lestrange's escape." replied Remus, "I knew Sirius from my first year at Hogwarts, he was like a brother to me!" Remus moved closer to Harry.

By now, everyone was watching the argument in the hallway between Harry and Remus. Remus reached out to Harry but Harry raised his hand and Remus flew back against the wall; Harry then apparated away.

"What the hell just happened?" Kingsley asked.

"Something is happening to Potter. We need to track him down and take him into custody," barked Moody.

Remus stirred and rose from the floor, "leave Harry alone. He just needs time, he doesn't need you going after him! I'll floo to Hogsmeade and let Albus know what happened and Hagrid and I can search the grounds, including my old hang outs."

"Okay," said Arthur, "let's get the others on the train, we're already running late."

Remus flooed to Hogsmeade and Arthur, Alastor and Kingsley loaded all the trunks, including Harry's, into the cars; everyone got in and off they went to Kings Cross.

The journey only lasted a couple of minutes as Grimmauld Place wasn't far from Kings Cross.

When they arrived, their trunks were shrunken and handed out to Ron, Hermione and Ginny before they ran to platform 9¾ and through the barrier.

Just as they went through the barrier to platform 9¾ the Hogwarts Express blew its whistle and the doors all closed.

"Dam," Hermione exclaimed, "apparate quick!"

With three POP's, they all disapparated.

"Ginny, where's Ron?" asked Hermione.


	6. Chapter 6 The Journey Home

**Chapter 6**

_**The Journey Home**_

Ginny looked around, "I don't know", she replied with a worried tone.

"You start at the back and make your way forward and I'll start from the front and make my way back." Hermione told Ginny. Both girls ran to the opposite ends of the train and started searching for Ron.

After ten minutes, Hermione and Ginny met up in the middle of the train, "no sign of him?" asked Ginny, still worried for her brother.

"No, he can't have made it on the train" replied Hermione also worried about Ron's disappearance, "we need to get to the prefects compartment and tell the others what's happened."

When Hermione and Ginny entered the prefect's compartment they were greeted with a strange sight. "Ron!" Hermione and Ginny exclaimed, "what are you doing?"

Luna Lovegood was dragging Ron inside through the window by his trousers. Looking a bit black with soot, Ron just stared at Hermione for a few seconds, getting his breath back and then said "I made it!"

"Come on you!" Hermione exclaimed and dragged Ron out of the compartment to find Neville. Ginny followed.

They found Neville in a compartment on his own and sat down with him.

"You mind explaining what you were doing hanging out the window?" Hermione asked.

"Sorry Mione, I apparated on the top of the train," replied Ron, "I managed to get down to where I knew the prefects compartment was and got Luna to help me in through the window."

Neville stared at Ron in disbelief, "what were you doing apparating on top of the train?"

Ginny replied, "we nearly missed the train and had to apparate on. Hermione and I managed it okay, but this idiot landed on the roof!"

"Hey, I made it didn't I!" Ron exclaimed.

"Where's Harry?" Neville asked.

"We don't know," replied Ginny sadly. Hermione proceeded to tell Neville what happened back at Grimmauld Place.

"I hope he's okay," said Neville.

"So do we," replied Ginny.

Everyone sat quietly, not speaking.

* * *

Knock … knock … "come in" replied Dumbledore. "Remus, how good to see you, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I'm sorry headmaster, but Harry's gone missing. I believe he may have made his own way here so I'm here to ask you permission to search the grounds with Hagrid."

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus explained to Dumbledore what happened back at Grimmauld Place.

"You go straight down to Hagrid and search the grounds as you see fit, I'll inform the staff to start a search of the castle," Dumbledore said rising from his chair. He turned to the portraits of the old headmasters and asked them all to keep their eyes open for Harry and also to go round telling all the other portraits to look out for Harry.

Remus found Hagrid in his hut and told him about Harry disappearing and Hagrid started to search the grounds. While Hagrid was searching the grounds, Remus decided to search his old haunt, the shrieking shack.

Remus touched the knot on the whomping willow with a stick to stop the tree from swinging its branches at him and dove down the hole at the base of the tree. Remus ran all the way down the dark passageway until he could see the light at the end and proceeded to creep up into the shrieking shack so he wouldn't make any noise and alarm Harry, if he was there.

Remus entered the shrieking shack and walked slowly up the stairs to the bedroom where Harry met his godfather for the first time. He crept into the room and found a golden griffin lying on the bed fast asleep. Remus' jaw dropped; he pulled out his wand and walked slowly up to the sleeping creature. All of a sudden the creature opened its eyes and pounced on Remus knocking him back on the floor.

Remus started screaming and struggling but it was no use. The screaming would be ignored as everyone in Hogsmeade thought the shrieking shack was haunted, and the struggling was a waste of time due to the size of the creature.

After a few minutes, he realised that the creature was only holding him down and not actually attacking him, so Remus finally gave up struggling and stared at the creature worryingly.

"What do you want? What are you doing here?" he asked the creature.

The creature backed up from Remus, stared at him for a moment and transformed into Harry.

"Harry!" exclaimed Remus, "what? when? how?" he shuck his head. Remus suddenly had a dozen questions in his head that needed answering all at once.

"Godric Gryffindor" was all Harry said, sitting back on the bed and looking down at his feet.

"What's Godric Gryffindor got to do with anything?" Remus asked sitting next to Harry.

"Sirius' money and house wasn't all I inherited this summer," replied Harry.

Remus gave him a minute and Harry continued, "he's been showing me visions ever since I started teaching myself Legilimency and Occlumency and blocking out Voldemort."

"What sort of visions Harry?" Remus asked.

"When I started training to be an animagus, Godric started showing me visions of a golden griffin."

"It only took you two months to become an animagus?" Remus exclaimed more than asked.

Harry ignored Remus and carried on, "Tonks came round to Privet Drive and helped me train but it happened so fast … we … we were both so scared. I kept collapsing on the floor every time I transformed because of the visions I was getting from Godric. I'm still getting the visions and they're getting stronger but I'm beginning to understand them more, I think." Harry looked up at Remus who put his arm around Harry. Harry hugged him and started crying into Remus' chest, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I shouldn't have acted that way."

"It's okay Harry, let it all out." Remus said.

After a couple of minutes, Harry had cried himself out. He hadn't had anyone there for him all summer that would understand about how he felt about Sirius' death. Tonks was there for him, but for a different reason.

"So," Remus broke the silence, "what else have you been learning this summer?"

"Not much, apart from what I've already told you, just a bit a wandless magic," Harry replied.

"A bit of wandless magic?" exclaimed Remus more than asking.

Harry looked up at him and then down to his feet, "banishing, summoning, locking, unlocking and shielding charms. Also transfiguration and apparating, among other things."

"Well," Remus said, "you have been keeping yourself busy." Remus was rather annoyed that Harry didn't ask him for any help in any of this, but he was also proud of Harry.

"Come on then, let's see what you've got," Remus said standing up.

"I don't want to fight you Remus," said Harry softly.

"Oh come on Harry, what's a bit of play fighting going to do?" asked Remus playfully.

Harry stood up and faced Remus. Remus got his wand up and saluted, Harry just held his hands up to show Remus he wasn't holding his wand. "Don't get too cocky Potter" Remus said. They both turned around and walked three paces forward, away from each other and spun around.

Harry raised his hand, summoned a silver knife from the Hogwarts kitchens and banished it towards Remus. Remus didn't even bother raising his wand, his eyes grew wide, he stepped back and breathed in deeply. Harry stopped the knife a couple of inches from Remus' chest, let it sit there for a few seconds and then banished it back to the kitchens.

Harry casually walked up to Remus, plucked his wand out of his hand and stepped back a couple of paces.

Remus just stood in place, not moving, with his mouth open.

"Come on old man," Harry joked, "let's get back to the castle."

* * *

"We're nearly there." Hermione informed everyone sadly.

"Well, I suppose we ought to make one more round seeing as we're prefects." said Ginny in the same tone of voice as Hermione.

Ron, Hermione & Ginny got up and were just about to leave when Ginny just stopped in the doorway.

"Harry!" she exclaimed. She turned around and was greeted with confused looks on everyone's faces. "He's okay!"

Hermione pushed past Ginny and into the corridor. "Where is he?" asked Hermione with an even more of a confused look on her face.

"He's at Hogwarts," replied Ginny.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I can feel him," replied Ginny.

"Scuse me?" asked Ron.

Ginny just smiled back, "right, come on, let's go on our rounds."

"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can feel him that's all," keeping the secret about her legilimency training with Harry.

Ginny went out of the door and turned right, to go back towards the front of the train and Hermione turned left to go to the rear and Ron decided to follow Ginny. Hermione looked at Ron as he went off ignoring her and went off in a huff.

Ron kept badgering Ginny about 'feeling' Harry but Ginny wasn't letting up. She smiled as she walked back down the corridor to their compartment. Unknown to Ron, Ginny was talking with Harry in her mind. "This year is going to be sooo good," Ginny said more to herself than anyone else.

They got back to their compartment and Ron started badgering Hermione about what Ginny had said, but Hermione just ignored Ron as he ignored her not twenty minutes ago.

Ron got the hint, took out a chocolate frog, laid back on the seat and bit its head off.

Neville stared at the three of them bewildered. Ginny was still smiling, Hermione was staring out the window and Ron was on his second chocolate frog.

* * *

"Ah, Harry. I see you've returned to us. Remus told me what happened. There's no need to explain," said Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry for any trouble I've caused professor," Harry said looking down at his feet.

"Now, the Hogwarts Express will be arriving in Hogsmeade shortly, I'm sure Hagrid will enjoy your company," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes professor. Thank you." replied Harry and turned to leave.

When Harry left Dumbledore's office, he apparated straight outside Hagrid's hut.

"Albus," said Remus, "do you know what Harry's been up to this summer?"

"Oh yes, he accidentally apparated to my office after he bought some books from Diagon Alley. I believe he's gotten a lot better at apparating now." Dumbledore replied as happy as if Harry was his grandson.

"It's not apparating, it anim..." Remus was cut off.

"I know Remus. I know all about the visions and the Animagus training. I think we should keep this to ourselves." replied Dumbledore.

* * *

"Oh, 'ello 'arry. I'm just off down to meet the train at Hogsmeade," said Hagrid.

"I know, I was wondering if you minded some company?" Harry asked knowingly.

"Course not 'arry," replied Hagrid.

The two went to meet the train at Hogsmeade. They only had to wait a couple of minutes before it arrived. It was odd to Harry to meet the train like this. It was the first time he hadn't arrived by train with all his friends, except for his second year when he and Ron stole Mr Weasley's car.

"firs' years over 'ere… firs' years…" bellowed Hagrid. Hagrid looked down at Harry and smiled, Harry smiled back and went off to find his friends.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed and ran up to him, followed by Ginny and Ron. After huge hugs from Hermione and Ginny, and a brotherly hug from Ron and Neville, they all went off to get into a carriage to take them to the castle. They all sat down in the carriage and Luna breezed in through the door and sat down next to Neville making him blush violently. No one seemed to notice Neville other than Harry, so he kept it to himself.

"So, are you going to tell us what happened with you at..." Hermione was cut off by Harry.

"I'll tell you later," Harry said, not wanting to talk about it at all.

"Well," said Ron wanting to change the subject, "we haven't got much time before school starts this year. We start our lessons tomorrow. I wonder what we've got?"

"We'll definitely be having Snape again, that's for sure", replied Harry.

"We're here," said Hermione, "we'll find out soon enough!"

Everyone exited the carriages and entered the castle. "I'm starvin'!" exclaimed Ron.

"You're always starving!" exclaimed Hermione.

They all entered the great hall and sat down together, except for Luna who went and sat with her fellow Ravenclaws.

Neville leaned over to Harry, "When are we starting the DA meetings again?"

"Don't know yet. We'll have to find out when everyone's free first, but probably midweek, on Wednesday," replied Harry.

The doors to the great hall opened and in came Hagrid followed by the new first years.

"There's not many first years this year," said Hermione, "it looks like there's only half the amount that we normally get."

They watched all the first years congregate down near the staff table around a three legged stool with an old battered hat sat upon it.

"Why do you think there's so few first years?" Ron asked Hermione.

"It could be that parents in the wizarding world don't want to send their kids here," Hermione trailed off looking at Harry and then down at the empty plate in front of her.

"But why?" asked Ron again.

"It's because of Dumbledore… and me," replied Harry also looking at his plate on the table.

"I still don't see why. Hogwarts is the safest place to be!" exclaimed Ron.

"God, you can be so thick sometimes!", exclaimed Hermione, "Voldemort is rising to power, he's shown that he's not afraid of showing up at the Ministry and to show his followers and potential followers he's the most powerful wizard alive he'll come here to face Dumbledore and perhaps Harry as well."

"You really think he'll come here?" asked Ron with a worried look on his face.

"It's bound to happen sooner or later," replied Harry, "he's got to show everyone he's not afraid of anyone. If Voldemort grows to full strength this year then he'll attack the school this year, if not I expect he'll attack next year. We have to get prepared. This year we all have to be able to face Voldemort's Death Eaters which means blocking out pain from the Cruciatus curse and blocking out Imperius curse to stop ourselves turning against each other."

"Do you really think we'll be able to block out the Cruciatus and Imperius curses?" asked Neville.

"There's no reason not to as long as you've got a strong mind," replied Harry, "we'll begin using mind strengthening exercises and go from there."

"We've missed the sorting hat's song!" exclaimed Hermione turning round to look where the sorting hat was.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a parchment from her robes and everyone quietened down, "When I call out your names you are to come up here, sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. When the sorting hat has told you your house, please go to the appropriate table and sit down."

McGonagall started shouting out the names of the new first years:

"Cadogan, Michael". He sat down and the sorting hat was placed on his head, "This is an easy one, lots of courage here, Gryffindor!" exclaimed the hat. Everyone on the Gryffindor cheered and Michael got up off the stool and joined his new family.

"Davis, Stephen"

"What? Is he Roger's brother?" asked Harry.

"No, his surname is Davis not Davies," replied Hermione.

"Hufflepuff!" exclaimed the hat.

The sorting continued for another twenty minutes. There were only twenty-five new students, six of which were sorted into Gryffindor. McGonagall stowed the sorting hat and stool away and sat down at the staff table; Dumbledore stood and addressed the school.

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. Just a few words: Let the feast begin," and with a wave of his hands the tables filled up with almost every type of food imaginable and Dumbledore sat back down.

Everyone pilled into the food as though they hadn't eaten for several months.

"You know, you don't have to eat every single dish on the table." Hermione said to Ron. Everyone laughed.

"You'd think mum never fed him at home." Ginny said jokingly.

After a couple of hours of gorging themselves, nobody could move, including Ron who had seconds and even thirds of some of the courses.

Dumbledore rose again to address the school once more.

"The head boy and girl are handing out your class schedules," as Dumbledore said this, the head boy and head girl started handing out the class schedules for this year to all the prefects and Dumbledore continued, "As usual, Mr Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you all to familiarise yourselves with the list of banned items which is pinned on the notice board outside the caretaker's office. Once again I remind you all that the forbidden forest is still forbidden and that no student is allowed to go in there," he said looking over to Harry and his group, "This year we see a few changes in professors and classes, Professor Trelawney will be teaching Divination to the third, forth and fifth years and Professor Firenze, from last year, will continue to teach here for the sixth and seventh years."

"At least we won't have Trelawney anymore!" Ron said, smiling, to Harry.

"We both failed Divination anyway so we can't take the N.E.W.T. class," replied Harry.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. That goes for History and Astronomy as well!" Ron exclaimed.

The two boys were beaming, they didn't have to take their worst subjects ever again. Hermione was giving them cold looks from across the table but the boys didn't care.

"Hagrid our gamekeeper, will be teaching Care Of Magical Creatures to the first through fifth years and our new Care Of Magical Creatures teacher, Professor Weasley, will be teaching the sixth and seventh years."

"What? Charlie is working here?" exclaimed Ron more than asked.

"I don't see him up there," replied Ginny.

"Will it be him? Dumbledore only said 'Professor Weasley'," asked Hermione.

"I don't think it can be anyone else, Charlie does, or did, look after dragons," replied Harry turning back to watch Dumbledore.

"and our new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Lupin, has returned to teach all years," continued Dumbledore. A cheer went up from the small group of friends on the Gryffindor table.

Dumbledore smiled and continued, "a new Advanced Defence class will be held after school hours taught by our very own Professor Potter." The room suddenly erupted with whispers and mumblings.

"Harry, did he mean you?" Neville asked.

Harry looked around the room. All the DA members from the previous year were staring back at him with huge smiles on their faces, everyone else kept looking up and then turning round to whisper to their neighbours.

Dumbledore raised his voice and continued, "For those of you who took Professor Potter's class last year, please see Miss Granger for the class schedule. For anyone else, you will be transferred over to that class by merit and recommendation from Professor Lupin."

"Hermione?" Harry asked simply.

"Well, I guess Dumbledore sees me as a better person to organise the class," she replied proudly, sitting up straight.

Harry grinned at her, "Yeah, but I'm still your Professor, Granger" he joked back.

Everyone laughed but Harry was still finding it hard to focus; he was a Professor at Hogwarts and would be teaching.

"Because of last year's unfortunate change in headship and a number of disturbances throughout the O.W.L. exams, students who would not have normally been permitted to join N.E.W.T. level classes this year will now be able to take those lessons. That is all," continued Dumbledore, "prefects, please escort the new arrivals to their dorms. Thank you."

"What did he just say? Does that mean we've got Divination, History and Astronomy after all?" asked Ron worriedly.

Harry looked at him with a face that could have turned a Slytherin to stone and said, "it sure looks that way."

Hermione sniggered and leant over to the pair, "I knew you wouldn't get away with it."

Colin Creevey and Ginny rose up to escort the new first years back up to Gryffindor Tower and the others remained sat until the bustle had calmed down. Harry tried talking to his friends but all the DA members kept coming up to him to congratulate him on becoming a teacher and continuing on with the DA lessons. The news that Harry was now the Advanced Defence professor didn't cheer Harry up at that moment, with hearing the news that he still had to endure his worst lessons, he was feeling as down as Ron.

"So," Hermione began, crossing her arms. Harry knew what was coming. "Where did you go when you disappeared from," Hermione looked around, "'your house'?"

"I went to the shrieking shack. I knew no one would think of looking there, well, except Remus." Harry replied, looking down at the table feeling even worse than he did before.

"Did Remus find you then?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry replied simply and rose up from the table.

Hermione took that as a hint to stop this line of questioning and everyone followed Harry back up to their common room.

When they arrived in the common room, they noticed a grey haired man sitting on a large armchair on his own in front of the fire. They went to investigate.

"Professor?" asked Harry.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, Ron," replied Dumbledore, "Ron, you may go to your dorm." Giving Ron a hint that he wanted to talk to Harry and Hermione on his own.

"Oh, okay. Good night everyone," Ron said downheartedly and turned to walk up the stairs to the sixth year dorms.

"The Advanced Defence classes will consist of those who attended last year and will be held every Wednesday after regular classes." Dumbledore turned to Hermione, "Hermione, please keep a record of all those students and their progress throughout the year. Harry," Dumbledore turned back to Harry, "have you drawn up a lesson plan yet?"

"No sir, I didn't know I'd be teaching," Harry replied.

"Now, now Harry, you knew you would be starting the DA again," Dumbledore replied with a glint in his eye.

"Yes sir," Harry said. Hermione interrupted, "he'll have a lesson plan ready for you tomorrow night sir."

"Very well. School starts tomorrow, so you'd best be off to your dorms now." Dumbledore said rising from the armchair.

"Yes sir," they both replied.

Hermione and Harry went up to their dorms. Ron was waiting up for Harry, "What did Dumbledore want?" he asked quietly.

"He told me that Advanced Defence classes would start on Wednesday with all the old DA members and Hermione and I have to come up with a lesson plan by tomorrow night," Harry explained.

"Oh, good luck," Ron said closing the curtains on his four poster bed.

"Cheers mate," Harry replied sarcastically, closing his curtains.

"No problem," replied Ron.


	7. Chapter 7 Back To Work

**Chapter 7**

_**Back To Work **_

Harry woke up to the sun blaring in through his curtains. He reached over to get his glasses, put them on and got out of his bed. 'It's good to be back' he thought to himself and got dressed and went down into the common room.

"Hi guy's, waiting for me?" Harry said coming down the stairs.

"We have to get started on this lesson plan," said Hermione.

Harry's smile faded, "let's just get some breakfast first."

When they all sat down and started tucking into their breakfast, they all checked out their class schedules.

"Great!" exclaimed Ron, "We're starting the week with Defence Against The Dark Arts and finishing the week with it as well."

"I haven't got DADA this year!" exclaimed Harry.

"Neither have I." stated Hermione.

"Why have I got it then? I'm in the advanced class aren't I?" asked Ron worriedly.

Hermione started rummaging around in her bag and brought out the DA's membership list. "Here, there you are. You're still on the list of DA members."

"Ah, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, "you'll be attending both classes. I've excluded Harry and Hermione from those classes in order for them to prepare the advanced class. However, they will still be attending their Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T's next year."

"Oh, thank you sir," Ron replied as Dumbledore walked away.

"It's okay Ron, you can keep us informed as to what that class is doing. We could use that for our lessons plan," Hermione told him.

"Yeah Ron, you can be our spy," replied Harry smiling.

"That's not what I meant!" scolded Hermione. Both boys laughed.

The first bell rang for the start of the first class. Ron got up to go to his lesson and left Harry and Hermione alone in the great hall.

"Shall we go to the library to research some books we could use for the class?" asked Hermione.

"No need," said Harry getting up, "the room of requirements will have whatever we need."

"Oh," said Hermione following Harry out the door.

* * *

When they both entered the room of requirements, the room had changed. It was no longer a large classroom fit for thirty students but a small common room fit for six.

"What's happened to the room Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Well, this is a first!" laughed Harry.

"What are you talking about?" scolded Hermione.

"This is the room of requirements! I didn't 'require' a big room, I only 'required' a nice area to work." Harry explained.

"Oh," was all Hermione replied.

The two sat down together and listed everything they, or rather Harry, wanted to teach the class and then went through each one moving them in priority order. After several minutes of arguing they finally finished it. The new class schedule for this term would include learning basic Occlumency for mind control, Summoning, Banishing and Defence Tactics.

"Is that it?" asked Harry.

"I think so," replied Hermione checking the list. "Some of this stuff is really advanced, I'm not sure what the headmaster will think of it and if we finish teaching that, we'll just come up with some more topics."

"Well, we'll give him the list and find out," said Harry just as the end of lesson bell rang.

"Best get off for class, see you later," said Hermione as she set off for her Arithmancy class.

Harry went off to his first lesson, Divination with the Hufflepuffs, taught by Professor Firenze, a Centaur who helped out when Umbridge sacked Trelawney the year before.

Harry joined Ron at the back of the class, neither two took any notice of the class knowing full well they shouldn't even be there due to them failing this subject last year. They just happily talked about what they will be doing in the Advanced Defence classes, or AD classes as they now called them, and what Ron had done in DADA. Before they both knew it, the end of class bell rang and everyone went off for their lunch.

* * *

Harry wasn't at all looking forward to his next lesson. Three hours with Snape in the dungeons. When Harry began his potion's lesson he found out why it was for three hours at the end of the day. They would be learning extremely complicated potions this year that could take up to five hours to brew. The thought of spending five hours with Snape and the Slytherins nearly made Harry vomit, especially as two of those hours will be in their time, not school time. Thankfully, the extra long lessons would only be a couple of times per term.

Harry was so pleased when that last class had finished that he ran all the way back to his dorm. Harry had gotten changed and was just about to leave his dorm when Ron came bounding in out of breath.

"What's… the… rush… Harry?" Ron spluttered out, collapsing on his bed.

"Off for a run. Want to join me?" Harry replied.

Ron didn't answer.

"I take it that's a no then," and Harry went down into the common room, where Hermione stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"Where's Ron and what are you doing with shorts on?" she asked.

"Ron's collapsed on the bed and I'm off for a run," replied Harry.

Hermione tutted and went upstairs to find Ron ; Harry went out for his run. He was half way to the quidditch pitch when a voice entered Harry's mind, 'Harry, wait for me!'

Harry turned around and noticed Ginny running towards him. He waited a couple of minutes for her to catch up.

"What's up Ginny?" asked Harry, then noticing Ginny's running outfit.

"What's it look like? I'm joining you for a run if that's okay with you?" exclaimed Ginny more than asking.

Harry went up to Ginny and hugged her, "Of course it's okay Gin."

They carried on towards the quidditch pitch, went once around it and began running back to the castle.

On their way back to the castle, Ginny asked, "Have you heard what's happening with quidditch this year?"

Harry slowed down, stopped and turned to Ginny, "no, actually I haven't. Did Dumbledore mention anything at the welcome feast?"

"No," replied Ginny simply.

"I'll have to ask Ron. I'm surprised he hasn't mentioned it!"

"I'll mention it at the prefect's meeting tonight," replied Ginny.

They started running back to the castle again.

When they got back to the castle, Ginny went straight to the prefect's bathroom to take a shower and Harry just waved his hands over himself to banish all the bacteria and transfigure all the sweat into deodorant again like he did at Grimmauld Place. Harry smiled, he was getting better at wand less magic. Harry entered through the portal to the Gryffindor common room and sat in his spot in front of the fire.

No one was around in the common room. Harry thought they were either getting ready for dinner or in the library studying. Harry put his hand out to the fire absentmindedly and a flame floated into the palm of his hand. He sat there playing with the fire when Ginny walked back in through the portal.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ginny, "You'll burn yourself!"

Harry sighed, held his hand out to the fire again and the flame floated back down to it.

"You can control fire?" asked Ginny amazed.

"Yeah, Elemental Magic, just been practicing," Harry replied, "shall we get ready for dinner?"

"Yes, I'll just be a couple of minutes. Where're Ron and Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Harry shrugged, "Don't know. I haven't seen them."

They both went up to their respective dorms.

Harry entered his dorm and nearly fainted at the sight, "Ron! Bloody hell mate, you're reading a book!"

"Ha, ha, very funny!" replied Ron sarcastically.

"What you reading?" asked Harry as he got changed for dinner.

"Oh, just transfiguration, nothing too advanced. Hermione's been badgering me all summer. I've never been very good at it, as Hermione keeps reminding me!"

"You two seem to be getting quite close," Harry said, now sitting down next to Ron.

"Yeah, you know I've always liked her," he replied, blushing slightly.

"Well, let's go down for dinner," Harry said, getting back up.

Harry walked back down into the common room, followed by Ron, and joined Hermione and Ginny who were talking in front of the fire where Harry was sitting earlier.

"All ready?" Ginny asked.

"Yes," they all replied and left the common room for the great hall.

* * *

Dinner was short lived. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had a prefect's meeting and Harry had to meet Dumbledore about his lesson plan. As soon as Dumbledore left the great hall, Harry bade the others good night and left to follow Dumbledore.

When he got outside the great hall, he took a look around and couldn't see anyone. 'Strange', he thought and apparated outside Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door, not expecting an answer, but, "come in" came Dumbledore's voice. 'mmm', Harry thought, 'how did he get back here so quick?'

He entered Dumbledore's office, gave him the lesson plan and sat down waiting for Dumbledore to comment on it. A moment later Dumbledore looked up at Harry, "Are you confident you can teach these subjects Harry?"

"Pretty sure sir," Harry said.

Dumbledore looked back down at the lessons plan then looked back up at Harry over his half moon spectacles, "I seem to remember you having a problem with Occlumency."

"I only want to teach the basics of Occlumency, specifically for strengthening the mind against the Imperius curse and blocking out pain such as the Cruciatus curse sir," replied Harry.

"I see," said Dumbledore taking another look at the lessons plan, "I already heard from Remus about your summoning and banishing charms." Dumbledore looked up at Harry again smiling. "Tell me, what defence tactics will you be teaching?"

"This will be the main part of the lesson, incorporating all the knowledge gained from the basic Occlumency, summoning and banishing charms to learn to defend ourselves against Voldemort's werewolves, vampires and most importantly his death eaters."

"I see, you think Voldemort will be recruiting werewolves and vampires?", asked Dumbledore.

"Although I would hope not, I do think it's possible sir."

"I see," said Dumbledore, "go on."

"Well, sir, we won't spend too much time on the werewolves and vampires as they are easy to ward off with the right summoning and banishing charms. We will spend most of our training on shield charms, both personal and group shields, and organise ourselves into small attack groups to fight back the death eaters in an organised manner. I've noticed death eaters tend to fight in an 'every man for himself' sort of way and I think we should be able to use this to our advantage."

"I see, excellent," replied Dumbledore, "What about surprise attacks?"

"Sir?" replied Harry.

Dumbledore suddenly got up, "crucio!" he shouted.

Harry was knocked backwards off his chair completely unprepared. Harry felt an overwhelming anger rise up inside himself and slowly got up off the floor unperturbed by the curse. Dumbledore looked at Harry with a worried look not usually associated with Dumbledore and took a few steps back when he saw that Harry's eyes were no longer emerald green but yellow. Dumbledore was still pointing his wand at Harry and by this time the portraits of the previous headmasters of Hogwarts were all awake and watching the conflict intently. Harry waved his hand, Dumbledore's desk being smashed against the wall, and walked slowly towards his headmaster ; he stopped just in front of him.

Dumbledore changed his tactics, "impero!" he shouted. It had no effect on Harry, he just stood there. "Incarcerus!", Dumbledore tried tying Harry up with ropes but Harry transfigured them all into snakes and commanded them to surround him. "Incendio!" Dumbledore cried out making the snakes burst into flames.

The door to Dumbledore's office swung open and Snape, followed by Remus, ran in just as Harry took control of the fire and transformed it into a fire demon.

Dumbledore lowered his wand and Harry banished the fire demon.

"Incredible!", Dumbledore exclaimed, "You have indeed grown stronger over the summer."

"Headmaster?", asked Snape, "What has been going on in here?"

"It's okay Severus, Remus. Harry was demonstrating his advanced defence abilities," replied Dumbledore bowing to Harry, who returned the bow. "Harry, welcome to the order of the phoenix."

"Sir?", Harry wasn't sure what just happened, but most of all, he couldn't believe his ears. Did Dumbledore just say he was now in the order?

"You have just proven yourself as a worthy member of the order Harry, please don't mention this to anyone. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to fix my desk," Dumbledore replied in an amused tone.

Harry bowed again to Dumbledore, nodded to both Snape and Remus, and left the office. As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, he apparated to the room of requirements.

* * *

"How did it go headmaster?" asked Remus.

"Harry had me worried for a while, but he has a good heart and never once attacked me," Dumbledore answered, now sitting at his repaired desk.

"Professor Lupin didn't explain to me why I had to come up here, and I'm still not sure why," said Snape shortly.

"Severus, I was testing Harry to see how far his training has progressed. You may or may not know that Harry has been training all summer in various advanced arts and has now moved beyond our normal teachings here at Hogwarts. I'm starting to wonder whether this has anything to do with Harry's ancestry," Dumbledore wondered.

"Harry's ancestry? You mean James?" asked Remus.

"No Remus, I mean Godric… Godric Gryffindor," replied Dumbledore, "We must keep an eye on Harry and guide him whenever he needs our help. Voldemort will be at full strength soon and Harry must also be at full strength if he is to defeat him."

"Has there been any word on Voldemort's movements?" asked Remus.

"No Remus. It appears as though Voldemort has gone to ground," replied Dumbledore.

"Well, is there anything else we can do?" asked Remus.

"Not tonight. Thank you for coming," Dumbledore replied standing, "I will call a meeting for the members of the order next month, until then, please do not mention anything that transpired here tonight to anyone."

"Yes headmaster," both Remus and Snape replied.

* * *

Harry smiled as he walked slowly up to one of the sofas in the room of requirements. Ginny laid fast asleep. She looked so peaceful lying there. Harry squeezed in behind her which made her stir but not wake up. They laid there together and drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later Ginny woke Harry up, "When did you get back? I've been waiting for you for ages and must have dozed off."

"Uh… oh… I came here straight from Dumbledore's office. What time is it?"

Ginny looked at her watch, "It's just after one in the morning."

"We'd better get back to the common room before we're missed," stated Harry.

"Okay, where's your cloak?" asked Ginny.

"In my trunk," Harry said casually.

"What?" exclaimed Ginny, "How are we going to get back?"

Harry sighed, touched her arm and apparated to the Gryffindor common room.

Ginny giggled and Harry looked at her affectionately and pulled her into an embrace. After a couple of minutes of holding each other, Harry kissed the top of her head and bade her good night.

* * *

"Come on mate, we're late for breakfast!" Ron exclaimed, shaking Harry awake.

"Uh… right…" said Harry getting up, "Kreacher!" Harry shouted.

"Why..." Ron was cut off.

POP, Kreacher appeared in front of Harry. "Get me a coffee!"

In a flash Kreacher had gone away and brought Harry a coffee and disappeared again.

"Whoa, I can't believe you just did that!" exclaimed Ron.

"Just don't tell Hermione! I had a bit of a ruff night last night," Harry replied.

"I hope you're not talking about my baby sister!" exclaimed Ron.

Harry narrowed his eyes at Ron, "No I'm not, and she's not a baby anymore! I'm talking about my meeting with Dumbledore."

"What happened?" asked Ron.

Harry finished his coffee, "I'll tell you later" and left their dorm for the great hall.

* * *

Breakfast was slightly rushed as they were late and had to finish so they wouldn't be late attending their first class of the day.

"What's our first lesson?" asked Ron.

"Charms with Flitwick," replied Harry rushing out of the hall. Harry stopped Ron, looked around and apparated himself and Ron to the corridor outside the Charms classroom.

"Cheers Harry," Ron said, entering the room.

"Just in time gentlemen, please take your seats," said Professor Flitwick.

Harry and Ron had to sit in the front row, as they were the last to enter the room.

"This lesson will be spent recapping all the charms learned in the previous five years." Flitwick then magically handed out a list of charms to try against their partners for the rest of the lesson.

"Bloody hell!" exclaimed Ron, "I don't remember half of these and we've only got just over an hour!"

"I'll do them all on you first and then help you do them, okay?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, okay."

The next hour was spent with everyone flinging various charms at each other. Harry finished 'charming' Ron in record time ; Ron didn't know what hit him. Professor Flitwick found it all amusing and spent the first twenty minutes watching Harry and chuckling at Ron. Despite Harry managing to finish practicing five years worth of charms in twenty minutes, the end of the lesson arrived and Ron was only half way through performing his charms.

The bell, signalling the end of the lesson, sounded and Professor Flitwick told everyone that they would continue practicing the rest of the charms at the next charms lesson.

Harry was giggling inside himself whilst holding Ron up. Ron noticed Harry was amused, "It's alright for you, none of my charms worked on you, well except my tickling charm!"

"Err, no Ron, that didn't work either!" replied Harry, laughing out loud now. Hermione, who had just joined them, also sniggered at Ron.

"Oh shut up!" said Ron.

The three of them made their way to their Transfiguration class, with the Ravenclaws. It took them all their break time to make it to the class seeing as Ron was still wobbling around. They both entered the class room and sat down near Hermione. As soon as class was ready to begin, the cat sitting on McGonagall's desk jumped off and transformed into McGonagall.

McGonagall started her lesson; "Today, we're going to take a look at what the stages are in becoming an animagus."

'Oh God,' Harry thought, 'here it comes.' Harry knew what was coming next.

"To my knowledge, besides myself, there is one other person here who is a trained animagi." Everyone started looking around the room, except Harry. "Mr. Potter, would you care to join me at the front of the class?" asked McGonagall politely.

Harry rose up and walked slowly down to the front of the class.

"Mr Potter here is the only one I know of who can transform into a magical creature. Everyone I know of, except Mr Potter here, who has tried, has failed." McGonagall turned to Harry, "Mr. Potter if you please."

Harry immediately transformed into his Animagus form, a golden griffin. The whole class gasped and applauded; Harry changed back.

"Thank you Mr. Potter, you may sit back down."

When Harry had sat back down, Hermione turned to him, "I can't believe she made you do that in front of the class."

Harry didn't reply to Hermione. He spent the rest of the class in a daze, not taking any notice of it. The secret he only wanted his close friends to know was out in the open, before long the whole school will know.

"Just to save Mr Potter from idle gossip, I'm going to perform a little charm on you all to stop you from mentioning anything about Harry's Animagus form unless he specifically allows you to," and with a wave of McGonagall's wand, the privacy charm was cast on the whole class.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked as they walked to the great hall for lunch.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry said shortly.

"Did you take any notice of the class? It looks like McGonagall is trying to find out who else can train up to be an animagus." Hermione said. Harry took no notice as he sat down to eat his lunch. Although McGonagall cast the privacy charm on the class, he still didn't like the idea of being shown off like a circus animal.

* * *

Care Of Magical Creatures was right after lunch, with the Slytherins, taught by Professor Weasley. The class was over far too fast for Harry. They had started learning about dragons, how to care for them, and defensive techniques for keeping out of harms way. To Hagrid's delight, Charlie had brought four dragon eggs to the school to be raised and hatched by the sixth years.

Before he knew it, he was on his way to Herbology with the Hufflepuffs in greenhouse six. Neville was in his element as this was his favourite class. Harry partnered up with Neville and was trying to talk to him about Luna as Harry suspected Neville having feelings for her, but Neville kept changing the subject back to Herbology.

At the end of the class they all went back to their dorms to get ready for dinner.

* * *

As Harry was still upset about what happened in his Transfiguration class, he didn't stay long for dinner, and when he'd finished, he excused himself and went back up to his dorm to read.

* * *

The following day, Harry didn't particularly want to get up. He knew his first lesson would be History Of Magic with Professor Binns, but he forced himself out of bed with the thought that at least he could get some more sleep in that class.

Ron, it seemed, had a similar thought, "What are you getting up for? It's only history!"

"I just don't want to miss breakfast," Harry replied simply and, with that, Ron got out of bed and got dressed.

The two went to breakfast and met up with Hermione. "Come on you two, you'll be late for class!" Hermione scolded them.

They both replied, "it's only history!"

Hermione tutted and walked off. Harry and Ron shrugged their shoulders and finished off their breakfast. By the time they reached their History Of Magic classroom they where twenty minutes late, but Binns didn't notice.

At the end of the class, Hermione smacked both Ron and Harry round the back of their heads and woke them up. "You're supposed to be a professor now," she said looking at Harry, "and you," she smacked Ron again, "are supposed to be a prefect!"

Harry and Ron groaned and got up to leave. Both of them felt the same way about history and their next class, Divination.

After their break, Hermione went of to Arithmancy and Harry and Ron went off to their Divination class.

Again, the pair didn't bother taking any notice of the class. They just discussed what was going to happen in tonight's AD class. Before they knew it, the end of lesson bell rang and off they went to lunch.

Hermione spent all lunch excitedly talking about what she thought McGonagall was going to be doing in their next class, Transfiguration, but Harry wasn't listening. Instead he decided to ignore Hermione and talk to Ginny.

When lunch had finished, Ginny went off to her Potions class and Harry, Ron and Hermione went off for their Transfiguration class.

The class began with McGonagall sitting on her desk in her cat Animagus form, and Harry had a thought about changing into his 'cat' Animagus form to chase her away, but thought better of it.

McGonagall continued on from their last Transfiguration lesson, explaining the stages of becoming an Animagus and getting everyone to try the first stages. Only one other person besides Harry could accomplish this and of course, it was Hermione. Harry noticed this before McGonagall and whispered, "Don't let McGonagall see you do that, pretend you can't do it and meet me tomorrow night in the room of requirements. I'll train with you." Hermione nodded and from then on pretended that she couldn't do any of the tasks.

After a short while, when McGonagall thought that no one could do the Animagi transformation, she stepped up the pace of the class and just explained the rest of the stages of becoming an Animagus. She didn't bother wasting any more time to see if anyone could perform the tasks. Harry thought she looked down heartened by no one showing any Animagus ability but paid it no more attention.

After class had been dismissed, Harry raced up to his dorm, got changed for dinner and headed back down to the great hall.

Harry was getting quite anxious as tonight was his first AD class. He finished his dinner quickly and left for the room of requirements to get ready for his class. He got there an hour before the start of the class and Dumbledore was waiting in the room for him.

"Ah, Harry. I just wanted to tell you how impressed I was with you on Monday and wish you good luck on your first advanced defence class," said Dumbledore.

"Thank you sir, that means a lot to me," replied Harry.

"Don't be too hard on your students Harry, especially with performing the unforgivables," Dumbledore said and left.

"Right," said Harry to himself, "where to start?"

Harry conjured up some large cushions and placed them around the room for everyone to sit on. He would begin his lesson with mind control. His students would have to learn how to block out the Cruciatus curse and Imperius curse. Most of his students would have started to learn this during Harry's fourth year when the Mad Eye Moody impostor was teaching at Hogwarts, but Harry had a different way to teach his students and wouldn't start cursing anyone until they have mastered the mind control techniques.

Harry still had ¾ of an hour left before the beginning of the lesson so he decided to clear his mind and meditate until the class started arriving. He sat down, closed his eyes and cleared his mind. Almost immediately he got another vision of Godric Gryffindor in his mind. This vision was different than before. Godric seemed to be showing Harry techniques for throwing off the Cruciatus and Imperius curses. Harry watched the vision intently and when Godric had finished he bowed to him ; Harry opened his eyes and saw his students entering the room, so he got up to great them.

"Welcome, welcome, to the first advanced defence class, or AD for short. Come in, sit down."

Harry waited for everyone to make themselves comfortable and began his lesson.

"Is everyone here?" asked Harry.

"Yes Professor Potter," they all said in unison.

"Ha, ha, very funny!" replied Harry. They'd obviously had planned that greeting before coming up to the room.

"Now, we will be learning mind control techniques that will enable you to throw off any curse designed to instil pain on its victim, specifically the Cruciatus curse. Once you learn to throw off the Cruciatus curse, all other 'pain' curses won't affect you either. This mind control technique will also strengthen your mind against the Imperius curse. Some of you may know that Voldemort," a lot of the students gasped at his name, "now, now, how are you to fight Voldemort and his death eaters if you are afraid of his name?" Harry paused but not really expecting an answer, "Now, as I was saying, some of you may know that Voldemort and his death eaters use the Imperius curse on people who Voldemort wants to recruit and become death eaters but who refuse him. He uses the Imperius curse on his victims to do his bidding until such a time as they receive the dark mark or they give up fighting the curse and start following his commands on their own. Once you have mastered this, Voldemort will not be able to use his cowardly way of recruiting new death eaters on you."

"Now, please make yourselves comfortable, close your eyes and clear your mind. This technique is called Occlumency, which is the art of concealing your mind. Not generally used for blocking the Cruciatus curse but if used properly it can be quite effective."

Harry walked around the room looking at all his students. He could tell some of them hadn't managed to clear their minds and helped them with the help of a little Legilimency. He walked around the class once more, now confident that all his students had now cleared their minds.

"Now, concentrate and try to distance yourselves from your physical body, try to make your mind float out of your body and above your head." Harry waited a short while, "Make your mind look down at your body."

Harry walked around the room again, entering all their minds, and was surprised to see everyone, including Ron, had managed to master this technique so soon, in just one lesson.

Harry turned to Hermione and entered her mind, he told her that he was going to curse her and she must try to stay focussed on keeping her mind out of her body.

"Crucio," Harry said and hit Hermione square on in the chest. He smiled when she didn't respond and lowered his wand. He gave it a few seconds and tried again, "crucio!" he shouted and hit her again. This time Hermione's face contorted and then she collapsed back. Harry immediately lowered his wand and went up to her.

Harry said quietly, "It's okay Hermione, you did really well. That's it for tonight for you," and dismissed her from class.

Harry made his way around everyone in the class, hitting them with the curse and then dismissing them. Most of the students crumpled on the first hit but a few of them, like Hermione, managed to block the first hit.

Ginny was the last one left. Harry entered her mind and created a perfect world for her inside her mind. When she was enveloped in this perfect world, Harry hit her with the curse. "Crucio" he said, she didn't flinch, he tried again "crucio!" he said more forcefully. 'Excellent' he thought to himself. He drew himself up to full power, drawing every ounce of strength he could and tried again, "CRUCIO!". She still didn't flinch.

Unknown to Harry, Ron was standing near the door watching with Hermione. Ron was standing open mouthed and Hermione put her arms around him as Harry walked up to Ginny and gave her a kiss on the top of her head. Ginny's eyes opened wide, "I did it!" she exclaimed.

"Yes you did!" Harry exclaimed back, holding back tears of joy as he hugged her.

"Wow," was all Ron could say.

Harry turned around to see his two best friends staring at him in amazement.

Harry put his arm around Ginny and led her to the door and all four of them walked back to the Gryffindor common room together.

"Wow Harry, that was brilliant!" exclaimed Ron when they got back to their common room.

"Yeah, it went really well. Better than I expected," replied Harry looking at Ginny, "I didn't expect everyone to master the mind control so quickly."

The four of them tried talking to each other but kept getting interrupted from other Gryffindors who where in the class. It seemed that Harry's first class was a big success.

* * *

The next day, Harry went down to breakfast with a big grin on his face, and everyone who was in his class exclaimed their views on how it was the best class they'd ever had.

Hermione joked, "If anyone else comes up to you like that, your head won't fit through the door!"

"Very funny," replied Harry sitting down at the table.

"Has anyone noticed that Malfoy hasn't been his usually pain in the arse?" asked Ron.

"Actually, I'd forgotten about him ! " replied Harry, now looking up at the Slytherins table. "Anyway, what's happening with quidditch ? " Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you! Tryouts for the teams will be next week. Our first game will be in November against Slytherin," said Ron, "oh, and, erm, I've been made captain," he finished off quickly.

"Captain! That's great Ron, well done," replied Harry genuinely happy for his friend. "Erm, am I still on the team?"

"Course you are mate, I don't care whether Umbridge banned you and I doubt McGonagall does, besides Ginny, you're the best seeker we've got!" replied Ron, "We've more or less got to find a whole new team this year though, most of the team left school last year. I hope we can get the cup."

"I'm sure we will," replied Harry, finishing off his breakfast.

The rest of the day flew by as Harry was still on a high from his first lesson. He helped Ron finish off performing his charms. Talked some more with Neville in Herbology, who now seemed to be opening up to Harry a little. Even potions and astronomy seemed to pass by faster than usual.

* * *

"Ah, tomorrow's Friday, the best day of the week," said Ron. Harry nodded in agreement still with a mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"I prefer Monday's," Hermione replied.

"You would," replied Ron.

"Ah, but, Hermione, over the weekend you can study what ever you want to your own schedule," explained Harry.

"You know what? I believe you're right Harry," Hermione replied with a smile. Harry turned to Ron smiling who just rolled his eyes.

After dinner, Harry went up to the room of requirements again to wait for Hermione, while Hermione took Ron up to the common room explaining to him what she was going to be doing on the way.

When Hermione entered the class room she noticed that Ginny was also there.

"Ginny? I didn't expect to see you here," Hermione said.

"You don't think I'd let you be alone with my boyfriend do you?" asked Ginny playfully.

Hermione smiled and walked up to them both.

"Hermione," Harry began, "you already know, from our Transfiguration class, the stages of becoming an Animagus. Can you practice over there on the first stage while I go through with Ginny and explain what those stages are?"

Hermione nodded and went into a corner to practice growing her fingernails while Harry took Ginny to one side and explained the first few stages into becoming and Animagus.

Harry asked her to try and grow her finger nails. She couldn't do it at first but Harry told her to clear her mind and stay focussed. After a few attempts she managed to grow her fingernails by about two millimetres. Only Harry and Ginny would have noticed, being seekers, but it was a start. Harry stayed with her until she could grow them more than ten millimetres and then went over to see how Hermione was doing.

Hermione was doing a little bit better than Ginny, but she had been practising more. Harry thought they were learning at the same pace as each other. He asked them both to continue while he practiced transforming into his Animagus form.

After an hour, he told both of them to practice for an hour every night, no more, before going to bed and come back to the room of requirements every Thursday night at the same time. Both girls agreed and they all went back to their common room and up to their dorms.

When Harry entered his dorm, he noticed Ron on his bed reading a book again. He sniggered, "I'll never get used to that!" he said.

"Oh shut up!" replied Ron, now closing the book.

Harry sniggered again, "I'm having an early night so I'm not tired out over the weekend. See you in the morning."

"All right mate. Good night," replied Ron.

* * *

Friday arrived at last. With them arriving at Hogwarts on a Sunday they never had the chance to relax before starting school. Both Harry and Ron got dressed and walked down to the common room. Hermione and Ginny were waiting as were Parvati, Lavender, Neville, Dean and Seamus.

"What's all this then?" asked Harry.

"Ginny was just telling us how you cursed her," Parvati said.

"Oh," Harry said simply, a little embarrassed. Harry turned to Ginny, "Shall we go to breakfast then?"

Ginny smiled and off they went, hand in hand, with everyone following behind.

When they reached the entrance to the great hall, who should be standing there but none other than Malfoy, Crabb and Goyle.

"Well, little potty's got himself a little girl friend," spat Malfoy.

"Grow up Malfoy!" spat Ginny back.

Malfoy was just about to say something when Hermione stepped forward, "You know, for a prefect I expect better behaviour, ten points from Slytherin."

Hermione pushed past into the great hall, everyone followed her smiling.

"Wow, you took points off Slytherin!" exclaimed Neville, "You should do that more often!"

"You know, maybe I will. Especially after what they did last year," replied Hermione.

Everyone sat down together and had their breakfast. They all left, one by one, leaving only the three best friends. "Well," started Harry, "Transfiguration again. I wonder whether McGonagall is going to move onto something other than being an Animagus or Animagi forms?"

"I'm sure she will. She didn't look happy when no one in class showed sign of being an Animagus," replied Hermione.

"Come on then, let's get going," said Ron.

"Bloody hell Hermione, what've you done to Ron?" Harry exclaimed. He got a slap on the back of the head from both Hermione and Ron.

The Transfiguration class was better than it had been. McGonagall did move on from the Animagi transformations and moved onto advanced transfiguration.

The three friends went off to the courtyard for their break after their lesson. Hermione spent most of the time telling Ron he should keep up and pay more attention in class and then went onto their Charms class.

When everyone arrived in class, Professor Flitwick announced that he'll be posting a notice to all fourth years and above for a duelling tournament to be held the first Thursday in October. Everyone started whispering to each other. When Professor Flitwick had calmed everyone down, he started the lesson which included defensive charms such as shield charms. Harry took notice of this as he was going to be teaching the more advanced group shields in his AD class.

The class flew by and everyone made his way to the great hall for lunch.

"I take it you're going to enter the duel?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm hoping everyone in the AD class will be entering!" Harry exclaimed.

"Well, I don't know whether to..." Hermione was cut off.

"It will be a perfect opportunity to put your skills into practice," Harry told her.

"Well, okay. But I don't know how well I'll do."

"We'll all start practicing from the next AD class. We'll only have four lessons but we should be able to show the rest of the school what we can do," said Harry.

"You'll be fine Mione," said Ron getting up to go to his DADA class.

When Ron had left, Hermione asked Harry, "Seeing as you're a professor now, can you get into the restricted section in the library?"

"Don't know, shall we find out?"


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

**Chapter 8**

_**Preparations **_

Harry and Hermione went up to the library to find Madam Pince, the librarian, to see if they could get into the restricted section. When they entered the library, they both approached Madam Pince and Harry gave Hermione a nudge.

Hermione scowled at Harry then spoke, "Erm, excuse me Madam Pince, we were wondering if we could do some research in the restricted section for our advanced defence class?"

"Have you got a signed note from a professor?" Madam Pince spat.

This time it was Hermione who nudged Harry, "erm, I am a professor," Harry said.

"Ha, a likely story!" she replied and walked off.

"Let's go and see Dumbledore," Hermione suggested.

They both headed off to the second floor, to the gargoyle, entrance to Dumbledore's office. When they got there, Hermione said the password, "Ton Tongue Toffees", and the gargoyle moved aside.

"Ton Tongue Toffees?" Harry asked.

"I think Dumbledore admires Fred and George. He's started using their so called 'sweets' for his passwords," Hermione replied.

They knocked on the door; "Enter", came Dumbledore's voice.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, what brings you here?" he asked pleasantly.

"I was wondering if you could give us permission to go into the restricted section whenever we want to research advance darks arts material for our class?" Hermione asked.

"Of course," he replied and wrote a quick note to take back up to Madam Pince.

"Thank you sir," said Harry and off they went to the library again.

"She better accept us now," spat Hermione on their way back up the stairs.

"She will. She can't refuse Dumbledore's orders," said Harry.

"I wouldn't put it past her!" replied Hermione.

They got back up to the library and approached Madam Pince again. Hermione handed her the note from Dumbledore, she examined it thoroughly and begrudgingly let them into the restricted section of the library.

"About time!" Hermione spat as Madam Pince walked out of earshot.

"She has to make sure we've got permission Hermione. She can't just let anyone roam around the restricted section," Harry replied as he moved from shelf to shelf to find any books that might be of use for the advanced defence class.

Harry was looking at the shelves but letting Hermione do all the work although one book caught his eye. He picked the book off the shelf; it was Magical Animagus by Bertie Remel. The book wasn't a particularly big book but Harry surmised that there haven't been many magical Animagi.

Harry sat down and started reading the book on magical Animagi. He found it incredibly easy to read and extremely enthralling ; he couldn't put the book down. Finally, after a couple of hours, Hermione came up to him beaming.

Harry looked at the big pile of books in Hermione's arms, "Got enough?" he asked.

"For the time being!" she replied smugly.

"Well, you could have just memorised the names of the books and asked the room of requirements for them," Harry replied calmly.

Hermione put the books down on a table and slapped Harry hard on the back of his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You could have told me!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I did, at the beginning of the week!" replied Harry, rubbing his head.

Hermione stormed off in a huff and Harry made a note of the titles of the books. When he'd finished noting down the title of the books, he made sure no one could see him, then apparated to the room of requirements. He walked up to a bookshelf and thought about the books he'd noted down in the library; in an instant those books were now displayed on the shelf. Just then, the door burst open and in stomped Hermione. Harry moved to the side and held his arm out to show Hermione the bookcase ; she picked one of the books off the shelf and sat down to read it, Harry sat down on the settee opposite and continued to read the magical Animagi book.

* * *

Ron and Ginny came into the room of requirement's and Harry and Hermione were still reading. Harry looked up, "Oh, has classes finished now?"

"Yep," said Ron happily, "now we can rest for a couple of days."

"Oh no you can't," replied Hermione, "you can do some transfiguration training now!"

Harry chuckled and put his book back on the shelf. "Come on Gin, we'll go for a walk and leave these two to their training."

Ron looked at Harry pleadingly, "Sorry mate, you do need the training," said Harry as he left the room.

Harry and Ginny walked around the grounds, hand in hand talking about their first week back. It appeared to Harry that Ginny was even more like Hermione than he first suspected. She was actually looking forward to her O.W.Ls!

They carried on walking around the grounds and came up to Hagrid's hut ; they decided to pay him a visit.

"Ah, Harry, Ginny, good to see ya. Just brewed some tea, want some?" asked Hagrid.

"Erm, no thanks Hagrid. We just thought we'd visit. We haven't had much time to chat, with school and everything," said Harry, "is everything okay?"

"Fine 'arry, jus' fine," replied Hagrid, not looking sincere.

"Are you sure? What's bothering you?" asked Harry again.

"Well, it's jus' tha' Dumbledore wants me to show the fifth years a griffin but they're really hard to find," replied Hagrid.

"Would a golden griffin do?" asked Harry.

"A golden griffin, they're even rarer than the regular griffins 'arry, you'll never be able to get one of those!" replied Hagrid.

"Don't worry about it and leave it to me. When's the fifth year class next week?"

"It's second period on Tuesday," replied Ginny.

"Fine," said Harry standing up with a smile on his face.

"Are ya sure ya can get a golden griffin, in only four days?" asked Hagrid astonished.

"Positive," Harry said, leaving Hagrid's hut.

"That'll make his day Harry, you're so sweet," Ginny said hugging his arm as they walked back to the castle.

* * *

They were all sitting down in the great hall for dinner and Professor McGonagall walked past, "Oh," Harry said standing up suddenly. He caught up to McGonagall, "Excuse me Professor, I was wondering if I could skip class on Tuesday to help Hagrid?" he asked.

"Whatever for Mr Potter?"

"Well, he's been trying to get hold of a griffin but he's been having trouble finding one."

"Ah, I see. In that case I see no problem, you may help Hagrid," McGonagall replied.

"Thank you Professor. Oh and can you not mention to him about this please? I want it to be a surprise. He, err, doesn't know about me yet."

"Okay Mr Potter, I won't tell him."

"Thank you Professor." Harry returned to his seat next to Ginny.

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"Oh, nothing. Just some class stuff," he said smiling at Ginny.

After dinner, Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny to go up to the common room and he went over to speak to Neville.

"Hi Nev," he said.

"Oh, hi Harry," he replied.

Harry leaned in to Neville and spoke quietly, "Luna's looking over at you..." Harry was cut off.

"Oh, stop it Harry. I didn't think you'd tease me about it!" exclaimed Neville.

"I'm not teasing you Neville, why don't you go up to her and take her for a stroll outside while it's nice?"

"Harry, I can't!" Neville exclaimed.

"Nonsense! Do I have to put you under the Imperius curse?" Harry joked.

"Err, no," Neville said worryingly.

Harry got Luna's attention and beckoned her over to Neville and himself. When she came over, Harry nudged Neville with his elbow and smiled at Luna.

"Erm," Neville said. Harry looked at him, then cocked his head and nodded towards Luna. "Erm, Luna… would you, erm… like to go for a wa..."

Luna cut Neville off, "Of course I would Neville. Thank you Harry," she said in her sing song voice.

Harry smiled and went back up to the Gryffindor common room.

"What you smiling about?" asked Ginny.

"Nothing dear," replied Harry, kissing the top of Ginny's head, "just helping Neville out with something."

Harry and Ginny then joined Ron and Hermione in front of the fire. "How did the training go Ron?" Harry asked.

"Not too bad. I know all the stuff, I just can't seem to do it very well," Ron said down heartedly.

Harry chuckled, "Do you remember our second year when you broke your wand?" Hermione chuckled then.

"Yeah, I do. I can still taste those slugs!" Everyone laughed at them, even Ron started smiling at the funny side.

When the laughing died down, Ron asked "What's the plan for this weekend?"

"DA training," Harry said simply.

"Don't you mean AD training Harry?" asked Ginny.

"No Gin, this'll be stuff the AD class won't be learning," Harry replied.

The four of them talked into the night and eventually went back up to their dorms. Harry noticed that Neville wasn't back yet but didn't say anything to Ron. He just got dressed for bed, bid Ron goodnight and closed his curtains.

As Harry had quite an eventful first week back at school, he hadn't meditated as much as he'd have liked. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. He searched for Neville and found him sat on the stairs talking to Luna. Harry smiled to himself and settled down for bed.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke to find Ron still fast asleep. He knew Ron would be having a lay in so Harry quickly got changed, took Ron's wand and apparated to Ollivander's in Diagon Alley.

"Mr Ollivander!" Harry shouted, there was no answer. 'Come on' Harry thought to himself and tried again "Mr Ollivander!"

"Who's here at this time of the morning?" asked Mr Ollivander, "Ah, Mr Potter."

"I'm sorry to bother you at such an early time in the morning, but I was wondering if you could do me a favour."

"What can I help you with Mr Potter?" asked Mr Ollivander.

Harry took out Ron's wand, "A friend of mine has been using this wand for over a year and has never been particularly successful in performing certain charms. Is there any tests you can make on the wand?"

Mr Ollivander took the wand and examined it. He performed various tests, shooting out various coloured sparks. "This wand appears in working order. If memory serves me correctly, this wand belongs to Ronald Weasley. Am I correct?"

"Yes sir," Harry said simply.

"Quite an unfortunate family, the Weasley's. A great family, but unfortunate. Couldn't afford the wand that chose Mr Weasley, such a shame."

"Have you still got that wand?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes," Mr Ollivander replied. He walked over to a shelf and picked out a rectangular box. He opened up the box, took out the wand and handed it to Harry. Harry looked at the wand, then looked at Ron's wand. "They look almost identical!" Harry exclaimed.

"The difference is in the core. Mr Weasley's wand has a unicorn hair for its core whereas the other wand, like yours, has a phoenix feather, this, like yours, is a very special wand," Mr Ollivander replied.

"Right, so how much will it cost to exchange the wands?" asked Harry.

"Taking Mr Weasley's wand in exchange for this wand will cost ten galleons."

"Okay, I'll get the money transferred from my Gringott's account today." Harry exchanged the wands, shook Mr Ollivander's hand and said "One more favour, if anyone ask's..." Harry was cut off.

"Don't worry Mr Potter. Your secret is safe with me."

Harry apparated back to his dorm room, quickly replaced Ron's wand and went down into the common room.

"Ginny, what are you doing up?" Harry asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a run?"

"Oh, okay," Harry transfigured his clothes and they left the common room.

On the way down to the entrance hall, Harry told Ginny what he'd done that morning. "Oh Harry," she said and hugged him, "you're the kindest person I know. You'd better not tell Ron though, he'll be livid!"

Harry smiled, kissed Ginny on the top of the head and opened the entrance door. The two ran up to the quidditch pitch, round the pitch once and then ran back to castle. As with the last time, Ginny went up to the prefects bathroom and Harry went back up to his dorm.

Harry went into his dorm and Ron was still asleep. "Oi! Come on get up!" He opened up Ron's curtains, shocked with what he found. He looked around the dorm, Seamus, Neville and Dean weren't in there. "Hermione! What are you doing here?" he asked, "You two are both prefects!"

"We weren't up to anything!" exclaimed Hermione, "I'm not like that!"

Harry looked at them and noticed Ron still under the sheets with Hermione on the top. "I'm sorry, I thought… well… I didn't know what I thought," Harry stuttered, "Come on, let's go down to breakfast."

Hermione left the boys dorm and Ron got up. "We were only talking mate," explained Ron.

"I know, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions," replied Harry, "imagine how you'd feel if you caught me and Ginny like that."

"Hermione's not your sister though," replied Ron as the two of them left the dorm.

The three friends and Ginny met up in the common room, Hermione looking rather embarrassed, and they all went down to breakfast where they met up with Neville.

"Harry, are we training today?" asked Neville.

"Yeah," replied Harry, "after breakfast, meet up with Luna and bring her to our common room and we'll all go together."

* * *

After breakfast everyone was waiting in the Gryffindor common room for Neville and Luna. They didn't have to wait long. Harry got everyone in a circle, holding hands and apparated everyone to the clearing in the forbidden forest.

Once in the clearing, Harry gave his instructions "Right, Ron, Neville, bring Luna up to speed on apparating and continue practicing yourselves. Ginny, Hermione, target practice." Harry conjured what resembled a large dart board and proceeded to show Hermione and Ginny what he wanted them to do, including the incantation for throwing arrows like the arrows he used back at Grimmauld Place and instructed them to try other spell's, curses and hexes after they've mastered throwing the arrows.

Harry stood back on the sidelines and watched everyone training. Hermione and Ginny were shooting arrows at the board and were getting more and more accurate as they were going on. Neville and Ron were teaching Luna how to apparate and noticed she had started getting the hang of it. Harry decided to get Neville and Ron to start their advanced apparition training and sent them off on a few tasks while he took over with Luna's training.

After training for three hours, Hermione and Ginny were now proficient at accurately throwing spells, curses and hexes at the board; Ron and Neville were now able to perform advanced apparition and Luna had just begun her advanced apparition training.

Harry got Neville and Ron to start training with Hermione and Ginny in the target practice and Harry set Luna off on similar tasks to Neville and Ron's apparition tasks.

At lunch, Harry called out for Dobby who promptly appeared in front of him and asked Dobby if he would make up a picnic hamper for six people. Dobby agreed, left and returned a few minutes later complete with picnic hamper and blanket. Harry then asked everyone to take a break from their training and join him for the picnic.

"Harry, this is great!" Ron exclaimed as he started tucking into the food.

"Leave some for everyone else!" Hermione exclaimed jokingly. Everyone laughed.

"You all seem to be getting on okay," Harry said, after everyone had settled down. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's great this training. A lot better than training in school," replied Neville, "it's more enjoyable with just the six of us."

They continued their conversations during their break and then Harry started them off training again. This time Luna joined everyone else in the target practice.

Harry watched everyone in their training again and noticed that Ron had improved significantly since he'd switched his wand. Smiling, Harry decided to meditate. He cleared his mind and began. Another vision of Godric Gryffindor appeared in his mind as he meditated. This time, Godric showed him a vision of duelling. The vision showed Harry the training he needed to use to dodge and block various charms, hexes and jinxes. Harry took note of this so he could start training himself and the other five. After an hour, Harry broke out of the meditative state he was sweating as though he'd done the training himself.

Ginny noticed Harry and ran over to him. "Harry!" she exclaimed, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied, "I just feel like I've been duelling for hours, that's all."

Just then Bane, one of the centaurs from the forbidden forest, appeared in the clearing and walked up to watch the training students shooting arrows at the target. "Impressive," he said and wandered over to Harry.

Harry got up off the floor and stood before Bane. "Are we intruding in your forest Bane?" Harry asked.

"You are," Bane replied, "we have seen in the stars of the great battle to come. A battle that you, Harry Potter, will lead against the dark forces. We will support you in defending the forest when the time comes."

"Thank you Bane," replied Harry, taken back with Bane's support, "Are you granting us permission to train in this clearing?"

"I see no reason not to. You may continue your training Harry Potter." Bane turned around and headed back out of the clearing.

When Bane had gone from sight, Ginny spoke up, "That was strange!"

"Yeah, I think I'd best tell Dumbledore," replied Harry, "Right everyone, apparate back to your dorms, be sure not to apparate in front of anyone. We don't want people knowing we can apparate on the grounds of Hogwarts just yet."

Everyone, except Ginny, nodded and headed back. "Ginny, I'm going straight to Dumbledore, you apparate back to your dorm, I'll see you later."

Ginny reached up on her tiptoes and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and apparated away ; Harry apparated just outside the headmaster's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Dumbledore said, "ah Harry. What do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"

"Sir, I've just spoken with Bane," replied Harry. He stood watching the reaction of his headmaster's face and continued, "He told me that the centaurs have seen a great battle in the stars and told me I would lead it. That's not the strange thing though, he also told me that the centaurs will support us by defending the forest."

"Harry, has Professor Firenze explained the divination of the centaurs in your class?"

"Yes sir. He covered that last year during Umbridge's reign of terror," Harry replied with a sarcastic twist.

Dumbledore chuckled. "I believe the centaurs will support you in defending the forest only because it is in their best interest to do so. You will need to be careful in dealing with them as they have a tendency to do only what benefits themselves."

"Thank you sir, I will be careful." Harry was about to leave when Dumbledore spoke up again.

"Harry, you are of course aware of the up and coming duel?" he said more than asked, "You will not be participating in the duel between students…"

Harry cut him off, "but sir…"

Dumbledore raised his hand and Harry stopped and looked at his feet, fidgeting.

"Harry, you will be permitted to duel, but not against the students. You will give a demonstration of duelling after the main competition against Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin in a three against one duel. I am hoping this will give a demonstration of why I have included you in the Order."

"Er, yes sir."

"Train well Harry," and Dumbledore nodded. Harry nodded back and returned to the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

Back in the Gryffindor common room, Harry slumped down in the armchair next to the fireplace and Ginny got up from her armchair and sat on Harry's lap.

"Are you okay Harry?" Ginny asked.

Smiling down at Ginny he replied, "I am now."

"So, what did Professor Dumbledore say?"

"He just told me to be careful with the centaurs," he replied, then after a short pause he added, "and told me that I can't enter the duel."

"He what? Why?" asked Ron who overheard his best friend and sister talking.

"I must be too good," replied Harry smugly.

"What's the catch Harry? I know there's more!" said Hermione.

"I can never fool you can I Hermione?" replied Harry.

"Well!" Hermione said.

Harry sighed, "I've got to duel a few Order members instead."

"A few? Three?" asked Ginny.

"Yes Ginny," replied Harry.

"You're having three duels against Order members?" asked Ron for confirmation.

"Er, no Ron, one duel against all three, at once," Harry confirmed.

"Oh," Ron replied.

"I'm going to make sure we're all prepared for the duelling competition. I'll teach duelling in the AD classes but I'll teach advanced duelling in the new DA classes."

"You're starting up the DA as well as the AD classes?" asked Ron.

"Oh Ron, you can be so thick sometimes," Hermione said, Ginny and Harry chuckled, "It will be like the training we had today, only the six of us."

"Oh," replied Ron, "it's starting to get a little confusing, that's all. DADA, AD and DA lessons!"

The four of them chatted until dinner time and then made their way down to the great hall for dinner. Ron's stomach had started growling rather loudly about an hour before dinner and started complaining when Hermione wouldn't let him go down to the kitchens to eat early.

Entering the hall, Harry noticed both Neville and Luna sitting at the Ravenclaw table talking. Harry approached them, crouched down between them and whispered "Are you two up for some duelling practice tomorrow?" Both of them nodded and Harry told them to apparate to the clearing at 10am. Harry then went back over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ginny.

The evening went along relatively peacefully, with Ron and Hermione only arguing a couple of times, and everyone decided to get an early night, ready for another day of training.

Harry settled himself in his bed and started going through the duelling training in his mind readying it for the next day. It didn't take long before he dropped off into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning Harry got up early and decided to go for a run before breakfast. He changed into his tracksuit and made his way down to the common room. Ginny was waiting there for him. "Coming for a run Ginny?" asked Harry.

Smiling up at Harry, she silently nodded and followed Harry out of the portrait hole, down the stairs and outside the castle. The training lasted an hour and they both discussed the extra training they were doing now and the up and coming quidditch tryouts this week, which Harry had forgotten about. As usual, after their training, Ginny went up to the prefects bathroom and Harry went straight up to the common room to wait for everyone to get up to go to breakfast.

Hermione came down into the common room first. "Morning Harry," Hermione said as she came over to sit down next to Harry, "I wanted to talk to you before everyone else got up."

"Oh, I'm sorry about yesterday Hermione…" Harry responded.

"Oh, it's okay. That's not the reason I wanted to speak to you," she replied, "have you noticed anything strange with Ron?"

"Hermione, he's your boyfriend not mine," replied Harry.

Hermione playfully slapped Harry's arm, "I mean with his magic! I noticed yesterday it didn't take long for him to catch up with Ginny and I in the target practice. He did a lot better than he normally does."

"You must be a good influence on him," Harry said, matter-of-factly. He didn't want to tell her the real reason for this. He didn't really want to tell Ginny, but he was a rather excited with what he'd just done. He knew if Ron found out about the wand switch, there'd be hell to pay.

Before Hermione could ask anymore questions, Ron and Neville came down the boy's dorm stairs and joined them and, as if on queue, Ginny walked in through the portrait hole.

"All set then?" Harry asked, getting up off his seat. Everyone nodded in reply and went down for their breakfast.

During breakfast, Ron and Harry discussed the quidditch tryouts which were due to be held on Tuesday after all the classes had finished. They talked about the vacancies on the team and drew up a flier to stick on the notice board in the common room. As soon as breakfast was over, Luna joined them and they all went back up to the Gryffindor common room. Ron pinned the quidditch flier on the notice board and they all went up to the sixth year boys dorm room to apparate to the clearing in the forbidden forest.

As soon as everyone arrived in the forest, Harry got everyone to form a circle around him and explained what he was going to teach them all. They all followed Harry's example of his stretching exercises with only a small amount of fuss from Ron, and Harry instructed them all to duel him, five against one, so he could give a demonstration as to what he wanted to accomplish.

As the first jinx was thrown at Harry, he tumbled over to his right to avoid being hit and threw a leg locker curse at his attacker, Ron, and then the others started firing curses at Harry who kept avoiding them all and countering with various curses. To his surprise, Neville was the last one standing but Harry disarmed him easily. The duel lasted only five minutes.

"Well, I'm sorry to say that that duel was disappointing…"

Ron cut Harry off, "You kept leaping about all over the place, it was hard to aim for you!"

Harry responded, "That's what duels are all about. You have to keep moving to make it harder for your assailant to hit you. If you can't apparate to move out the way, you need to tumble, jump and roll."

Harry waved his hand over towards the tree line, and five targets appeared, all spaced apart. "What I need you all to do is practice firing curses at moving targets. Once you get the hang of that, we'll move onto how you move during a duel and practice tumbling and jumping." Another wave of Harry's hand and the targets started moving from left to right.

"Okay everyone, take you positions in front of one of the targets and start your training."

Ginny came up to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You amaze me every day Harry," and she went over to stand in front of one of the targets.

Ron was looking bemused. "Anything the matter Ron?" asked Harry.

"I'm just wondering how you managed to conjure those targets without your wand and then if that wasn't enough you made them move without your wand as well!" exclaimed Ron.

Everyone looked at Harry as though waiting for an answer. Harry sighed and started to explain, "Something Professor Dumbledore explained to me ages ago was that if I put my mind to something, I can accomplish pretty much anything, mainly because I have no preconceptions about magic. I've been practicing meditation and can now focus my mind enough to perform some magic without a wand," Harry emphasised the word some. "We've all got magic inside of us and a wand let's us channel our magic through it without having to concentrate too much. We all know that different types of wands produce different results in each and every witch or wizard, that's why we each have our own wands and stick to using them. Using someone else's wand might not produce as strong a magic, some other wands may increase the strength of the magic but not be as controlled. The magic inside all of us is as different as each wand. Some people, like Professor Dumbledore, are extremely strong and seem to have an abundance of magic, other people aren't so fortunate. The stronger the magic inside you, and the stronger your mind, the more chance you will have in accomplishing wandless magic."

Harry looked around everyone, who seamed to be struck dumb and added, "The mind strengthening exercises we're doing in the AD classes will go a long way to help you but will not give you any guarantee so don't throw your wands out just yet."

"Right, enough of that. Come on then, let's get started. I want everyone to be able to hit the centre of the targets before lunch."

Everyone stared at each other and then started their training, and Harry settled down for some more meditation. During Harry's meditation, he had another visit from Godric Gryffindor. This time however, Godric wasn't showing Harry any training exercises. Harry found himself standing in the Hogwarts grounds with only himself and Godric present. Harry glanced around noticing that Hogwarts looked slightly newer and perhaps a little smaller.

"Hello Harry," said Godric as he approached.

"Er, Hello," Harry replied, stunned at being face to face with his one thousand year old ancestor. In all his previous visions and dreams, Harry was only an observer.

"You have done extremely well with your training Harry. But more training will be required if you are to defeat Salazar Slytherin's heir. I must say, not even Salazar is happy with his heir, but I've yet to convince him to help you."

"Erm, okay." Harry was still finding it hard to cope with standing in front of his ancient ancestor. Godric, sensing Harry's uneasiness, reassured him, "Harry, you can relax here. You already know how to get in touch with me and I'm here anytime you need to talk. Right now however, I need you to train with the others in your group. You will also need to identify the final six members of your group." Before Harry could respond, Godric put his hand up and continued, "I cannot tell you who the other members of your group are, just know this, you have to unite the houses of Hogwarts for the final battle. Now, please return to your training and remember, you can get in touch with me anytime you want but don't neglect your training."

Harry found himself being brought back to reality and shuck himself. 'What did he mean other six members?' he thought.

Harry got up and watched the progress of his 'students' ; he smiled to himself when he saw how well they were doing. Neville was doing really well but he could see he was getting rather frustrated, so Harry went over to him.

"Hi Neville, are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying my best but I just can't get any more accurate. Ron's doing really well and everyone else…" Neville sounded really upset.

Harry suddenly had a thought, "Erm, Neville, who's wand is that?"

"Well, it belongs to my Mum. I was using my Dad's wand but that broke last term. Why?"

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed, "Neville, come with me and we'll get you a new wand, one of your own." Harry put his hand on Neville's shoulder and apparated to Ollivander's shop. "Mr Ollivander will take care of you Neville, I'll be right back."

Harry ran down the cobbled streets to Gringott's while Neville stayed in the shop to get his new wand. By the time Harry came back with some of his gold from his Gringott's vault, Neville, with the help of Mr Ollivander, had picked out his new wand.

"Ah, Mr Potter. I'll have to start putting you on commission," Mr Ollivander joked.

"We both know the importance of having the right wand sir. I'm just trying to help out my friends," Harry replied, "How much do I owe you?"

"I take it you don't want to part exchange this wand as it belongs to your mother?" Mr Ollivander said rather than asked, "This wand costs eight galleons and four sickles."

Harry counted out the money and handed it over to Neville ; he apparated Neville and himself back to the clearing in the forest.

"Thanks Harry, I'll never be able to thank you enough!" Neville exclaimed, hugging Harry.

"What's going on Harry?" asked Ginny.

"Oh, I just bought Neville a wand, that's all," replied Harry, "Right, come on, lets get back to the training, there's still a few minutes before lunch."

Neville and Ginny returned to their training and Harry conjured a moving target for himself and began training with the others.

Dobby and Winky appeared a few minutes later with another picnic basket and set up an area for the group to have their lunch. Harry announced that it was time for them to take a break and they all settled down to eat.

"Well, I'm happy with all your progress," Harry said, looking around at everyone, Neville was beaming at him, "I'll make it a little more interesting after lunch!"

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Ron, with a mouth full of food. Harry laughed softly. How Ron managed to speak with a mouth full of food was beyond him.

"Let's just say that your 'targets' will become a little less predictable," Harry replied.

As they were enjoying their lunch, an unexpected visitor arrived in the clearing. "Is this a private picnic or can anyone join in?" asked Professor Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling as he spoke.

Everyone gasped and started to panic, not knowing what to do. Harry however was calm, "Please sir, I'd be honoured if you'd join us."

Dumbledore sat down and joined them. Harry told his headmaster of the training they were doing while they finished their lunch. Dumbledore seamed impressed and decided to stay a while to watch Harry's training session.

Harry made the targets move all over, not just left and right like before, but up and down as well with sharp movements.

Everyone quickly got the hang of firing their charms at the targets and Dumbledore approached Harry smiling. "I'm very impressed with what you've done here. I shall look forward to seeing your students in action at the duelling competition." Harry thanked his headmaster and Dumbledore left the clearing to go back up to the castle.

After a few hours of training Harry got everyone to gather around him in a circle again for another duel. This time, all his students managed to hit him virtually every time.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed, "You've all done extremely well. It's time for everyone to return to the castle. We'll continue these training sessions every weekend, except for Hogsmeade weekends and quidditch matches, when we can have the weekend off."

Everyone nodded and apparated back to the castle.

Harry's new training regime had begun. He will make sure everyone of his friends will be prepared, not only for the up-and-coming duelling competition, but also for the impending battle.


	9. Chapter 9 Trouble's Brewing

**Chapter 9**

_**Troubles Brewing **_

After their training, Harry and Ginny shared an armchair in the common room, Neville had gone off to find Luna; Ron and Hermione went out for a stroll around the grounds. The rest of the day went by just like any other day until it was time for bed. They all said their 'good night's' and went up to their dorms.

* * *

The next morning Harry had a lay in while everyone else, except for Hermione, went to class. Harry breezed through the whole day, but paid more attention in his Divination class and started asking questions about the centaurs abilities at divination. Everyone was surprised at Harry's new attitude to Divination, except Ron who knew he'd spoken with Bane in the forest and even he took more interest in class. Potions went by as normal, only twenty points were taken away from Gryffindor during that lesson. Harry just wanted the day to end. He was looking forward to the quidditch tryouts the following day.

* * *

Harry started his day, after breakfast, with charms where they learned more shield charms, nothing as advanced as Harry's shielding techniques against the unforgivables, at least the cruciatus curse anyway.

After charms, instead of going to his transfiguration class, Harry found a nice quiet spot and apparated to the clearing in the forest. There, he waited a few minutes, transformed into his griffin form and took flight towards Hagrid's hut.

'Perfect timing' Harry thought as he looked down towards Hagrid and his fifth year class. He'd noticed them all settling in for the start of the class and also noticed Hagrid who seamed rather unsettled. 'Hagrid!' Harry called out in his mind, 'It's me, Harry. The griffin is on his way!'

Harry noticed Hagrid perked up a little and rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He waited a couple of minutes and landed down behind the class and sat down. He gave a nod to Hagrid who finished his introductions and made the class turn around.

Everyone gasped, except for Ginny of course. Ginny ran up to Harry and started cuddling him and stroking his fur.

"Now now Ginny. Be careful!" warned Hagrid.

"It's okay Hagrid, he's just a big pussy cat really." Ginny replied rubbing Harry's cheeks. Harry let out a large purr of appreciation and rolled onto his back.

Harry remained in his griffin form for the whole lesson so Hagrid could teach them all about the golden griffins and then trundled off behind Hagrid's cabin when everyone made their way back to the castle. Hagrid and Ginny followed Harry behind the cabin where Harry transformed back into his human form.

"Oh 'arry!" Hagrid exclaimed, "I al'ays knew there was somethin' special 'bout you!"

Ginny ran up to Harry again smiling, "That was great Harry!"

"That's okay Ginny, and Hagrid, let me know if you need a griffin again won't you?" said Harry.

"Tha' I will 'arry, tha' I will," replied Hagrid as Harry and Ginny walked back up to the castle for lunch.

The rest of the day flew by with Harry's excitement at riding his broom again for the quidditch tryouts. Now was the time to take off for the quidditch pitch to take a look at all the new Gryffindor Quidditch Team hopefuls and perhaps manage to fit a game in as well.

Everyone assembled on the quidditch pitch waiting for Ron to start the tryouts.

"Hi everyone," Ron started, "thanks for coming and showing your interest in joining the best quidditch team at Hogwarts!"

Luna's hat roared into life as Ron said that and she waved at her boyfriend, Neville, who waved back.

"What I want everyone to do, is split up into different groups per position. If you want to be a chaser, please go over there," Ron indicated to the left hand side of the pitch, "If you want to be a beater, please go over there," Ron indicated to the right hand side of the pitch.

Ron turned to Harry, "Fancy being a target for our potential beaters mate?"

Harry smiled, "Yeah, why not. I'm used to being a target on the pitch anyway!" Harry laughed, "Have you told Madam Pomfrey to be ready for me?" he joked.

Ron laughed and Harry turned to walk over to the potential beaters. Ron and Ginny walked over to the potential chasers and started practicing. Ron positioned himself in the goal and each potential chaser tried his hardest to shoot the quaffle through one of the hoops behind him.

'Great Ron, what am I suppose to do with this lot?' Harry thought to himself. He turned around and looked at the faces of the potential beaters. "Hi Neville, I'm surprised to see you here?"

"Hi Harry, it was Luna's idea really," Neville blushed and looked down at his feet.

Harry chuckled, remembering Neville's first flight on a broom which resulted in Harry becoming the youngest seaker in Hogwarts history. He took a deep breath, "Right, Ron wants me to be a target for you guys so what I want is you in the air, one by one, and try your best to knock me off my broom." Harry looked around again at their faces, "It's okay guys," seeing the look of horror on their faces with the thought of knocking Harry off his broom, "I'm quite a good flyer!"

Harry released a bludger and took to the air. Neville took to the air towards the bludger and whacked it as hard as he could towards Harry. 'Whoa, that was close!' Harry thought as he swerved out of the way. Thirty seconds later another bludger, or rather the same one, came towards Harry. He broke hard, leaned back and only just managed to escape being hit. Harry shook his head in amazement and landed on the ground next to the other prospective beaters.

"Excellent Neville! You can make your way back to the castle now if you want. Ron's going to post the results of the tryouts on the notice board tomorrow," explained Harry.

Neville nodded and made his way back up to the castle with Luna ; Harry got back on his broom to test the next beater out.

Meanwhile, back down the other end of the field, Ron was testing the scoring skills of the prospective chasers.

An hour later everyone was back on the ground.

Ron dismissed the group back to the castle and spoke to Harry and Ginny about the new team prospects. "So Harry, what did you think of the beaters?" asked Ron.

"Neville really surprised me, he nearly got me! I think our little target practice has done him some good!" exclaimed Harry. "Parvati surprised me as well. She was pretty good, better than Seamus. What about the chasers?"

"I think Dennis and Lavender were the best ones, what about you Ron?" replied Ginny.

"Yeah, I suppose. I'm just not too sure about Dennis. With enough practice he should be okay though."

"Is that it then?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get back to the hall for dinner, all this work's made me hungry!" replied Ron.

"Everything makes you hungry!" said Ginny.

* * *

Everything started falling together into a nice routine for Harry and his friends as they all settled into the Hogwarts life once more. The quidditch team had been decided and regular practices were planned for Tuesday nights. Harry's advanced defence classes on Wednesday nights started without any problems. Harry's Animagus training with Hermione and Ginny on Thursday nights were getting under way although Hermione seemed to be having a few difficulties. Harry's weekend training sessions were also fine. Everything was running how it should be and everyone was happy.

On the 28th September, the Saturday before the duelling competition, was the first Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was talking excitedly about going into Hogsmeade during breakfast that morning. Harry's 'special' weekend class was put off for the day so they could all take a well earned break.

After breakfast the six friends, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna, were walking out of the great hall when Harry stopped suddenly. Ginny looked up at Harry. His eyes were open wide but were not focussed on anything in particular and his mouth hung open as though it were a venus fly trap waiting for its pray.

Harry suddenly snapped out of his apparent comatose state. "Voldemort's up to something!" Harry exclaimed.

"What!" exclaimed Ron, "How do you know?"

"Did you just have a vision or something?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. I saw him gathering his death eaters. It seems he's been recruiting since the Ministry attack," replied Harry, "I've got to tell Dumbledore. Wait here for me."

Harry ran off, then apparated when he was out of site, to Dumbledore's office. Instead of knocking on the door, Harry burst through straight into Dumbledore's office.

"Yes Harry, what can I do for you?"

"Sir," Harry caught his breath, "sir, I think Voldemort's up to something. I saw a vision of him summoning his death eaters, giving them orders and saw them apparating away."

"Indeed," Dumbledore replied, "is there any more you can tell me?"

"No sir. I didn't hear anything, just saw what I told you. Nothing more, except… they appeared to be in three separate groups when they were apparating away," replied Harry.

"Curious… Very well. I will notify some of the Order members to apparate to Hogsmeade immediately and start patrolling, covertly of course. I take it you will be going to Hogsmeade?"

"Yes sir. I was just on my way with the others."

"Very well, be on your guard Harry. I will also inform the Ministry that there may be an attack on Diagon Alley and Azkaban."

"Yes sir, I will," replied Harry, and with that, Harry ran back down to meet up with the others, who were still waiting outside the great hall.

"Is Dumbledore calling off the Hogsmeade visit?" asked Ron.

"No, we're all going. People have already left anyway. Dumbledore's going to call some of the Order in to patrol Hogsmeade and is informing the Ministry of a possible attack on Diagon Alley and Azkaban. Make sure you've all got your wands and can reach them quickly. I have a feeling this is not going to be a relaxing day!"

"I don't like the sound of that," said Neville, "What if Gran gets caught shopping in Diagon Alley?" he asked no one in particular.

"I'm sure it will be fine Neville," Harry reassured him.

The six of them made their way to Hogsmeade and told everyone they came across about the possible attack and to be careful. As they walked past the new Hogsmeade branch of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, Ron popped in to let them know about the possible attack.

"Don't worry little bro. We've got a few surprises up our sleeves if they try anything!" Fred reassured Ron.

The group carried on walking down the street, every time they heard a POP, their heads would turn towards the noise and each time they all sighed, glad that it wasn't a death eater, just an Order member who nodded back at them.

The group decided to take a rest from walking around and sat on the grass just up from Dervish & Bangs, where they could see right the way down the main street of Hogsmeade.

Harry called for Dobby and got a picnic organised for everyone. Hermione complained at first but after Dobby explained to her that he was only too happy to provide the group with food, she calmed down a little.

They were all enjoying their picnic and had just finished when there was an explosion from the other end of the village. They all sprang up on their feet and drew their wands out.

All of a sudden there were masked death eaters in black cloaks swarming the village firing curses at people fleeing the area.

"Come on everyone, stay together," Harry ordered as he made his way back down the street. Death eaters suddenly apparated in front of the group and raised their wands. They weren't counting on Harry's group being much of a threat and were surprised that Harry and his group evaded them easily as they somersaulted and rolled out of the way throwing counter curse after counter curse. In just a few minutes the death eaters on the east side of the village were all bound and gagged and the group made their way further along the street.

Harry had a chuckle as he saw Fred and George throwing what looked like missiles towards the death eaters. It wasn't long before the death eaters on the west side of the village were all incapacitated.

Just as Harry thought it was all over, two more groups of death eaters appeared and immediately started firing curses towards the group. Ginny got hit and fell to the ground.

"Noooooo!" shouted Harry. To everyone surprise, Harry held up his hands and the death eaters all flew back and fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry walked up to one of the death eaters and revived him.

"Lucius," Harry said in a voice not of his own, "what a surprise to see you. You go back to your master and give him this message, tell him that I am ready for him, tell him that I know the prophecy, tell him that I know my powers and tell him I know how to kill him!"

The look on Lucius Malfoy's face was one of horror but tried to hide it, "I will tell him nothing Potter!" he spat.

Harry revived the death eater next to Lucius and waited for him to stand. Harry pointed a finger at the death eater and an orange beam shot out hitting the death eater in the chest. Lucius looked at the fallen death eater shocked at what he saw and looked back at Harry.

"Go!" Harry growled and Lucius disapparated.

Harry turned around towards Ginny. Ron and Hermione were knelt down next to her and looked up at Harry. Fear spread on their faces as they noticed the piercing yellow eye's from Harry and feeling the magic emanating from him. Harry made a gesture with both his arms and Ron and Hermione both stood up and backed off from Ginny as though being pulled back by puppeteers controlling them. Harry walked up to Ginny and waved his hand over her and she sat up suddenly. Harry picked her up and took her in his arms. "No one will ever harm you Ginny. No one," he said.

As Harry was holding Ginny, Hermione noticed Harry's eyes returning to normal and approached him.

"Harry?" she asked tentatively, tears forming in her eyes as she approached Harry.

Harry slowly looked over to Hermione and opened his arm for her, gesturing for her to come over to him. She came over and joined in the hug with Harry and Ginny and sobbed into his shoulder. Harry looked over to Ron and made the same gesture and he too joined in the group hug. Seeing this, Neville and Luna also joined in. Unknown by Harry and the others, a shadow lurked in the background watching with interest.

They stayed there all together for what seemed like an hour until they heard the familiar clonking of a wooden leg behind them. They all released each other, composed themselves, then faced Mad Eye Moody.

"Good job Potter!" Moody exclaimed.

Harry looked up with sadness in his eyes, "no Moody, I killed one of them."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. They'd kill you, and your friends, if they ever had the chance!"

Harry nodded to the retired Auror and walked back down the street towards the Three Broomsticks, or what was left of it.

As they got closer, everyone noticed Fred and George clearing away rubble from the pub and rushed over to help them.

"Fred! George!" Ron exclaimed.

"Good to see you little bro," George said, "giz' a hand!"

Everyone helped except Harry. After a few seconds, everyone realised that Harry was just stood there and turned to face him. Everyone stared as Harry's eyes turned yellow again and he motioned with his hands and moved everyone out of the way. What happened next surprised everyone as Harry levitated all the rubble up into the air.

After everyone got over the shock of seeing Harry do this, they all dove into the ruined pub and started levitating everyone that were trapped, onto the street.

Once the pub was searched, Harry lowered the rubble and rebuilt the pub before everyone's eyes. A photographer from the Daily Prophet took pictures of this but Harry waved a finger at the camera and smoke bellowed out of it. The photographer was about to complain when he saw Harry's eyes. He just nodded and disapparated away.

Harry turned around, looked at Ginny, smiled and collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Voldemort's hiding place, Voldemort paced up and down in front of his closest Death Eaters. "The Potter boy is gaining in strength. He must be stopped soon. How many Dementors did we manage to recruit?"

"All of them my lord, about 500 from Azkaban and about another 750 joined us from elsewhere after the attack," reported Rodolphus Lestrange.

"Excellent!" exclaimed Voldemort, "and what of Diagon Alley?"

Crabb and Goyle senior stepped forward and bowed low before their master, "I'm sorry my lord, the aurors seemed prepared for an attack and captured Pettigrew."

"Imbeciles!" Voldemort roared, "get out of my sight!"

"Yes my lord," both men replied, bowing and retreating away from their master.

* * *

Harry awoke to find himself in a strange room on his own. He looked around, noticing all the walls were white, in fact everything in the room was white. 'I must be in the hospital wing, again' Harry thought to himself.

'Ginny!' He cried out with his mind, 'Ginny!'

A couple of minutes passed before Ginny burst through the door and jumped on the bed.

"Ginny! Can't… breath!"

"Oh, sorry, I just missed you so much. I was worried."

"That's okay Gin," replied Harry, "I missed you too. How long have I been in here?"

"A few days. It's Tuesday morning."

"Yes Mr Potter, you had us all worried," said Madam Pomfrey, "Now Miss Weasley, please remove yourself from Mr Potter's bed."

"I'll go and tell everyone you're awake," said Ginny blushing.

"Now, let's check you over," said Madam Pomfrey. She gave Harry various tests to make sure he had recovered and conjured a breakfast for him. As she left, Dumbledore arrived, "Ah, Harry. Good to see you're awake," he said.

"Sir ? What happened ?" asked Harry.

"Well Harry, from what Miss Granger told me, your emotions from the attack on Miss Weasley overpowered you and enabled you to channel all your anger back towards the death eaters who attacked you and your friends. I need to research this further to see if there is a link to Godric Gryffindor, unless you know that the two are linked?"

"I don't know sir. It happened so fast."

Dumbledore patted Harry on the shoulder, nodded, and left Harry to rest although his rest was short lived as Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville came rushing into the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, "What you did was bloody brilliant!"

"Everyone's talking about how you threatened Voldemort!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I don't really remember," said Harry.

"I'm sure you will remember in time Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "Now, everyone please leave Mr Potter alone, he needs rest. I'm sure he'll be well enough to return to the Gryffindor common room this evening."

* * *

Later that day, Harry returned to his common room. It was empty, as classes hadn't quite finished for the day, so Harry went straight up to his dormitory and sat cross legged on his bed to meditate. He's been out of it for a few days so he wanted to try and get in touch with Godric Gryffindor. He had a lot of questions about what happened to him in the attack on Hogsmeade.

After a few minutes, Godric appeared in Harry's mind. "Ah Harry, I'm glad you're well."

"Godric, can you tell me what happened in Hogsmeade? Everything is a bit hazy."

"Our link is growing stronger, I managed to channel my essence through you but only because you requested it. That, combined with your magical Animagus form, can give you great powers, powers which will help stop Voldemort's reign of terror," explained Godric.

"So, in a way, I called you to help me?" asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Godric, "in time you will become so powerful you will not need my help any longer."

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed, entering the dorm, breaking Harry away from his meditative state. "Oh, sorry mate," said Ron, seeing the look of Harry's face.

"Never mind Ron. I was just trying to find out what happened with me in Hogsmeade."

"Did you find out anything?" Ron asked sheepishly sitting down on his bed.

"A little. Godric helped me."

"Oh," was all Ron said and got up and left the dorm. Harry followed closely behind Ron, back down into the common room to find the Gryffindor Quidditch team all waiting. Ron turned round to face Harry, "Do you feel up to practicing tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I think I'll go down to the room of requirements to do some training if you don't mind. The last thing I want to do is fall off my broom and end up back in the hospital wing!"

"Okay Harry, see you later."

* * *

As Harry reached the room of requirements, he stopped to listen. He could have sworn he heard footsteps behind him. He shrugged and paced up and down in front of the hidden door to the room of requirements, then entered. Just as Harry was closing the door, a foot appeared in the door jam. Harry peered around the edge of the door to see who the foot belonged to.

"Malfoy!" exclaimed Harry, "What are you doing here? Bugger off!"

"I need a word Potter, in private," replied Draco.

Curious as to what the future Death Eater wanted, Harry opened the door to let Draco in. Harry waved his hand and two over stuffed armchairs appeared for them to sit on.

"Harry," Draco began, Harry wrinkled his forehead in thought, trying to think when Draco ever called him by his first name, "I saw what you did on Saturday in Hogsmeade and I also came to tell you that Peter Pettigrew was captured in the attack against Diagon Alley."

"What do you know about Pettigrew?" asked Harry.

"I'm not stupid Potter, you know who my father is!", spat Draco, "I know he framed your Godfather for those muggle murders. It's only a matter of time before he'll confess and clear your Godfather's name, unless the slimy rat escapes."

"It's a bit late for that now!" Harry spat.

"Is it?" asked Draco. Harry stared at his enemy of six years with curiosity. "You don't know anything about the Veil do you?" asked Draco.

"I know anyone who enters the Veil dies," Harry replied, staring at his feet. Harry didn't like being reminded of this subject.

"The Department Of Mysteries at the Ministry aren't the only ones researching the Veil you know. The Dark Lord is also interested in the Veil. That was one of the reasons for the attack at the Ministry. I know the Dark Lord intends to use the Veil to bring back the most vile criminals to join his forces."

"How?" asked Harry, hopefully.

"I don't know exactly, I just overheard my father talking to someone about it over the summer. It seems the Dark Lord was quite upset about the failure of the attack at the Ministry. I think he might be planning another attack but I'm not sure."

"You don't seem sure of anything do you?" spat Harry.

"I'm not a Death Eater you know!" Draco spat back, "I don't want to become a slave like my father! If you don't want to listen to what I've got to say, I'll leave you alone!" Draco rose to leave, but Harry stopped him.

"I'm sorry, but you've never given me any reason to trust you. Why should I trust you now?"

"With what I saw you do at Hogsmeade, I now know I have another choice I can make. I can either become a Death Eater, a slave, like my father, and probably die or get locked up in Azkaban, or try and make a difference and probably live and clear my family's name."

"I still don't trust you!"

Draco left Harry alone in the room of requirements to think about what he said. Harry's thoughts went back to the Veil and the night of his Godfather's supposed death. Was there really a chance that his Godfather could be saved?


	10. Chapter 10 The Duel

**Chapter 10**

_**The Duel **_

Harry and the others spent every spare moment they had practicing for the up and coming duel, and finally, the night of October the 2nd came upon them. The small group of friends gathered in the room of requirements for a bit of pre-duel practice.

"Excellent, I think you're all ready to face the rest of the school. I'll be very surprised if you're not all in the top five combatants. No offence Luna but Gryffindor's gonna kick some butt tonight!" exclaimed Harry as he raised his wand in the air and everyone cheered.

They all made their way to the great hall smiling and confident they'd all come out winners.

The great hall was set out as usual, except all the tables had been transformed into duelling platforms. Once everyone had gotten into the hall, Professor Dumbledore stood on the main stage and began his speech, "Welcome everyone to this very special duelling competition to which an overwhelming amount of students have entered. There will be four duels at a time which will be refereed by Professors Flitwick, Snape, Weasley and Lupin. All hexes and jinxes are valid except those that cause serious bodily injuries or death. The duel ends when one cannot continue due to being incapacitated or disarmed, and house points will be awarded to the winners. There are a lot of duels to take place, so, without further ado, let's get started."

The four professors moved to stand by the four main platforms and called out the first eight combatants who were drawn from the sorting hat. Harry was relieved to see that none of his friends had to fight each other straight away, although Ginny had to go up against Hannah Abbott, a sixth year Hufflepuff, and Hermione had to go up against Morag McDougal, also a sixth year but from Ravenclaw. Draco Malfoy had also been called up first against Colin Creevey and Pansy Parkinson had been called up against Parvati Patil.

All the duels were over pretty quick as most of the students who'd entered the competition hadn't had much experience, if any. The following duels were over just as quick until slowly the number of combatants was reduced to the final sixteen. The only duels which lasted longer than a few minutes came when two combatants from Harry's AD class were up against each other. Dumbledore stood up and announced that there will be a small break whilst the great hall was returned to normal for dinner so the final sixteen combatants would have chance to recharge themselves before continuing with the duel. Harry congratulated his friends on getting this far and gave them a few tips about fighting the other eleven combatants, then returned to the great hall for dinner.

The dinner was quite a rushed affair so the final duels wouldn't run into the night. There was another short break whilst the professors returned the great hall back to its duelling formation. Harry took the opportunity to wish Ginny good luck and to give her more tips.

"Harry, I'll be fine, honestly, there's no need to worry," reassured Ginny.

"I know, I'm proud of you," replied Harry, giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

The duelling continued and seemed to be fiercer which knocked Hermione out, who had to go up against Pansy Parkinson. Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna all went through to the next stage before the semi-finals, as did Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie MacMillan and Terry Boot.

Ginny was drawn up against Pansy, Neville was drawn up against Draco, Ron with Terry and Luna with Ernie.

Pansy fought fiercely against Ginny, sending curses one after another. Ginny kept rolling and somersaulting out of the way and erecting shields against her attacks until Ginny got closer and closer to Pansy forcing her back until finally Ginny launched herself at Pansy and landed a punch to the side of Pansy's jaw making her fall back and drop her wand.

Neville didn't even bother with any acrobatics against Draco. He calmly erected shields and deflected all Draco's curses walking closer and closer until Neville calmly pressed his wand against Draco's neck who promptly dropped his wand in submission.

Ron and Terry's duel lasted longer. Both of them were quite evenly matched against each other. Harry made a mental note to teach Ron more powerful attacks and counter attacks to take his opponents out sooner. Eventually Ron won by deflecting Terry's leg locker curse back at him and countering with the Expelliarmus curse.

Luna erected a shield straight away and waited until Ernie had tried all the curses he could think of, then Luna took her chance and finished him off with a powerful Disillusionment charm which confused Ernie so much he lost his balance, fell off the platform and banged his head on he stone floor of the great hall. However, before Madam Pomfrey sprang into action, Luna had jumped off the platform and performed a Coma Sano spell and levitated Ernie through the door towards the hospital wing.

Dumbledore stood and announced that there will be a short break while Luna returns from the hospital wing. Harry went out of the great hall and once out of sight apparated to the hospital wing to see if Luna and Ernie were both alright.

"Harry! I didn't mean to knock him out like that" explained Luna.

"That's okay Luna, accidents do happen from time to time. Are you able to continue with the duel?"

Luna looked up at Madam Pomfrey, "It's okay dear. Mr MacMillan will be fine, thanks to your quick thinking." Luna looked back at Harry, nodded and took his hand. The two of them apparated back outside the great hall. "Come on Luna, it's not your fault. One more duel and it will be all over."

"Only one more Harry?" asked Luna, "Don't you have any faith in me?"

Harry smiled, "Of course I do, come on let's get in there."

Harry and Luna stepped back into the great hall. There weren't as many people to watch the duelling as it was getting quite late.

The sorting hat drew the names for the duels one last time. Ginny was drawn against Ron, which meant Luna was drawn against Neville.

The last four to be drawn took their places on the platforms, bowed to each other and began. Ron didn't have a chance against his little sister. She immediately fired a Stupefy charm at Ron who didn't manage to move out of the way fast enough. Luna immediately cast a shield charm on herself but Neville's spells were too strong and knocked her shield out making way for Neville's Petrificus Totalus charm. Neville rushed to Luna's side to release her and help her up. Harry had to remind Ginny to revive her brother, which she did reluctantly.

Dumbledore stepped forward to praise the combatants, "Well done everyone, well done. Will the final two combatants please step onto the main duelling platform for the final duel?"

The final duel was taking place on the larger platform on the main stage so everyone had a better view of the duel. Ginny stood on the left, Neville stood on the right, both bowed to each other then started. Curses were thrown thick and fast, with both Ginny and Neville showing off their acrobatic skills. The students watching the contest were all staring open mouthed, amazed at the speed of the duel and trying to decipher some of the strange curses that were being thrown at each other. After five minutes of constant duelling, Ginny tripped and opened up for a curse from Neville and the duel was over.

Dumbledore stepped forward once more to praise the combatants, "Well done, that is some of the finest duelling I have ever seen!". Dumbledore waited until all the cheering and clapping had died down before continuing, "The winner of the duelling competition, Neville Longbottom, earns Gryffindor house 200 points". Dumbledore once again had to wait until all the cheering and clapping had died down before continuing on, "The first runner up, Ginevra Weasley, earns Gryffindor house 100 points," there was another pause, "and the second and third runners up, Ronald Weasley and Luna Lovegood, earn 50 points each."

"Wow, we're sure to win the cup this year, even if we loose at quidditch!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, it's not bad at all. We'll definitely thrash Slytherin this year!" replied Harry.

"And now," Dumbledore continued, "for the final duel of the evening."

"Oh bugger, in all the excitement, I forgot!" exclaimed Harry. Harry waved his hands and changed into his nice new golden yellow robes and waited for Dumbledore to finish his announcement.

"The final duel will be between myself and Harry Potter."

Harry turned to his friends, "I was supposed to duel members of the Order, I wonder what happened?"

At first there was silence, except from Harry's close friends, particularly Hermione and Ginny, who cheered and whistled Harry good luck, then the rest of the audience starting clapping and cheering as both Dumbledore and Harry made their way to the main duelling platform.

Dumbledore waved his hands around the duelling platform and erected a shield to protect the audience from any stray spells. "In this duel, all curses are permitted, except the killing curse. Wands are not permitted and the duel will be over when one of us is incapacitated or submits."

Whispers of "no wands!" and "all curses except the killing curse!" could be heard all around the great hall as people were discussing the up and coming duel.

"Is Harry really powerful enough to handle Dumbledore?" Ron asked Hermione.

"We'll see in a minute won't we!" replied Hermione.

Dumbledore and Harry took their places on the platform, both looking calm and relaxed.

Dumbledore raised his hand and summoned a ball of fire which he threw at Harry. Harry waved his hand at the ball of fire turning it into a fire demon who took his place in front of Harry.

"His eyes have turned yellow!" Ron exclaimed.

"We'll have to ask Harry how and why he does that," replied Ginny.

Dumbledore raised both his hands and summoned what can only be described as a storm cloud, over the top of the fire demon. The storm cloud started raining and lightning and eventually destroyed the fire demon. Dumbledore then performed the Cruciatus Curse on Harry who with one wave of his hand rebound it back at Dumbledore.

Harry then performed the Imperius Curse on Dumbledore who then went into a sort of tap dance. That confused Harry as he didn't try to get Dumbledore to do that. Dumbledore saw the confusion on Harry's face and sent an explosion hex at him.

Harry's eyes widened for a split second before he apparated to the other side of the platform. By the time Harry did this however, Dumbledore had vanished.

Harry looked around but Dumbledore was nowhere to be seen. He turned to look at the audience completely confused. Everyone's mouths were open, staring at the teenager on the stage. Then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared behind Harry.

There were shouts of "he's behind you!" but it was too late. Dumbledore slapped Harry round the back of the head causing him to fall off the stage and into the audience. The duel was over.

Dumbledore waved his hands and removed the protective shield from around the platform and joyfully clapped and congratulated Harry on a good duel.

Harry had landed on a group of Slytherins who were happy about Harry loosing, all except one of them. Draco helped Harry to his feet and whispered, "good duel Potter!" before pushing him back towards the stage.

Harry went up and shook Dumbledore's hand. "Well done Harry, very well done," Dumbledore said clapping. Everyone joined in and clapped for Harry's valiant efforts.

"Sir, what happened to Kingsley, Tonks and Remus?" asked Harry.

"See me in my office after lunch tomorrow Harry and I'll explain."

"Yes sir."

With the duel over, everyone filed out of the great hall back to their common rooms.

By the time everyone had reached the Gryffindor common room, Harry had apparated to the Weasley twin's shop and picked up a couple of crates of butterbeer and apparated the butterbeer and twins back to the common room. With the help of Dobby and Winky who set up a buffet and Parvati's wizarding wireless, the Gryffindors partied most of the night dancing and talking animatedly about the duel. The twins occasionally letting off their Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and then taking orders for the fireworks, plus other Weasley's Wizard Wheezes items, from the students.

The group of friends sat around the fire in their usual position all night talking about the duel and drinking butterbeer.

"Harry, why do your eyes turn yellow when you duel?" asked Ginny.

"It's something Godric mentioned and something I read about magical animagi. I half transform into my animagus form and because my animagus form is a magical creature it helps stop most spells," explained Harry.

"Oh, we thought you just turned evil!" said Ron, who got a swift punch in the arm from Hermione. "We didn't think that, honestly Ron!" Hermione retorted.

"I was joking!" replied Ron, rubbing his arm.

Fred and George joined the group next to the fire as things were dying down. "Well Harry, looks like we left Gryffindor in good hands!" said George.

"Yeah," said Fred, "a few more successes like this and we can retire!"

"Anyway Harry, hadn't you better be taking us back now?" asked George.

"Yeah, sure." Harry got up and apparated the twins back to their shop and returned to the Gryffindor party just as Neville was walking through the portal with Luna.

"Where've you two been? Eh?" asked Ron.

"We've just taken Ernie back to the Hufflepuff's common room," replied Neville.

"Oh, how is he?" asked Hermione.

"He's fine, thanks to Luna's quick thinking," Neville said, smiling at Luna. Luna just stared back with her usual blank expression. "Luna said she wants to be a healer when she leaves Hogwarts."

"That's brilliant Luna!" exclaimed Ginny giving her a hug.

"Anyway, I'm going to walk Luna back to her common room. See you all tomorrow."

Everyone bid Neville and Luna a good night and went up to their own dorms.

* * *

The next morning, the Gryffindors were the last to arrive in the great hall for breakfast and the last to leave for their lessons.

Harry's transfiguration class and charms class went without any problems. If anything they seemed to be getting easier. Soon enough it was time for lunch.

The small group of friends sat around the Gryffindor table in the great hall talking, "blimey, have you seen the Prophet today?" asked Ron.

"No, what's up now?" asked Harry sceptically.

"It looks like Fudge is being kicked out. They're blaming him for not listening to you and Dumbledore about Voldemort. It says here 'Due to the disaster at Azkaban and the attacks on Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade, Minister Fudge has been asked to resign by the Wizengamot.', I wonder who they'll get as his replacement?"

"Maybe your Dad should run, I'd vote for him if I could," replied Harry.

"Don't be daft, it would have to be someone with enough power like Dumbledore!" exclaimed Ron.

"Why? Fudge hasn't got any!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Hermione's right. I don't know anyone who would be opposed to Dad." said Ginny.

"Anyway, it says here that the Wizengamot will be deciding on Fudge over the weekend."

"I think it'll be great if your Dad runs," said Harry. Ron was about to protest but Harry put up his hand, "think about it for a minute, who is there in the entire wizarding community who you trust whole heartedly to do good for wizards and witches everywhere, as well as muggles?"

As everyone was thinking about what Harry said, Dumbledore spoke, "That was very good of you Harry."

"Oh, sorry sir, I didn't see you there."

"We shall have to wait for the outcome of this weekend, but I suggest you two, Ron, Ginny, write to Mr Weasley to encourage him to run for the new Minister Of Magic. I will do my best to encourage the Wizengamot the best I can to allow a full election ; after all, I am the Chief Warlock. If it requires you to go back to the Burrow this weekend I will approve. Now, Mr Potter, please follow me to my office, we have a few things to discuss."

"Yes sir. See you guys later."

Harry followed Dumbledore up to his office. The gargoyle at the entrance moved aside without Dumbledore speaking the password and the two of them rose up to the office on the moving staircase.

The two of them sat down and Dumbledore spoke, "Harry, the reason the duel was different than planned is because Kingsley and Tonks were away on order business. Voldemort appears to be gaining strength and increasing his forces. Aurors from the Ministry have been called to Azkaban to guard the prison whilst a suitable replacement for the dementors can be found. We're uncertain as to why Voldemort didn't break out any of his supporters from Azkaban, the only thing we can think of is that he believes they have failed him and doesn't want them back, although it may be part of a future plan we have yet to learn of. I have here an Auror training programme which I wish you to use in your Advanced Defence class. I would hate to see students fighting an inevitable war against Voldemort and his forces but I would like to see them prepared. Do you think you'll be able to teach them the programme?"

Harry took the training programme from Dumbledore and read through it. Most of the content was beyond Harry's current knowledge but Harry agreed to help.

"I'd like an Auror to assist me if possible sir. I think it would be a good idea to have a few Aurors or Order members posted here at Hogwarts in case of an attack. Whoever is posted here could then assist me in teaching the AD class."

"Good idea Harry, I'll see what I can do. Now, I believe Mr Weasley will be an excellent choice to run for Minister, but I believe it will take a great deal of persuasion. I'm sure I can leave that in your hands?"

"Yes sir, we'll go to the Burrow this weekend and try."

"Very well. One more thing, Peter Petigrew was captured by Auror's during the attack on Diagon Alley. Unfortunately it appears the Auror's were not aware of his animagus form and he escaped. They will not make that mistake again. That's all for now Harry. You might want to run that training programme past Miss Granger to see if she has any ideas."

Harry rose up from his seat, "I will sir, thank you," and left the office angered by Wormtail's escape and went in search of Hermione.

It didn't take Harry long to find Hermione. She was flicking through a large book in the library.

"Looking for anything in particular?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I was just seeing if there's anything useful for the AD lessons."

Harry passed the training programme to Hermione. "Dumbledore's just given this to me. He wants to make sure the students are capable of defending themselves now that Voldemort's getting more active."

Hermione looked through the programme, "mmm, a lot of this will have to be researched first. It will help if we had someone from the Ministry or the Order to help us."

"I know, I've already asked Dumbledore. I suggested getting some Aurors or Order members posted here at Hogwarts, they could help us with this. Can you sift through the programme and find out what we can start teaching straight away and what we need to learn ourselves? I want to get Ron, Neville and Luna involved in teaching the AD class as well."

"Okay Harry, I'll do it now. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to see if I can find out how much it will cost and what's involved in running for Minister to help Ron and Ginny's Dad. I want to be prepared for any arguments he's got when we go over this weekend."

Both the teenagers set to work researching their various subjects. They'd been researching for a few hours when Ron and Neville turned up in the library looking for them.

"You've had the afternoon off and you're in here studying?" Ron asked in amazement.

"We're not studying Ron!" exclaimed Hermione, "we're researching! I'm putting together a training programme for us and the AD classes and Harry's researching what your Dad needs to run for Minister."

"Oh, is there anything we can do?" asked Ron.

"You can see if you can help Harry, that's the most urgent thing at the moment."

Ron and Neville went in search of Harry in the library. They found him sitting cross legged in the archives section looking through old newspapers.

"Hermione says you could do with some help. What can we do?" asked Ron.

"Brilliant, Ron, can you look at what's involved in running for Minister, something like, public appearances, interviews and such like? Neville, can you look at the money side and find out how much it will cost? While you're doing that, I'll go over to your brothers' shop and get them involved as well."

Both boys got off to work with the research and Harry apparated to Hogsmeade. Unknown to Harry and the others, Draco was in the library doing a little research himself when he noticed Harry disapparating. 'Mmm,' Draco thought, 'he's certainly getting stronger!'


	11. Chapter 11 A New Minister

**Chapter 11**

_**A New Minister **_

"Harry!" exclaimed George, "what are you doing here?"

"Have you seen the Prophet today?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, it looks like Fudge is finally being kicked out now," George replied happily.

"How would you feel if your father went for the Minister's job?" Harry asked with a grin.

George thought for a minute, then Fred entered the shop from the back.

"What's up Harry?" asked Fred.

George replied, "I think Harry here is suggesting that our dad runs for Minister Of Magic."

"Excellent! It needs someone like Dad to run. What do you need us to do Harry?" asked Fred.

"Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville and I are looking into what it will take to run for Minister, but we'll need someone outside of Hogwarts to do the work. Do you think you'll have the time to help?" asked Harry hopefully.

"Anything to help Dad," replied Fred.

"I don't really like saying this but maybe Percy might be able help as well," replied George.

"Why Percy?" asked Harry in an under toned way.

"Yeah George, why that ungrateful sod?" spat Fred.

"Well, with his boss being kicked out, he'll have to find another job, and who'll be stupid enough to employ him? Anyway, if Dad runs and Perce has a chance to keep his job, he's bound to want to help, isn't he? Also, he might have some useful inside knowledge that will help us on the campaign," explained George.

"Mmm, I can see your point but I still don't like it. Ron'll not be happy about it either," replied Harry.

"He'll come around eventually Harry. Just let us know when you're ready for our help."

"Just be at the Burrow at ten tomorrow morning and make sure your dad and Percy are there okay? Oh, and I'll give you the money for the campaign, so don't worry about that." Harry requested.

"Okay Harry, leave it to us, but we've got enough money for Dad's campaign so there's no need to give us anymore money."

"Okay, I'll go halves with you then." Harry apparated back to the library to where the others were and told them all about his meeting with Fred and George.

As expected, Ron wasn't happy about Percy being involved in Mr Weasley's election, "What? I don't believe it! I don't ever want to see that treacherous bastard again! Why Harry?"

Harry explained to Ron about George's thoughts on Percy's help. "I still don't like it! He better not try anything or I'll kill him!"

"Kill who?" Ginny asked as she walked up to where everyone was sat.

Harry, once again, explained everything about his conversation with Fred and George for Ginny's benefit.

"We've got to find out as much as we can about running for Minister Of Magic. I've told Fred and George to be at the Burrow at ten tomorrow morning and to make sure your Dad and Percy are there as well. So, what have we found out so far?"

Ron spoke first, "From what I can gather, elections are pretty fast paced when someone has been kicked out, and it hasn't happened very often. The main public appearances are at Diagon Alley, Hogsmeade and somewhere on the Brecon Beacon's in Wales and are organised by the Wizengamot. Other public appearances are organised by the individuals who are running for Minister, there aren't that many though, cause most people will go to one of the main events. The whole thing usually lasts about a month from start to finish. That's all I've managed to find out."

"That's quite a lot though Ron, what about you Neville?" asked Harry.

"I can't find any specific figures but there's advertising costs for all the press, all the posters and all the fliers. I'm sure Colin will help us on that to get a nice picture of Mr Weasley and produce a nice poster, then the twins should be able to duplicate them. Unless anyone knows how to enchant them to be delivered to every wizarding home in Britain, we'll have to send them out by Owl Post, but Professor Dumbledore might help with that."

"Thanks Neville. Anyone got any other comments or suggestions?" asked Harry.

"We could give Rita Skeater an exclusive interview with Mr Weasley and in return give us some advertising space in the Prophet," suggested Hermione.

"Mmm, but what about the Quibbler?" asked Harry.

"Luna might be able to help with that, her dad does own the Quibbler," suggested Neville.

"Right, Neville, can you see Luna about advertising in the Quibbler and Hermione, can you get onto Rita Skeater about the Prophet, but wait until we've spoken to Mr Weasley ? I wouldn't want her printing anything just yet!"

"Okay Harry," Neville and Hermione agreed.

After their discussion, the group of friends made their way down to the great hall for dinner.

* * *

After the group of friends had their dinner, they all made their way up to the room of requirements to finish off researching all the steps needed for the Minister Of Magic campaign. Luna joined them all and told them she'd send an owl off to her father after the weekend about putting an advert in the Quibbler for Mr Weasley.

Most of the group filtered back to their dorms and left Harry and Ginny alone in the room.

Harry decided to go to the owlery to send off a letter with Hedwig to the twins explaining everything the group had found out and also to ask about duplicating all the necessary fliers and posters for the campaign. He also asked them to look into a way of enchanting them so they could be delivered to every wizarding house in the country.

Harry hugged Ginny goodnight and left her go back to her dorm whilst he went off to the owlery to post the letter.

* * *

The next day, everyone met up at breakfast in the great hall and filled themselves up as they discussed the day ahead.

After breakfast, Neville and Luna bade the others goodbye as they went up to the room of requirements to apparate to the Burrow.

"Everyone ready?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded. "Right everyone, hold hands." Everyone held hands and Harry apparated everyone to the lane just outside the Burrow.

The four of them walked up to the front door and just as Ron opened the door they heard four POP's.

"Perfect timing," Harry said as he entered through the door.

"What are you four doing here? You all should be at Hogwarts!" Molly exclaimed.

"We've got a proposal for Dad," said Ginny, "we think it will be a good idea if he runs for Minister Of Magic."

"Don't be silly children, your Dad couldn't possibly run for the Ministers job!" exclaimed Molly.

"Why not?" asked Ron.

"I'm not high up enough in the Ministry, that's why," replied Arthur.

"Dad," Percy started, "you don't need to be high up in the Ministry to run. You just need an understanding on how the Ministry is run, knowledge of the running of the muggle world and be open and honest. I can't think of anyone that I'd rather see in that position than you."

"Mr Weasley, …" said Harry.

"Harry, please call me Arthur."

"Sorry, Arthur, we've already got everything worked out and Professor Dumbledore is going to try and get an election passed by the Wizengamot this weekend. Please sir, you will be the perfect candidate for the job!" explained Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry but I couldn't possibly afford to run …"

"No need to worry Dad," the twins replied, "we've got it covered!"

"Let's just see what happens after the weekend, shall we? Anyway, I've got work to do and I'm sure Percy here has a court appearance to attend to, and you four better return to Hogwarts!"

Percy nodded and apparated back to the Ministry. Fred and George apparated back to their shop in Hogsmeade and Arthur and Molly were watching the youngsters to see how they were going to get back.

"All right guys, let's get back and do some training," said Harry and then disapparated.

"Did Harry just apparate?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Dad," replied Ginny who hugged her father and then also disapparated.

Before Arthur asked about Ginny, Hermione put her hand on Ron's shoulder and apparated the both of them to the clearing in the forest.

"I guess I'm a little out of touch with my family!" exclaimed Arthur.

* * *

Back in the clearing, the small group of friends was joined by Neville and Luna for some more DA training and remained there for the rest of the day.

After their training, they all lounged around on the grass drinking pumpkin juice, supplied by Dobby, and talked.

"We need to increase the DA by six more people," Harry said.

"Why's that Harry?" asked Ron.

"We need to unite the houses. Godric told me. We need at least two from Hufflepuff, two from Slytherin and one or two from Ravenclaw," explained Harry.

"I don't fancy anyone from Slytherin!" Ron exclaimed.

"I'm glad you don't 'fancy' anyone from Slytherin but we should reunite the houses, we'll be stronger when we come to fight Voldemort," said Hermione.

"Who do you think should join us, Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know, I'll keep my eyes open for people in my AD class, I think we'll be able to make it, and I'll get Remus to suggest a couple of Slytherins to be added to the AD class as well," replied Harry, "I want the extra people here by the end of the year though."

"Come on then, let's go back and get some dinner," said Ron.

* * *

After dinner, Harry managed to grab hold of Remus Lupin and asked him to keep an eye out for the best two Slytherins from his class to recommend them for Harry's AD class. He didn't tell him what his plans were, just that he wanted to open up the AD class a little.

Harry then went up to his dorm and got out the Marauders map to find out where Draco Malfoy was. He wanted to give Draco the chance to redeem himself and rebuild the Malfoy family name, which is what Draco told Harry he wanted. Harry scanned the map over a few times but couldn't find Draco anywhere.

'Where is he?' thought Harry, 'is he up to his old tricks again?'

Harry sat cross legged on his bed and cleared his mind. He separated his mind from his body and set off to search for Draco.

After ten minutes of searching, Harry managed to find Draco in a clearing in the forest with a girl Harry recognised as Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. 'Well, I would never have guessed that!' Harry thought, 'hang on, what's going on?'

Harry broke himself out of his meditation, looked over and saw Ron lying in bed, so Harry woke him up. "Come on, emergency!"

Ron jumped out of bed, wand at the ready and Harry apparated them to the edge of the clearing.

"I won't let you hurt her!" spat Draco at his father.

"I will do as I please... crucio!" Lucius spat back at his son. Draco was writhing in pain and Hannah was screaming for him to stop.

"Ron, apparate in there and get Hannah back to the room of requirements now!" Harry ordered. Ron immediately disapparated to help Hannah while Harry apparated in between Draco and Lucius. He then waved his hand casting an anti-apparition ward on Lucius to stop him from escaping.

"You are not welcomed here Lucius!" spat Harry.

"You can't stop me Potter... Avada Kedavra!" A green jet shot out from Lucius' wand towards Harry but he just waved his hand and the green jet of the killing curse dissipated.

"What have you done Potter!"

"What's the matter Lucius? Forgotten the prophecy? You know you can't kill me!" taunted Harry.

Harry raised his hand to Lucius Malfoy again and used all his strength to draw all the magical energy away from Draco's father. A bright orange mist appeared to move from Lucius into Harry and Lucius dropped to his knees.

"What have you done?" cried Lucius over and over.

"I could have destroyed you like you have done to so many others but I have freed you instead. You may go now." Harry then turned to Draco, put a hand on his shoulder, waved his hand at Lucius once more and apparated both Draco and himself to the room of requirements.

"What did you do to my father Potter?" asked Draco.

"I set him free, I turned him into a muggle," replied Harry, "at least that's what I'm hoping."

"How did you do that Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry sighed, "I pulled all the magical energy out of him and cleared his memory. He's now, or should be, an ordinary muggle, completely ignorant of the wizarding world. He shouldn't even know who he is."

Everyone was struck dumb, "I never knew that was possible!" said Ron.

A voice from behind replied, "Only a very powerful warlock can perform such a task."

Everyone turned around to see Dumbledore standing at the door.

"How are you feeling Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"A little sad, miserable, angry sir," replied Harry truthfully.

"That'll be residual traces of Lucius' emotions in your mind, you should go and get a sleeping draft from Madam Pomfrey and go to bed Harry. This will help sort out the thoughts in your mind," explained Dumbledore, "the rest of you should also return to your dorms for a good night's rest, I suspect it will be a busy day for some of you tomorrow!" Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes sir," everyone replied. Everyone did as they were told and went their separate ways back to their dorms.

* * *

The following day Ron got up to find that Harry's bed hadn't been slept in. He got up, got dressed and went down to the common room where Hermione and Ginny were waiting.

"Where's Harry?" asked Ginny.

Ron shrugged his shoulders, "Don't know, his bed doesn't look like it's been slept in all night."

Ginny rushed out of the portrait hole and ran all the way to the hospital wing.

When she got there, Harry was asleep in one of the beds so she crept up and sat down on one of the chairs next to the bed.

"He's been asleep since last night, hasn't woken up once," Madam Pomfrey told Ginny.

Ginny just nodded and rested her head on the bed and held Harry's hand.

Hermione and Ron came into the hospital wing half an hour later bringing up a copy of the Daily Prophet with them.

Ginny stirred and looked up at her brother and girlfriend with sad eyes. "He hasn't woken up at all!" she said, with a tear running down her cheek.

"He'll be okay Gin, it's only been one night," her brother soothed.

"What've you got here?" Ginny asked.

Hermione opened the newspaper up on the bed next to Harry's to show Ginny, and read out the story "Suspected Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy, suddenly appeared at the Ministry's office last night dazed and confused. Ministry officials took Mr Malfoy to St Mungo's Hospital For Magical Maladies And Injuries to be checked out by specialists in mind and memory charms. After working through the night, doctors however cannot find anything wrong with Mr Malfoy. It appears as though Mr Malfoy has had all traces of magic removed from him and has also had a powerful memory charm placed on him which means he has been reduced to a state that has left him as a muggle. Ministry officials said that in light of Mr Malfoy's condition, he is to have a complete identity change and is to be integrated into muggle society. A statement from St Mungo's says that this is the first time anything like this has happened to a witch or wizard and therefore people should not worry about this happening to them. This reporter says let's hope that this kind of malady only affects Death Eaters!"

"Wow, it looks like Harry did a good job. I hope it doesn't harm him though," Ginny said, looking back down to the sleeping form of Harry.

"It shouldn't Gin, don't worry. Let's go out for some Quidditch practice, you can come and see Harry later," Ron said.

The three of them left Harry in the hospital ward to sleep undisturbed.

* * *

After the quidditch practice and a bite to eat in the great hall, Ginny went back up to the hospital wing to see Harry.

There was no change in Harry's condition. Ginny sat by Harry, closed her eyes and started trying to talk to him with her mind, 'Harry, please wake up, I miss you. Harry, can you hear me?' There was no answer. She concentrated harder, trying to project herself into Harry's mind. All she could see was darkness, 'Harry, where are you? Can you hear me?'

'Yes my love, I can hear you.'

A vision of Harry appeared in front of Ginny, 'Harry, please wake up.'

Ginny felt Harry squeeze her hand which brought her out of her meditation.

"Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Madam Pomfrey heard Ginny and rushed over to Harry's bedside. She took out her wand and performed various diagnosis tests, all of which proved him to be okay.

"Well Mr Potter, you gave us all quite a scare. Here, drink this." She handed him a glass of water, "it's okay dear," seeing the look on Harry's face, "it's only water. Drink it and I'll inform the headmaster that you're awake."

Harry sat up and drank the water straight down. "Thank you Ginny for being here for me."

"You don't have to thank me Harry, I know you'd be here for me. You still look tired so rest and I'll tell the others you're okay," said Ginny, "oh and Harry, you might want to take a look at this." Ginny handed the newspaper story to Harry and left the hospital wing to find the others.

Harry read the newspaper article then, with a smile on his face, fell back to sleep.

* * *

Whilst Harry was resting in the hospital wing, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville and Luna were in the room of requirement talking when Dumbledore entered. "Ah, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, I've just returned from the Wizengamot," Dumbledore began, "they have removed Cornelius Fudge from office, although he still carries the title Minister Of Magic, and have decided to have an emergency election to replace him. I have already spoken with your father and he has agreed to run for the post of Minister Of Magic and I have informed him of the dates of the public appearances. So, if you want to apparate to the Burrow to get the ball moving, you can do so. I believe the twins, and Percy, are already there."

"Thank you sir," both Weasley's replied, "we will."

"One more thing, because of recent events there will an Order meeting tonight in my office at eight o'clock. I'll expect you all to be there."

"We'll be there Professor," replied Ginny.

Dumbledore nodded and left the room. As soon as Dumbledore left, everyone except Ginny apparated to the Burrow. Ginny followed shortly behind with Colin and his camera. Colin immediately started working on capturing wizarding photos of Mr Weasley.

"Hello everyone," greeted Arthur Weasley, "Albus said he'd send you all over. He also explained about Harry, how is he?"

"He's fine Dad, he's just resting now," replied Ginny.

"Good, good, now let's sit down. We've only a short time before the election, which is in two weeks time. My first public appearance is on Thursday in Hogsmeade and I need a speech."

"Already written Dad," said Percy handing over the speech.

"Right, posters and fliers then,"

"Done," replied the twins, "all we need is a photo for them from Colin here and we've already figured a way of delivering them to wizarding families, we'll just use the same charm used in the Ministry for delivering memo's and send them out via the floo network. Those families not on the floo network will be more tricky but I'm sure we'll manage it."

"Excellent! Albus said you can use the school owls to deliver fliers to those not on the floo network," said Arthur, "what about the media then?"

"I'll contact Rita Skeeter at the Prophet, she owes me a few favours," Hermione said with a grin, "She'll interview you for the Prophet and hopefully place an advert in there as well."

"My Dad will put an advert in The Quibbler for you Mr Weasley," replied Luna.

"Thank you Luna, but please call me Arthur. Is that all that needs to be organised?"

"What about the Wizarding Wireless Network?" asked Ron.

"Excellent idea Ron, Percy can you deal with that please?"

"No problem Dad," replied Percy.

"Right, with everything moving along smoothly you six might as well return to Hogwarts and see how Harry is getting along," said Arthur.

* * *

That night, at eight o'clock, the small group of friends followed the corridors to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the entrance, the gargoyle moved aside without having to speak the password. The group ascended the moving staircase and entered Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, welcome everyone. This Order meeting will be specifically to talk about recent events regarding Lucius Malfoy and the up and coming Ministry Of Magic elections."

Everyone sat down in the comfortable, overstuffed armchairs arranged around the office.

"Harry, why don't you begin and tell us what happened with Lucius Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

Harry looked around the room into the faces of the Order members gathered in Dumbledore's office. Tonks was sitting down next to Remus, fidgeting and not really paying attention. Kingsley and Mad Eye were also present along with Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Professors McGonagall and Snape. All the Weasley's were also present, spread about the office. Everyone was now staring at Harry, waiting for him to begin.

"Well," Harry started, he took a deep breath and looked at Ginny, "I had a… a feeling that someone was in trouble in the forest so Ron and I went there. We found Lucius Malfoy casting the cruciatus curse on Draco and Hannah Abbott pleading with Draco's father to stop." Harry looked around the room again and continued, "I went into the clearing in between Lucius and Draco whilst Ron went to Hannah and took her to the room of requirements. I cast an anti apparition ward around Lucius, then he tried to use the killing curse on me so I used his anger and drew all his magic out so he couldn't harm anyone else. I then wiped his mind and myself and Draco came out of the forest."

Harry looked around the room once more. Ginny was holding Harry's hand, most peoples jaw's were hanging open. Dumbledore merely nodded in acknowledgement, "it's okay Harry, everyone in the Order knows you can apparate."

"Potter," Severus spoke, "how did you remove the dark mark?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't realise it had gone," Harry replied, watching Snape rubbing his arm..

"Ah, I think because there was no magic left in Mr Malfoy, the mark just faded away," Dumbledore spoke, his hands steepled in front of him. "I think I'd better fill in the blanks. After I had heard about Mr Malfoy, I went down to the forest myself. When I found him I gave him a portkey which took him directly to the Ministry."

"Oh, so that's how he got there!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Yes Miss Granger."

Harry noticed that perhaps Snape showed a slight sign of being upset. He could see Snape was thinking but refrained from using his Legilimency skills to read his mind. What was he thinking?

Was he thinking perhaps it was worth having all his magic removed to get rid of his dark mark?

"Right, now that is settled, onto the matter of the Minister Of Magic elections," Dumbledore said.

"Hang on a minute," said Hestia, "I know you can apparate, but, how did you apparate on Hogwarts grounds with the anti apparition wards in place?"

Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Dumbledore spoke, "I think Harry has found a new way of apparating which I'm sure we'll discuss in detail at another time. Now, onto the business at hand."

"Amelia Bones has organised several Aurors to be placed at all the campaign events throughout the election," replied Dedalus, "I've spoken to all the Order members who couldn't make it tonight and they'll be in amongst the crowd as well."

"Death Eaters won't stand a chance with so many security personnel present!" exclaimed Mad Eye, "I take it you'll be there Potter?"

Harry nodded, "along with everyone here and I believe Susan Bones as well."

"What about the security of the other towns? Surely when everyone is in Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley will need protecting and vice versa?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, quite, but I don't believe Diagon Alley will be left completely unprotected. Aurors will be notified if anything should happen," replied Dumbledore. "Well, it appears as though everything is in place," Dumbledore said rubbing his hands, "is there any more business?"

With no more to discuss, Dumbledore reminded everyone not to divulge any information brought up in the meeting to anyone and everyone left Dumbledore's office. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione apparated the Weasley family back to the Burrow then apparated back to their dorms.

* * *

With Mr Weasley's election campaign off to a good start and Harry now conscious and out of the hospital wing, everyone at Hogwarts returned to their normal routine. Harry had been released back to his dorm that night and classes resumed the next day.

Classes that week went by in a flash with the anticipation of Mr Weasley's first campaign speech and soon enough, Thursday rolled up.

All classes were cancelled the day of the election campaign in Hogsmeade due to all the professors wanting to attend. This is one of the most important elections for a hundred years and no wizard or witch wanted to miss it.

Hogwarts had been placed in the hands of the head boy and girl with the prefects patrolling the school while all the professors walked down to the village. All other students were confined to their dorms.

Harry and his group, and Susan Bones, were the only students allowed to go down to the village, due to their involvement in Mr Weasley's campaign and Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones, also being a candidate for Minister. They all walked down to the village behind the professors.

As this was such an important event security was extremely tight. Aurors were lining the streets, all stood on platforms so they could see each other and also see into the crowd. As mentioned by Dedalus, all the Order members were mingling in amongst the crowd.

A cheer went up and Harry could see Amelia Bones standing on a podium in front of the large crowd. Harry could also see Cornelius Fudge sitting down looking quite glum. Mr Weasley however was walking along the front of the crowd shaking people's hands and thanking them for turning up.

"Mr Weasley, can you please sit down?" asked Amelia Bones.

"Ah yes, sorry," replied Arthur.

"Now, thank you all for coming here today. There are three candidates who wish to run for the position of Minister Of Magic," there was a pause, then she carried on, "The candidates are as follows, myself, Amelia Bones, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement," there were claps and cheers, when they quietened down she continued on, "Arthur Weasley, from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," even more cheering erupted, "and last of all, your current Minister Of Magic, Cornelius Fudge," a few boos were heard but no cheering for the current Minister. Harry thought Fudge was going to just give up and walk away, but no, he instead decided to wait for his turn to speak.

"Although there are three candidates for Minister Of Magic, there is only one agenda on our mind, the capture of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named," claps erupted once more. "That agenda is obvious, however, there is more to the job than returning peace to our people. At home there is health, education, transport, and many more. More of that later…"

Amelia Bones seemed to go on for hours and Harry had to prod Ron a few times to keep him awake. "I wish she'd just get on with it!" Ron exclaimed.

Sure enough, Amelia stepped down off the podium to allow Mr Weasley to speak. Claps and cheers went up before Arthur could speak and it took a couple of minutes for the crowd to quieten down.

"My fellow Witches and Wizards," Arthur said proudly and with open arms.

Ron and Ginny looked at each other with confused expressions, "What's gotten into Dad?" asked Ginny.

"Thanks for turning up," Arthur said, in his usual relaxed tone.

Ron and Ginny relaxed and smiled to each other, "He worried me there for a second," said Ron.

"Now I hope I'm not going to bore you too much," Arthur said, only half joking, "but the reason we're here, as Amelia has already mentioned, is serious. The wizarding world needs you, the people, to gain more control over how we live as law abiding citizens and how we manage with apprehending villains like," Arthur took a quite glance around, "Voldemort!"

Gasps could be heard, and squeals of freight, all over the crowd. Arthur raised his hands and calmed the crowd back down, "now, now, everyone, fear of the name only serves to cause fear in the man."

"Wow, it's the first time I've heard dad say 'his' name," said Ron.

Arthur stood down off the podium and paced up and down the stage, "We MUST overcome our fears and start to take action before it is too late. This bumbling fool," Arthur paused and pointed at Fudge, who was about to protest but Arthur carried on, "knew of Voldemort's return but did nothing… nothing!", he returned to the podium and continued, "We must work more closely with the public, you," Arthur pointed over the crowd, "in rounding up known Death Eaters and weakening Voldemort's army and finally, bringing him down! There is nothing more important than ending Voldemort's reign of terror!"

"Wow, Dad's really going for it!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Yeah, I've got a feeling he's not using the speech Perce wrote either," replied Ron.

"We must prepare for the worst and prepare St Mungo's for war. We must strike first! We must also acknowledge and realise that we may need help from foreign lands and have the strength to ask for help. We also need to ensure that the muggles are kept out of harms way."

Mr Weasley continued on with his speech for another hour covering topics from health and education to wizarding sports and stepped down off the podium to allow Cornelius Fudge his turn to speak. However, when Minister Fudge started speaking, most of the audience started walking away; showing they had no confidence in the current Minister's ability to bring the magically community back into order. Slowly but surely, everyone in the audience had departed leaving Fudge standing at the podium with no one to speak to.

Harry and his friends made their way back to the castle with a group of professors, glad there wasn't any trouble from Death Eaters. As Mad Eye Moody said at the Order meeting, "Death Eaters won't stand a chance with so many security personnel present!"


	12. Chapter 12 New Additions To Dumbledore'...

**Chapter 12**

_**Additions To Dumbledore's Army**_

"Master," Nott said, grovelling, "master, I have brought news of the election campaign for the next Minister of Magic."

"What of it?" asked Voldemort, indignantly.

"Fudge has already lost, the campaign is most definitely between Bones and Weasley, both will be hard to control," Nott replied, bowing at his master's feet.

"Hard, but not impossible. You may go."

Nott backed away from Voldemort and left the room. Bellatrix Lestrange stepped forward.

"You know what to do," said Voldemort. Lestrange nodded and she too left the room.

* * *

"That went well," Hermione said when everyone had returned to their common room.

"Yeah, Dad's a sure winner!" Ron replied, proudly.

"I can't help think there's something wrong," said Harry, "I mean, I can't quite put my finger on it but something tells me there'll be trouble at the next campaign appearance."

"The next appearance is only in a few days, you have to be sure Harry," said Ginny.

"I know, we've got until Tuesday to be ready," replied Harry, "I need to see Snape!"

"Snape!" shouted Ron, but Harry had already left the common room.

Once Harry was out of view, Harry used his legilimency skills to find Snape and apparated right in front of him.

"Potter! What do you think you're playing at? Apparating in here like that!" shouted Snape.

"Sir, is there a spell to find out anyone who's taken a Polyjuice potion?" asked Harry.

"No, why?" replied Snape, shortly.

"A potion then? Something to counter act it?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"I have a feeling something is going to happen at the next campaign appearance. I believe Death Eaters will try and disrupt the campaign by turning up as other people as a disguise." Harry paused for a moment then spoke, "Sir? Does the dark mark disappear when taking a Polyjuice potion made from someone who hasn't got the mark?"

"Interesting Potter, very interesting and yes the mark does disappear," replied Snape, "Why do you believe Death Eaters would use Polyjuice potions instead of just apparating in?"

"If there's to be any trouble, Voldemort will want his best men to do the job. That means using people who are known to the Auror's and the Order. Those people will need to be in disguise," replied Harry.

"Very astute Potter," replied Snape.

"I've been reading the Auror training manual sir."

"Very well, I will inform the Headmaster but there's no way to detect them, unless you have any smart ideas?" Snape sneered at Harry, but he just shook his head, no.

"Sir? If you were to take some of your own hair or blood or something, then you got the mark, then made a Polyjuice potion out of your own samples would that remove the mark?" Harry asked smiling.

"Yes it would Potter, yes it would," Snape said with a smile.

Harry nodded then apparated back to the common room.

"Hermione!" Harry shouted as he entered the common room, "Do you think you'll be able to find a way of detecting a Polyjuice potion?"

"It must be possible, I'll have a look. Ginny? Can you help me?" asked Hermione. Both Hermione and Ginny got up and left the common room for the library.

"Ron? Neville? Can you two start brewing Polyjuice potions? I'll have to get hold of the ingredients first though."

"We should be able to," replied Neville. Ron just scoured at Neville.

"Good. We won't have time to brew any before the end of the elections but it might help us later. I wish I'd have thought of this before!"

"You can't think of everything mate," Ron replied.

"Can't you use Legilimency to find out who people are or what their intentions are?" asked Neville.

"I could on a small group of people but I've no chance if the same amounts of people turn up as at Hogsmeade. They'll probably be even more."

"How many potions do we need to make?" asked Ron.

"As many as possible, probably about forty-eight to start with," replied Harry.

"Forty-eight! Now I know you've gone mad!" replied Ron.

"I'm going to increase the DA to twelve members, that's only four potions per member Ron. I want to start preparing for war and before we can do that we need to do a little recognisance."

"Have you been reading that bloody manual again?"

"Yes Ron, it's very useful. I'll make a copy for all of us and hand them out when we train on Saturday." Harry started walking up to his dorm.

"You're getting worse than Moody!" Ron said under his breath, Neville snorted.

"I heard that!" shouted Harry from the top of the stairs, "Constant vigilance!"

Ron just shook his head and walked out of the common room to find Hermione. Neville went off to find Luna.

Meanwhile Harry was reading his Auror manual, cross referencing it with the Auror training programme and writing up training programmes for his AD class and his DA training sessions. It didn't take long before Harry was fast asleep, clutching his beloved manual.

* * *

"Morning sleepy head!"

"Ginny!"

"Come on, you'll miss breakfast!"

Harry got dressed quickly and made his way to the common room where everyone waited patiently. When Harry had entered the room, the group of friends made their way down to the great hall for breakfast.

"There's something strange happening," Harry said out of nowhere.

"No more strange things mate, please!" replied Ron.

"I've been reading that Auror training manual…"

"Oh no, not again," Ron interrupted.

Harry carried on, "and actually remembering every detail which is strange, but, what's even stranger is I haven't finished reading it yet but I can remember things I know I haven't read yet!" explained Harry.

"Eh?" was Ron's reply.

"I fell asleep reading it last night and I know I was only half way through it, but I can remember obscure potions and advanced training exercises that I know I haven't read yet!"

"Weird!" replied Ron.

"Mmm… That is strange, why don't you try falling asleep reading your dark arts book and see if you remember anything from that?" suggested Hermione.

"Already read that one," replied Harry.

The conversation went on with people suggesting books for Harry to read until time for classes arrived.

Classes in the morning went by slowly for Harry, as he'd already learned everything from his advanced transfiguration and charms books. Harry was becoming aware that his rate of learning had increased dramatically over the past few months and made a mental note to ask Hermione about it.

Lunch came and went quickly and both Harry and Hermione made their way to the room of requirements. When they got there, there was a little surprise waiting for them.

"Malfoy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Harry.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor Potter, would you like me to leave?" asked Draco sarcastically, "Professor Snape thought I'd learn more from you than Lupin, that's why I'm here."

"That's Professor Lupin to you!" shouted Hermione.

"It's ok Hermione. Can you go to the library and carry on looking into what I asked about last night please?" asked Harry. Hermione just nodded and glared at Draco on her way out the room.

Harry summoned the customised Auror training programme he'd made for the DA, made a copy and handed it to Draco. "Here. Read this and don't skip any bit's you think are boring!"

Draco looked at the cover, "DA? I thought all that had finished?"

"No. There are a select few of us who are still in the DA. Well, actually there's eight… err… including you and Hannah… Although I err… haven't actually asked you or Hannah yet."

"Oh, who's in it then?" asked Draco.

"There's myself of course," Draco rolled his eye's, "Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Luna and you and Hannah."

"And all of you are training to be Auror's?"

"We're just using the Auror training manuals to train. The AD classes will be learning the basic stuff, just the wand work, and the DA will be learning the more advanced stuff, eventually including some potion work for those who can do it. I suggest you go off and read that manual. Make a copy of it to give to Hannah and I'll meet you both in the clearing, where I found you both, tomorrow at ten am okay?"

Draco was just about to walk through the door when Harry called him back, "One more thing Malfoy! Read chapter twenty-four before classes finish and use what it say's to protect the book from the other Slytherin's!"

Draco nodded and left the room.

Harry, now alone, thought he'd catch up on a little training himself. He thought about a big open space and the room of requirements changed to a grassy meadow perfect for his Animagus training. Harry carried on training, well, flying until he noticed that Hermione and Ginny were now in the room carrying on with their Animagus training.

Harry watched them both do their exercises and gave them the odd tip as they trained until it was time to go for dinner.

"You know, I think you two are nearly ready to find out what Animagus forms you'll take!" exclaimed Harry to Ginny and Hermione. "Did you find anything out about the Polyjuice potion?"

"No, all the books we went through either never mentioned a counter curse or potion or they just said there wasn't any counter curse or potion."

"Now, now Ginny, they said there wasn't any known counter curse or potion, not that there wasn't any."

"Alright, calm down girls!" laughed Harry.

"Who you calling 'girls'!" exclaimed Ginny, all three of them laughed.

During dinner, Harry told everyone to get an early night as the weekend's training sessions were going to be quite tough. He also asked Neville to let Luna know.

* * *

The next morning before training, Harry went around his professor's and asked if he could take the end of year tests early.

"Early! You've only been here a couple of months and you want to take them early!" exclaimed professor McGonagall.

"As long as everything is covered in the text books, I'm ready to take the Transfigurations and Charms tests. It would free up more time to study more advanced arts," explained Harry.

"Well, this is a rather funny year with sixth year students taking more N.E.W.T. level classes than normal, because of last year, and not many students giving up any classes, at least Gryffindor's and Ravenclaw's. I can certainly understand you needing more time for your extra studies." Professor McGonagall thought for a moment then said, "If you feel like you're ready to take the end of year tests, you're welcome to try. How about Monday for your Transfiguration tests?"

"Erm… I wasn't expecting them to be so soon but I'll be prepared Professor."

"Right then Mr Potter, first thing after breakfast in the great hall on Monday morning you'll take both the practical and theory tests for Transfiguration. If you want to do the Charms tests, you can arrange them with Professor Flitwick, okay?"

"Yes Professor. Thank you."

After chatting to all his professor's and deciding carefully, Harry decided to just take his Transfiguration and Charms tests. After talking with Professor Firenze, he decided to drop Divination all together to give him extra time. Firenze told Harry he could ask for help any time he needed it. He'd take his Charms tests Friday afternoon, after lunch.

* * *

After Harry's meeting with Professor McGonagall he went off for a stroll towards the clearing in the forest. He was a little early so he had time to take things easy before the hard days labour began.

Harry got to the clearing and settled down next to a tree over looking the clearing. He closed his eyes to meditate and tried to get in touch with Godric Gryffindor. He tried in the run up to Mr Weasley's appearance at Hogsmeade but was unable to contact him. This time was no different.

"Harry mate, you okay?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just relaxing before starting the training," Harry lied. Hermione look at Harry sceptically but said nothing.

Just then, Ginny, Neville and Luna appeared. Harry jumped up, eager to start before Hermione starts questioning him, "Right everyone I'm going to split you up into two teams and I'll be changing the teams around as we go on through the day, okay?" Everyone nodded. "First team, Ron and Hermione. You two are the Auror's. The rest are the Death Eaters. It's the Auror's job, in this little role playing game, to capture this territory and obviously it's the Death Eaters job to protect it. Both teams can use whatever means necessary to achieve there goal except using any curses or hexes or anything that causes any severe or irreversible harm. Everyone okay?", everyone nodded, "Good. Auror's in the forest, Death Eaters on your guard. I'll give both teams ten minutes to plan, then start. Off you all go!"

Harry watched Ron and Hermione go off in the forest and Ginny spoke, "how are we suppose to guard this entire area? It's huge!"

Harry tried to give Ginny a clue, "you can use all you're knowledge from your other subjects like Transfigurations and also anything you may have read recently. You don't have to guard the whole area." Harry knew Ginny would figure out what to do so he thought it time to go and find Draco and Hannah.

* * *

Harry entered the clearing where Draco and Hannah where and cleared his throat, "this is not a snog fest, if it was I'm sure you'd win, but it's not!"

"Remind me why we're here again?" Draco asked annoyed at the intrusion.

Hannah punched Draco in the arm, "We should help Harry get rid of you-know-who! Just cause your father is out of the picture now doesn't mean you're safe, you're still a Malfoy!"

"I'm sorry, you're right. I suppose the Dark Lord will never stop trying to get me to join him." Draco turned to Harry, "Alright, what do you want us to do?"

"Can you apparate?" Harry asked Draco.

"Father taught me in the summer."

"Right, you're on target practice while I teach Hannah how to apparate." Harry waved his hand and three moving targets appeared, "the incantation is brevis calamus promitto. After you've mastered the arrows, try other curses, hexes and jinxes, okay?"

Draco nodded and set straight to work. Harry apparated Hannah and himself to another clearing and started teaching her the advanced apparition techniques the others had learned. He was relieved when Draco said he could apparate, Harry didn't know whether to trust Draco with his advanced apparition just yet.

After ten minutes of explaining how to apparate, Harry set Hannah off meditating to clear her mind and apparated to see how the Auror's verses Death Eaters game was getting on. He found that the Death Eaters were holding out on the Auror's quite nicely, but, the Auror's should be doing better.

He quickly apparated to Draco and watched him hit the targets with amazing accuracy and apparated to Hannah.

Hannah took a little longer to master the apparition than the rest of Harry's team, with the exception of Ron, but the meditation exercises helped. Harry decided it was time for Hannah to go back to Draco and start target practice.

Harry and Hannah apparated to where Draco was still practicing and watched him on the sidelines before approaching him. Draco had managed to charm the targets to fire his curses back at him so he would have to move out of the way. Once or twice he got hit by his own curses but managed to remove the curses from himself.

"Well done… to the both of you!" Harry exclaimed. Draco looked pleased with himself. "Can you show Hannah what you've been doing while I go and check on the others please?" Draco nodded and Harry apparated back to where Hermione and Ron were.

Hermione and Ron had managed to capture Ginny, Neville and Luna and were waiting patiently for Harry.

"Where've you been, we've been waiting ages?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry. Got a couple of recruits I've been training up," replied Harry.

"Who?" asked Ron.

"Draco and Hannah, and before you start complaining, I thought they could do with some training even if it's just to protect themselves. Draco doesn't want to be a Death Eater and he does seem to be a better person now his father is out of his life. Anyway, why did it take you so long to capture the area?"

Hermione and Ron looked at each other. "They put up wards and shields to protect the area," replied Hermione.

"Why didn't you apparate in?"

"Didn't think of that," replied Ron.

"Right, all of you protect this area. I'll give you fifteen minutes and then I'll try and capture the area from you, okay?" Everyone nodded and Harry apparated away.

"We need a plan, and quickly!" Hermione exclaimed.

"We need to put up as many wards and shields as possible to block physical and mental attacks," Ginny suggested.

"Mental attacks?" asked Ron confused.

"Yes, Harry will be able to use his skills in finding out where we all are. We need to block him somehow," Ginny said.

Meanwhile, back at Draco and Hannah's clearing …

Harry watched as Draco taught Hannah how to move, block and fire curses. She was doing extremely well and also worked extremely well with Draco.

With watching Draco and Hannah, Harry had second thoughts about not teaching Draco advanced apparition. Harry walked up to them both, "you two are doing really well! Hannah, can you teach Draco the advanced apparition I showed you earlier?"

"I'll give it a go Harry," replied Hannah. Harry smiled and apparated back to the edge of the clearing, ready to engage the Death Eaters, well, his friends posing as Death Eaters.

"Harry's here!" Ginny exclaimed.

"How do you know?" asked Ron.

"I can feel him!"

"I don't want to know!"

Everyone chuckled.

Hermione and Ginny prepared to strengthen the wards and shields whilst Ron and Neville kept lookout for Harry and prepared to send curses his way. Luna stayed in the middle ready to counter any curses that hit anyone.

Harry transformed his insides into his golden griffin form to better protect himself against any curses, something he'd learned about from his little book on Magical Animagi, and began his assault.

Harry tried to get his mind inside the structure the 'Death Eaters' had erected but was unable to for some reason. 'Probably a ward or shield' Harry thought. He circled around the structure to see if he could see any potential weakness but the structure seemed quite solid. He tried apparating in the structure and nearly succeeded but Ginny and Hermione were too quick and erected a strong anti apparition ward which stopped Harry materialising inside and forced him back out.

Harry then apparated to the edge of the clearing, just out of sight, and started blasting the structure with Bombarder curses. Apparating all around the structure firing curses made it look like there were more assailants than there were.

Ron and Neville were having trouble seeing Harry because he'd only appear for a second before apparating away again.

Harry tried apparating inside the structure again only to be deflected once more. 'Hermione and Ginny are doing a good job,' he thought to himself, 'I'll have to find out how they did that!' referring to the anti apparition ward.

Harry decided on a change of tactics, he transformed fully into his animagus form and took to the sky. He flew over the clearing and landed on the structure with his friends inside. As soon as he landed he transformed back and started blasting the roof. It wasn't long before there was a hole big enough for him to drop inside. He dropped inside and took out Hermione and Ginny then turned on Ron and Neville, disabling them easily. Luna who was out of sight freed Ginny who then used her Legilimency skills to break through Harry's mental barrier just enough for Luna to free Hermione, who then surrounded Harry with a kind of bubble prison.

Every time Harry tried to fire a curse, it rebound straight back at him and eventually Harry collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Hermione lifted the bubble and Luna rushed to Harry's side to perform some healer diagnostics checks she'd learned. Harry was okay but drained. Ginny lifted the remaining wards and shields and Draco came rushing in with Hannah quickly behind.

"What's going on here?" Draco asked urgently.

"A training exercise. Harry lost!" Ginny explained.

"Wow!" was all Hannah could say, Draco was speechless.

Just then Dobby appeared with Winky and started running around Harry. "Is Harry Potter sir okay?" Dobby asked.

"I'm fine Dobby, thanks," Harry replied.

Dobby and Winky then set up a dinner table with eight places and everyone took a seat.

"That was some exercise!" Ron exclaimed.

"You all did really well, as I knew you would," Harry replied, "how did you erect that anti-apparition ward?"

"It was a standard anti-apparition ward strengthened with a banishing charm," Hermione said proudly.

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed, "I'll have to find a way around that one!"

"I've no doubt you will!" replied Ginny.

The chatter around the table slowly died down enough for everyone to eat the lunch Dobby and Winky made for them. After they'd all eaten, they all went back outside into the clearing and lay down on the grass in the autumn sun.

Harry was still drained and the others were tired from the last exercise. They were all happy to just lay there and do nothing for a while.

After about an hour, Harry got everyone up again for one final exercise.

"You all did really well this morning, a few things took me by surprise but that won't happen again! The idea of these exercises is to find new ways to disable our opponents and Hermione did just that. I suggest everyone gathers around Hermione and learns how to use that bubble spell, I have a feeling it will come in handy!"

The next half an hour was spend with Hermione showing everyone the bubble spell she used on Harry. Harry was keen to understand how it worked so she wouldn't be able to use it against him again. It worked on a similar principle to a large magical bubblegum bubble which feeds on and spells directed at it from within.

Harry then got everyone to test the bubble on each other in one on one duels. Harry wanted to test a theory he'd come up with so he went up against Hermione first.

Everyone was surprised to see Hermione casting spells without any incantations and watched intently as the bubble was cast around Harry once again. Harry immediately retaliated with meditation. Hermione was concentrating with her wand pointing at the bubble, wondering what Harry was going to do. Everyone else was staring between Hermione and Harry, also wondering what Harry was going to do. Harry just stood there, then, quick as a flash Harry jumped through the bubble and hit Hermione with a Stupefy spell.

"Bloody hell Harry you did it!" exclaimed Ron.

"No need to be happy about it!" replied Hermione.

"As the bubble feeds on any spells you cast at it, the best way to defeat it is to do nothing and let it grow weak. Once it's weak enough you should be able to use physical strength to burst through it," explained Harry, "simple really. It's a really good charm and I'm sure it will work really well on Death Eaters."

"Yeah, they'll probably try and use the killing curse to blast through it and end up killing themselves or at the very least knock themselves out with a bombarder curse," said Draco.

"Exactly!" replied Harry.

Everyone then started practicing against each other using the technique Harry used.

When everyone had managed to get out of the bubble, they all made their way back to the castle, all except Draco and Hannah who stayed in the forest.

* * *

"Draco doesn't seem all that bad now does he?" asked Ginny as she and Harry walked out of the forest towards Hagrid's hut.

"No. I don't know exactly why he's changed but I felt that something significant happen over the summer to him. I could have just read his mind but I won't do that to anyone unless absolutely necessary. I'm sure he'll tell us when he feels up to it," replied Harry.

They reached Hagrid's hut and knocked on the door. Hagrid opened the door wearing a frilly piny as he'd been cooking again. Ginny and Harry looked at each other as if they expected having to eat one of Hagrid's rock cakes.

"Come in, come in!" exclaimed Hagrid.

The two of them entered Hagrid's hut and sat down on his extremely large armchair while Hagrid prepared a plate of rock cake's for them. Ginny and Harry once again exchanged worried glances.

"Wha' brings you two 'ere then?" asked Hagrid.

"Just visiting to see how you are," replied Ginny.

"Jus' keepin' me self busy tha's all. 'ere you are, try one o' these. It's a new recipe!"

Ginny and Harry cautiously accepted one of Hagrid's rock cakes. Harry stared at Ginny who took a bite. "Mmm, this is nice Hagrid," and smiled at Harry who then took a bite of his rock cake.

"I 'ere you're taking you're end o' year test's early Harry?" asked Hagrid.

"Oh? You never told me!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Oh, sorry Gin, I forgot with training an all. Yes Hagrid, I'm taking my Transfiguration tests on Monday and my Charms tests on Friday. I'll have to spend most of tomorrow revising I suppose."

"I'm sure Hermione will help you," suggested Ginny.

After a short while of talking to Hagrid, the two of them headed off back to the castle and back to their dorms, taking some of Hagrid's rock cakes back for Ron.

* * *

That night, after tea, Harry sat in a corner of the common room with his Transfiguration books laid out in front of him going through the course curriculum that Professor McGonagall gave him. He had to make sure he read and understood everything.

"Harry? Why don't you try going to sleep with those books tonight to see if the same thing happens as with the Auror training books?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, thanks Hermione. I'll do that but I'll still carry on in case it doesn't work," replied Harry.

Everyone kept quiet around Harry for the rest of the night as they all knew how important it was for Harry to keep focused on his up and coming tests.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast Harry came into the great hall with a big smile on his face.

"You okay mate?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, it worked like last time! I remember everything in those Transfiguration books, every one of them!" exclaimed Harry as he sat down at the table.

"Great, you'll have to figure out how you do it and let me know!" replied Ron.

"I think we all could do with knowing how to do that!" replied Neville.

"It's a good job it worked, I've got my exams on Monday! I'll have to see Dumbledore some time and see if he knows why or how I can do it. I'll go and see him after breakfast," replied Harry.

Sure enough, after breakfast, Harry wandered down to corridors to see Professor Dumbledore. He reached the gargoyle guarding the entrance to his office and the gargoyle stepped to the side for Harry without him having to utter the password.

When Harry got to the top of the moving staircase, the door to the headmasters office swung open and Harry entered.

"Ah, Harry. Good morning," said Professor Dumbledore.

Harry looked around the office. Molly Weasley was sobbing gently by the fireplace and Arthur Weasley paced the office with a morbid look on his face.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore answered, "The Burrow was attacked and destroyed in the early hours of the morning Harry."


	13. Chapter 13 Early NEWTs

**Chapter 13**

_**Early NEWT's**_

"Oh no!" exclaimed Harry, "Was anyone hurt? What happened? Where are you going to stay? You can stay at Grimmauld…"

Dumbledore raised his hand, "Relax Harry. No one was hurt. Fortunately Arthur was awake and downstairs when the attack started and he and Molly apparated to Hogsmeade before the death eaters managed to raise any anti-apparition ward. No one else was in the house at the time…"

At that moment the door burst open and Professor Sprout entered, followed by Amelia Bones.

"Headmaster…" Professor Sprout began to say.

"Headmaster, our house was attacked this morning. I'd have been here earlier but thought it best to return to the Auror department first."

"Relax Amelia, I understand your predicament," Dumbledore said.

"I bet Fudge's house didn't get attacked this morning ! " Harry said under his breath.

"Yes, indeed Harry," replied Dumbledore, "Amelia, Arthur and Molly's house were also attacked this morning"

"Then Voldemort wants us both out of the way so Fudge gets re-elected ! " replied Amelia.

"It would appear so," replied Dumbledore, "Harry, would you be good enough to fetch Ronald and Ginevra please?"

Harry nodded and apparated to his dorm. No one was in the dorm so Harry made his way down to the common room. There he spotted Ron, Ginny and Hermione all by the fire, talking.

"Sorry Hermione, Dumbledore needs to see Ron and Ginny."

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"I'll tell you later," and with that, Harry apparated both Ron and Ginny straight to Dumbledore's office.

"You never cease to amaze me Harry Potter," said Amelia, "any chance you can fetch my niece?"

Harry nodded and apparated back to his dorm. He rooted through his trunk until he found his map and apparated to a corridor just round the corner from where Susan Bones was talking to her friends. He walked round the corner up to Susan, "Sorry to butt in, Susan, but your aunt is here and needs to see you in Dumbledore's office."

Susan had a worried look on her face but followed Harry around the corner and out of sight from her friends. As soon as they were round the corner, Harry apparated Susan and himself back up to Dumbledore's office.

"When did you learn to apparate?" Susan asked Harry.

"I'll tell you later," replied Harry.

"Everyone, please sit," Dumbledore waved his wand and a selection of overstuffed armchairs appeared around the headmaster's desk.

"For the benefit of those who don't know, the Weasley and Bones' homes were destroyed in death eaters attack this morning," Dumbledore raised his hand to dispel any question from Ron, Ginny and Susan, "no one was hurt and unfortunately none of the death eaters was captured. Both houses are in ruins and witchs and wizards from the Magical Clean Up Squad are collecting any personal items which may have survived and will also clean up both areas. This attack appears to have the motive of removing the candidates for Minister Of Magic so Minister Fudge retains power, however, I have it on good authority that Minister Fudge will be stepping down completely after a press conference he has called for tomorrow at the Ministry. Emergency procedures will then take place putting the Wizengamot in control of the Ministry. As for what will happen then, I can only speculate."

"How do you know all this Albus?" asked Amelia.

"Percy Weasley," Dumbledore replied simply.

"Percy? What about him Albus?" asked Molly.

"Minister Fudge seems to have lost all support in the Ministry, all but the support of a friendly ear from Percy. Of course Percy knows there will be a change in Minister soon, but I believe he is making himself useful in gaining valuable inside information for a certain candidate for the Minister Of Magic role."

"Arthur ! You cheat !" exclaimed Amelia.

Arthur Weasley shrugged, "Sorry Amelia, I didn't know what he was up to."

"Indeed, Percy is a law unto himself sometimes," replied Dumbledore with a chuckle, "I suggest you both stay here at Hogwarts tonight and we'll all head down to the Ministry together tomorrow for Minister Fudge's press conference."

"Will the Burrow be rebuilt Professor?" asked Ron.

Arthur answered, "If Harry will still offer us a place to stay, we'll rebuild it together as a family next summer, if not sooner."

"Of course you can stay at Grimmauld Place Mr Weasley," said Harry, "I'd appreciate someone to look after the place for me, you can stop there as well Madam Bones, if you want."

"Thank you Harry. My family has suffered a great deal of loss as a result of Voldemort's actions. I haven't anywhere else to go."

"Now then children, I mustn't take up any more of your time," Dumbledore said with a finality that told them they were no longer needed.

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Susan all got up and left the office. As soon as they were back in the corridor at the bottom of the moving staircase, Susan asked quietly, "are you going to tell me how you managed to apparate inside Hogwarts now?"

"I'll teach you," replied Harry. He then conjured a copy of his Auror training manual for Susan and gave it to her, "here, read this and meet me down by Hagrid's hut next Saturday at ten. Make a copy and give it to Ernie and bring him down on Saturday as well."

"Erm… I'm not very good at copying things…" Susan trailed off embarrassed.

Harry didn't comment, he conjured another book and gave her it. "This is for the DA, and you're not to mention anything about it to anyone okay?"

Susan nodded and made her way back to the Hufflepuff common room while Harry, Ron and Ginny made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

Just as the three of them reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Draco and Hannah appeared.

"What's going on?" asked Draco, "We've been waiting in the forest for you."

"Some of your friends turned up at our house and destroyed it ! " spat Ron.

"Ron ! " exclaimed Ginny, "They're not Draco's friends ! "

Ginny dragged Ron into the common room and was accosted by Neville and Luna.

Harry told Draco all about what happened and told him to have a day off training.

Just as Harry was entering the common room, Neville and Luna stepped out. Harry also told them to have a day off and went off to find Ginny.

The rest of the day up to dinner in the great hall was spent by each couple in the DA going off to various places around the castle and grounds on their own. Neville and Luna spent the day collecting plant life from the forest for Madam Pomfrey, handicapped by Luna occasionally going into day dream mode whilst staring at an unusual looking flower. Ron and Hermione spent the day in the library, with a break half way through the day outside in the grounds for Ron so he didn't go insane. Draco and Hannah weren't seen all day and Harry and Ginny walked around the parameter of the grounds hand-in-hand talking.

At dinner Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Neville spoke about the things they'd got up to during the day. Harry wasn't surprised at Neville's activities given his interest in plants but was interested in Luna's ability to use those plants for medicine and he was certainly not surprised at Hermione carrying on the research on detecting the polyjuice potion.

After dinner, everyone pretty much broke up into couples as had happened during the day. Eventually only Harry and Ginny were left in the common room, sharing an armchair together. Both with their eyes closed and smiles on their faces.

* * *

Harry woke up to find Ginny's head resting against his chest. He smiled down at her sleeping and gently purring like a cat. His smile grew wider, knowing what form Ginny's animagus would be.

Ginny started stirring. "Morning sleepy," Harry said as Ginny looked up at him.

"Mmm… what time is it?"

"It's about six I think, time for a run before breakfast," replied Harry.

"Okay, I'll go up and change. I'll be back in five minutes."

Ginny got up and disappeared up to the girl's dormitory, while Harry went up to his dormitory.

Fifteen minutes later they were both on the quidditch pitch doing their exercises.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny got back to the entrance hall, Susan Bones met them.

"My Aunt's left for The Ministry," informed Susan.

"There's no need to worry Susan, I'm sure everything will be fine. I'm sure Dumbledore will make sure anything left at your house will be moved to my house," replied Harry.

"Do you know when the press conference will be finished?" Susan asked.

"No but it still might be a while until we hear what the Wizengamot has decided to do."

"Thanks Harry. Will you let me know as soon as you hear anything?"

"Yes, no problem."

Harry and Ginny then went back up to their dorms to get changed.

The rest of the day was spent between the common room, the room of requirement and the library. Susan Bones joined the crowd after meeting up in the library. Everyone not being able to concentrate on anything for long, including Harry, and everyone waiting for the result of Fudge's press conference and the Wizengamot.

Harry was busy trying to revise for his exams tomorrow with everyone making up tasks for him to do and asking questions.

* * *

At about twenty past eight in the evening, Dumbledore's phoenix appeared out of thin air and landed next to Harry.

"Fawkes ! " exclaimed Harry. He got up and untied the note from Fawkes' leg. After a brief pause while Harry read the note he said, "erm… congratulations Susan… your Aunt has been made Minister Of Magic…"

"Bloody hell ! " exclaimed Ron, "no offence Susan," added Ron quietly.

"Thank you Harry…" replied Susan.

Harry put his hand up, "… and congratulations to Ron and Ginny… your Dad has also been made Minister Of Magic ! "

"Bloody hell ! " exclaimed Ron again.

"Ron, Ginny, your Dad has been placed in charge of the general day to day running of the Ministry and Susan, your Aunt has been placed specifically in charge of all security and law enforcement," finished Harry.

"Great ! " exclaimed Ron and Ginny together.

"My aunt was already doing that job," complained Susan.

"Yes but now she's in charge without having Fudge stopping her," explained Harry.

"I suppose so. Congratulations Ron, Ginny," Susan finished and exited the room.

"Well, I suppose we'd best call it a night." And with that, they all made their way back to their dorms.

* * *

"Bloody hell Harry, are you sleeping with the whole library ? " asked Ron, stunned at the sight of Harry in bed with all his transfiguration books.

"Er ? " was Harry's reply.

"Come on mate. You've got to get up. Long day today."

"Give me a minute," replied Harry.

When Harry had got dressed, they both went down for breakfast in the great hall, talking about Harry's impending Transfiguration exams.

"I still haven't asked Dumbledore about the book reading thing," said Harry as they sat down at the table, "I never got the chance yesterday."

"You have to find out ! I need to know how to do that ! "

Harry grinned at Ron and tucked into his breakfast.

* * *

Harry's stomach felt like a butterfly exhibit in a botanical garden after breakfast so he decided to meditate to calm his nerves.

Professor McGonagall came into the hall with a formidable looking woman following quickly behind, trying to keep up with her.

"All ready Potter ? " asked the professor.

"Yes Professor, I'm ready."

"This is Examiner Murtarg, she has come from the Ministry to invigilate your exams. The first exam will be the Transfiguration theory exam and will be held in my office. Clear ? "

"Yes Professor."

Professor McGonagall turned and left the hall, Harry and the examiner following quickly behind.

When Harry got to Professor McGonagall's office, he noticed that it had changed since the last time he was there. 'It had probably been transfigured just for his exam', he thought. The room seemed bigger and brighter and all the professor's personal belongings had been moved, hidden or locked away somewhere.

Harry was instructed to sit at a little desk in the middle of the room, all ready laid out with the exam paper, ink bottle and quill. He sat down and stared at the paper wondering whether he'd do alright, until the professor laid a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine Mr Potter," she said and left the room.

Harry and the examiner stared at each other until he heard the clock near the hospital wing chime.

"You may start. You have exactly three hours. No talking, verbally or mentally. No cheating of any kind. Understood ? " Examiner Murtarg asked.

Harry, wondering whether this was a trick question, being told he couldn't speak unless being asked a question, just nodded in return.

Harry, put a hand on the exam paper to turn it over and suddenly felt all the questions rush into him. As soon as he looked at the first question, the answer came to him as though his mind had already sorted through all the questions and organised all the answers for him.

Harry smiled and began to write.

* * *

An hour later Harry had just crossed the half way mark in his exam.

He lifted his head. The examiner was writing something down. 'Probably a report on how I cheated on the exam', Harry thought.

Harry put his head down with even more determination to finish his exam paper. Even with his best friend's Dad as one of the new Minister's Of Magic, he still found it hard to trust anyone from the Ministry, especially after Umbridge !

Another hour later, Harry had finished his exam. He turned back to the beginning and read through all the questions again. He noticed a few strange things about a lot of the questions. As he read through the questions, he noticed that nearly half the questions weren't on the curriculum.

'That's odd,' Harry thought, 'These must be seventh year NEWT questions.'

"Erm.. Examiner Murtarg? I've finished."

The examiner looked up at Harry, then walked from behind Professor McGonagall's desk to collect the completed exam from Harry.

Before she collected the paper, she asked, "Are you sure you're finished ? Sure you don't want to look through it to check it ? "

"I'm sure Examiner. I've already checked through it, thanks," replied Harry.

The examiner took the exam paper and put it in a folder on Professor McGonagall's desk. "Now Harry, the headmaster gave me instructions to send you to his office as soon as you'd finished so you'd better go."

"Thank you," Harry replied and he left the office.

While Harry was walking along the corridor, Harry's mind was swelling with questions. Questions about his ability to read books whilst sleeping. Questions about the exam he'd just taken. Questions about the exam he would be taking later. Questions about his other exams.

Before he knew it, he was standing outside the headmaster's office. He was just trying to think what kind of sweet Dumbledore had used for the password this time when the gargoyle bowed to Harry and moved to the side letting him pass.

Harry ascended the staircase and as if by magic, the door to the headmaster's office swung open.

"Ah Harry. Please come in. Sit down," Dumbledore said, "unless you've got a time turner I take it you've finished your Transfiguration exam?"

"Yes sir… err… about the exam that is, not the time turner," Harry replied.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me Harry?" Dumbledore said, looking over his half moon spectacles.

"Yes sir. I've been meaning to see you about a few thing sir. I've found out I have the ability to read books when I'm sleeping. Do you know how I'm doing it sir ? "

"Mmm… I think a little experiment is in order."

Dumbledore rose up and walked over to one of his bookshelves. He looked over to Harry for a moment, as if deciding what to do, and reached out for a book. The book looked very old, almost as if it was too old to be in English. It also looked as if it was extremely delicate and would fall apart as soon as Harry touched it.

"I would like you to take this book back to your dormitory and lock it in your chest. Tonight, remove it from your chest and sleep with it. Come and see me again tomorrow morning at nine o'clock."

"But sir, I have classes then," Harry said.

"Don't worry Harry. If I'm right, you won't need to go to your classes anymore. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay sir. Thanks," replied Harry wondering what his Headmaster meant by 'not needing to go to anymore classes'.

Harry waited for a few seconds before deciding that Dumbledore had indeed finished the conversation and was not going to expand on why he wouldn't need to go to anymore classes and he left to take the book back to his dorm.

When he got there, he sat on his bed and looked at the first few pages of the book. The pages were in English at least. The content of the pages were still difficult to understand however. It appeared as though the book was about some sort of ancient South American magic Harry had never heard about.

'Well, this should be interesting,' Harry thought to himself as he hid the book in the depths of his trunk.

Just as he closed and sealed his trunk someone entered the dorm making Harry jump.

"Oh… Professor, sorry."

"It's okay Potter. I'm just here to tell you that your practical Transfiguration exam will be straight after lunch in the Great Hall. Okay?"

"Yes Professor," Harry replied. Before he managed to get any questions out, Professor McGonagall had left the dorm leaving Harry on his own.

Harry went back to his trunk, took out the book Dumbledore gave him and sat down on his bed. He opened the book at chapter one and started reading.

Harry had completely lost track of time when Neville burst through the door.

"Oh, Harry. Didn't know you were here! Just came to collect my Salvia Divinorum. I want to show it to Professor Sprout. I think Professor Trelawney might be interested in this as well!"

Neville collected his plant. "Well, see you later."

"Yeah, see you later Neville."

Harry put the book back in his trunk and left the dormitory to go down to the great hall for lunch.

* * *

"So what's the book about Harry ? " asked Hermione. Ron rolled his eyes skywards, Harry chuckled.

"I think Dumbledore chose the perfect book for me to fall asleep with. It looks to be about the history of South American magic. I got the impression this book isn't in the school library either."

"Oh ! Can I have a look at it ? "

"Sorry Hermione. I've got to give it back to Dumbledore tomorrow morning."

After nearly an hour of talking to his friends, including Ginny, Harry waited patiently in the great hall for his practical Transfiguration exam to start. He expected to be nervous but his progress in his theory exam gave him a new found confidence.

Professor McGonagall and Examiner Murtarg entered the hall. Professor McGonagall swished her wand and the house tables and benches moved to the sides of the hall, which was quite a shock to Harry as he was still sitting down on one of the benches.

Harry stood up, slightly shaken, as the two staunch women approached him.

"Mr Potter, you will now be taking the practical part of your Transfiguration exam. Examiner Murtarg will be giving you the necessary instructions. Please follow those instructions as best you can. Okay?"

"Yes, Professor," replied Harry.

"Good luck. Please come to my office when you're finished." The Professor turned and exited the hall leaving Harry alone once more with the examiner.

"Right then Harry, there isn't any time limit for each individual test, however, there is a time limit of four hours for the whole exam. If you're not sure how to perform a particular transfiguration, just take your time. If necessary you can skip a transfiguration and if there's time you can go back and try it again. Do you understand?"

"Yes Examiner," replied Harry.

"At the end of the exam, you can try to gain extra credit by performing an advanced transfiguration that was not included in the exam. Okay?"

Harry smiled, he knew exactly what he could do and judging by the look on the Examiner's face, he knew what she was expecting.

"Right, shall we start?"

Harry nodded.

* * *

An hour into the exam Harry was beginning to get quite tired. It seemed as though he'd transfigured every known item in the world into something else and back again several times. He'd even transfigured benches and tables into animals he'd never seen before, only memorised from sleeping with his books, and then animated them. He was getting quite worried about being too tired to show off his Animagus skills.

"Okay Mr Potter, that's enough for the time being. You can have a rest while I fetch a volunteer for the next part of your exam."

'The next part!' Harry thought, 'what's next ? '

Ten minutes later in came Examiner Murtarg and …

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny gave a small wave to Harry.

"Harry, you will now begin the second and final part of your practical Transfiguration exam… Human Transfiguration."

'Oh God no ! ' Harry thought, 'what if I mess it up ? ' Harry nodded at the examiner.

Half an hour later Harry had finished and was allowed to rest once more. Ginny stayed with him whilst the examiner went off to the kitchen for refreshments.

"I'm glad I didn't mess things up. I was afraid I'd turn you into a rock or something and not be able to get you back ! "

"I never doubted you for a second Harry," Ginny replied, cuddling up to Harry and giving him a peck on his cheek.

"I'm glad it's over. That was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. I'd have preferred to go up against Voldemort again ! "

"Don't speak like that Harry ! " exclaimed Ginny, "I don't want to think about you going up against him ! "

"Unfortunately it's something I can't avoid," said Harry quietly.

Examiner Murtarg came back into the great hall with a small jug of pumpkin juice and a couple of glasses. "Here you are Harry, sorry it took so long, the house elves took some convincing to allow me to bring you the juice. Have a good drink then you can show me your Animagus form. Minerva told me you'd learned the art but wouldn't tell me what form you'd take. It's very rare to see a student of your age perform such an advanced art."

"Thank you Examiner," Harry said taking a drink.

Once Harry had been refreshed, he gave Ginny a knowing smile and transformed into his Golden Griffin form. The examiner gasped with her hand over her mouth and Ginny knelt down and started stroking Harry. Harry started purring contently under Ginny's touch and the examiner joined Ginny in stroking Harry.

"This is marvellous ! " the examiner exclaimed, "Never before have I seen a magical Animagus form ! "

Ginny stood up and took a couple of steps back, concentrated and transformed into her Animagus form.

"Oh my ! " the examiner exclaimed. There seemed to be an echo as "Oh my ! " repeated. Harry looked over by the door and noticed Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore enter the hall. He noticed Dumbledore performing a spell on the door, presumably locking it, and moved his attention to Ginny.

Harry could see the ecstatic joy on the faces of his piers and smiled within. Ginny rubbed up against Harry and the both flopped over on the floor playing like two huge golden kittens.

"Oh my ! Oh my ! " the examiner kept repeating, "I'm never going to forget this… Two Golden Griffin Animagi ! Full marks… full marks ! "

Dumbledore chuckled, tiers forming in his eyes as he too knelt down to stroke both Harry and Ginny's fur.

Harry made a mewling sound and he and Ginny stood up. Harry circled the group, stretched his wings and took off effortlessly into the magical sky of the great hall. Ginny watched, stretched her wings but didn't take off, instead she transformed back into her human form as Harry came down to land next to her. As soon as Harry landed, he too transformed back into his human form.

"Harry Potter what are you doing teaching another student how to transform ! " Professor McGonagall chided him, then, out of nowhere, she embraced him. "I'm so proud of you, both of you ! "

Dumbledore turned to Examiner Murtarg, "How did Harry do on his exams Phidelma ? "

"Outstanding ! " Examiner Murtarg said shaking her head, "Never in all my years as an examiner have I seen such an outstanding display of talent in Transfiguration. Multiple transfigurations with and without a wand. If there was a higher mark than outstanding, I'd give it." The examiner turned to Harry, "Very well done Mr Potter, you've made my day. You'll make an outstanding Auror ! Thank you."

Harry was gob smacked, 'Auror?' he thought, 'Wow!'

Dumbledore unlocked the door and the examiner left the hall with Professor McGonagall.

Harry turned to Dumbledore and was about to speak when Dumbledore raised his hand, "Harry, Phidelma Murtarg was from the Auror department in the Ministry. She's responsible for running the entrance exams for the Auror Academy. Your exams today will go towards your N.E.W.T.'s and your entrance into the Academy as will all your future exams."


	14. Chapter 14 Jagged Link

**Chapter 14**

_**Jagged Link**_

Harry was completely dumb struck, Dumbledore smiled and continued, "Your Charms exams have been brought forward to tomorrow but I wish to see you in my office straight after breakfast tomorrow to discuss your new… sleeping talent."

Harry nodded, remembering about the book Dumbledore gave him earlier. Dumbledore smiled at Harry and left Harry and Ginny in the great hall.

Ginny linked arms with Harry, "Fancy going for a walk? I haven't got any lessons now, not until nine o'clock anyway." Harry nodded and smiled, still dumb struck, 'I'm going to be an Auror!' he thought.

* * *

That evening found Harry in the Gryffindor common room with his friends, Ginny cuddling up to Harry and Hermione cuddling up to Ron, all in their usual places in front of the large open fire.

Harry had been telling his friends about his day with Ginny excitedly finishing off the story. Harry yawned.

"You should go to bed Harry. You've got another busy day tomorrow," said Ginny.

"Good idea. I've got that book to read as well," replied Harry. He kissed Ginny lightly on the lips and went up to bed.

When Harry had disappeared from view, Ron asked "Is it just me or is Harry acting different?"

"It's probably you..." replied Ginny.

"Different? What do you mean?" asked Hermione, interrupting Ginny.

"He's been acting differently ever since we saw him at Diagon Alley in the summer... You don't think he's being possessed by you-know-who do you?" asked Ron.

"Don't be silly Ronald!" spat Hermione.

"Voldemort couldn't stand possessing Harry at the ministry, I doubt he'll be trying again any time soon!" replied Ginny.

"Why?"

"Because Harry's mind is too good, too pure for an evil mind like Voldemort to possess," explained Hermione.

"He's probably just sick of waiting around for other people to teach him how to defeat Voldemort," said Ginny.

"Harry knows now that he's the only one who can defeat him so he's learning everything he can and teaching us so we can help him when the time comes," explained Hermione, "He's your best friend Ron, you should trust him!"

"I know, and I do trust him," Ron said, looking down at his feet, "It's just hard to know who's who where Voldemort is concerned."

"I know. We've all got to stick together," replied Hermione.

"Anyway," replied Ginny, "it's getting quite late. We should be getting to bed."

They all agreed with Ginny and went up to their dormitories.

* * *

The next day, Ron woke up to find Harry sitting on the side of his bed with his head in his hands.

"What's up mate?" Ron asked Harry.

"I… I don't know. I slept with this book Dumbledore gave me and I can't remember any of it!" Harry said worryingly.

"I'm sure it's fine mate. Dumbledore will probably have a theory about it, that's probably why he gave you that particular book," replied Ron, "Let's go down to breakfast and you can ask him afterwards."

The two of them went down to breakfast together. Harry, still worrying about the book, didn't say a word.

Hermione and Ginny came into the great hall and sat down opposite the two young men. They looked at Harry, then each other, and decided not to say anything.

Harry looked up at his friends, "I'm going to see Dumbledore."

They all nodded solemnly and Harry left the hall.

When Harry got to the gargoyle guarding the entrance to the headmaster's office, it moved aside and Harry ascended the stairs. As usual, Harry went to knock on the door but it opened, seemingly on it's own, to admit him.

"Ah Harry, come in, come in. Make yourself comfortable," Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit down next to the fire. When Harry sat down, Dumbledore joined him.

They sat in silence for what seemed to Harry quite a long time. Dumbledore seemed to be studying Harry until he spoke, "Now then Harry, tell me about the book I lent you."

"I can't tell you much Professor… I didn't remember anything about the book except the first half a dozen pages which I read yesterday."

"Ah… I think I can explain… You are well aware that Tom Riddle attended school here at Hogwarts? You are also aware that you are linked to Tom by the means of your scar?" on both questions Harry nodded, "He was an exemplary student here at Hogwarts, along the same lines as Hermione Granger. What you aren't aware of is that Tom has gained considerable strength and knowledge since Hogwarts and also since the attack at the ministry. Every spare moment of his time, right from his early Hogwarts years, was spent researching the Dark Arts." Dumbledore paused, "I believe in certain situations you are able to unconsciously gain knowledge from Tom whilst you're sleeping. Tom's mind is gaining knowledge at a rate no person should ever have to endure and keeping control of that knowledge will be no mean feet thus allowing you, through your link to Tom, to also gain that knowledge."

Harry nodded again.

"You are not taking Arithmancy or Ancient Runes?" asked Dumbledore.

"No sir," Harry said, looking down into the fire.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Harry. You don't need those subjects to become an Auror, but I believe those subjects will be useful to you, especially as Tom has already done all the hard work for you," Dumbledore said smiling, "I'm going to give you a book list and permission to go to Diagon Alley to purchase those books. The books in question are the books I know Tom read at his time here in Hogwarts, including Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Using your link to Tom, you should be able to gain all the knowledge he gained whilst he was here for all the subjects he took at N.E.W.T. level. I would ask you to take out the books from the library but I believe you will find them useful later in life so you should have your own copies."

Harry nodded again.

"I will also endeavour to find out any other books he may have read and compile another list for you. This will take some time however. It is getting increasingly difficult to gain information about Tom. Only a handful of his followers know of his location, anyone trying to gain knowledge from those followers is either tortured… or… worse."

"Is Professor Snape at risk sir?" Harry asked, surprisingly worried.

"No. We have decided it is far too risky for Severus to continue his undercover work. We believe Tom never really trusted Severus when he returned in your forth year."

Dumbledore swished his wand and a piece of paper landed on Harry's lap containing a number of books and an exam time table.

"Now Harry, your Charms exam starts at ten o'clock in the Great Hall. I suggest you apparate straight to Fred and George's shop in Diagon Alley, the back room has been cleared out for apparating. Please make sure you return back in time for your exam Harry. You can use the exam timetable to schedule your… revision time."

Harry nodded once more. He handed the book back to Dumbledore and apparated to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes.

* * *

"Merlin's beard!" exclaimed Fred, or George, Harry couldn't tell which, as he apparated into the back room of the Weasleys' shop.

"Er… hi," said Harry, still trying to figure out which twin was stood in front of him.

"Wasn't expecting anyone today, never mind you. Aren't you supposed to be in classes now? Skiving I suspect? Need a snack box?"

"No, no, nothing like that. Dumbledore sent me to get some books. Got to rush, got an exam at ten," said Harry.

"Exam? There's not till June! Boy they'll be asking you to stop at school another two years next! Is Ronnikins taking his exams as well?"

"No, just me. Anyway, got to rush. I'll be back as soon as I've got my books,"

Harry exited the shop and made his way to Flourish & Blott's. The streets of Diagon Alley were quiet, almost too quiet but it was a weekday so it didn't worry Harry.

When Harry got to the bookshop, to save time he gave the manager his list. The manager had come straight up to Harry upon entering the shop. 'I suppose there are advantages of being a celebrity,' Harry thought to himself. The manager kept coming up to Harry offering some extra books, most of which were on the subject of the Dark Arts. He agreed to take the extra Dark Arts books as well as the books on the list.

"Can you transfer the necessary funds from my vault to pay for these?" asked Harry.

"Certainly Mr Potter," replied the manager.

Harry waved his hand and conjured a rucksack to put the books in. "Thank you sir," Harry said, picking up the rucksack.

The hair on the back of Harry's neck was standing on end as he was walking through Diagon Alley again. He knew there was something strange in the air.

All of a sudden people apparated all around him, he was surrounded. Doing the only thing he could think of, he disapparated. Harry apparated straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Sir! There's something weird going on in Diagon Alley!" exclaimed Harry.

"What do you mean Harry?" asked Dumbledore.

"I was walking back from Flourish and Blott's, back to Fred and George's shop and I could feel something wasn't right. All of a sudden people apparated all around me, they all raised their wands but I managed to disapparate. Sir, they didn't look like Death Eaters, they just looked like ordinary witches and wizards," explained Harry.

"I see… Harry, can you apparate me to Fred and Georges shop?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied. Harry put down his books, placed a hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and apparated both of them to the back room in Fred and George's shop.

Harry could hear shouting coming from the front of the shop. He and Dumbledore ran into the shop to find Fred and George shooting spells at the shop front.

"Excuse me boys, you appear to need a little help," said Dumbledore. With a wave of his wand the shop front glazed over like it was suddenly covered in ice. "That should hold them off for a while."

"Thanks sir. I didn't think we could hold them for much longer. They look like they're attacking all the shops on the alley. I managed to floo George and he apparated down from Hogsmeade to give me a hand."

"I'd better get back there just in case anything's happening up there," replied George and then disapparated.

"I'm glad you're okay Harry, I was quite worried when you didn't come back here," said Fred.

"That's okay, I went straight to Hogwarts."

"Now," Dumbledore said rubbing his hands, "Fred, you contact the ministry and find out where the Aurors are. Harry, have you mastered your stealth apparating?"

"Yes sir," replied Harry.

"Apparate to each shop, don't stay too long, but bring any survivors back here. I can't imagine they'll be many shop owners still left here. Most of them will have abandoned their shops."

Harry nodded and then apparated to the Apothecary. The store was in ruin but he could feel the presence of someone. Clearing things out of the way he found a trap door behind the counter. It was locked. 'Good,' Harry thought, 'they're safe'.

He then apparated to the next shop, the cauldron shop. The shop looked a mess but cauldron's are pretty sturdy, unless in the hands of Neville. 'No one here,' Harry thought, 'next shop'.

Harry apparated into a war zone. He was nearly hit by a curse coming in from the window. "Bloody hell!" he swore as he dived out the way.

"Who… who's there?" shouted the shop keeper.

"It's Harry Potter sir. Do you need a hand?"

"No offence young Potter but what I need is an army of Aurors!" shouted the shop keeper.

"Aurors are on the way sir!" Harry cast a shield charm on the front of the shop. "Ah, that's better," Harry said standing up.

"How did you do that?"

"Oh, just something I learned for my defence class," replied Harry, "Dumbledore's here in Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes at number ninety-three. He wants me to take everyone there."

"He does, does he?" The shop keeper moved up to Harry, "You tell him to go back to Hogwarts, I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving all these brooms unsupervised!"

Harry, surprised at the shop keeper's outburst, apparated straight back to the Weasleys' shop.

"I don't think I'm helping much sir," said Harry. He told Dumbledore what he'd found in the three shops he'd been to.

Harry looked out the window, a few people lay on the ground unconscious.

"Okay Harry, not to worry. The Aurors will be here any minute," replied Dumbledore, "you'd better get back to Hogwarts for your exam."

'Great,' Harry thought, 'another exam being interrupted by Voldemort.' Harry had no doubt Umbridge had been working for Voldemort during her reign of terror at Hogwarts. Harry apparated straight to the great hall.

* * *

Harry arrived in the great hall to find a wand thrust in his face. He immediately raised his hand and performed Expelliarmus to disarm his attacker and caught the offensive wand, then with his other hand cast the Evincio spell to bind the attacker.

"Oh, bloody hell! Sorry Examiner Murtarg! Finite!"

Examiner Murtarg peeled herself off the floor.

"Well! I'm glad it's you, not a Death Eater!" the Examiner exclaimed, "What the hell's going on?"

"There was an attack on Diagon Alley," Harry explained.

"I take it Aurors have been dispatched?"

"Yes... I think so anyway... Professor Dumbledore told me they're on the way."

"Good, now please explain how you, first, can apparate and second, can apparate through the toughest anti-apparition ward in the country... besides Azkaban of course?"

"Sorry, I've probably broke quite a few laws haven't I?"

"Yes, well, there's a certain leniency towards you at the Ministry."

Harry thought for a minute he'd got away from not answering her questions, but...

"Come on then? How can you apparate? Through wards no less?"

"Erm... I sort of taught myself over the summer holidays. I wasn't even trying to go through wards."

"Not even trying? This is a serious security risk!"

"Dumbl... Professor Dumbledore knows... and Professor Snape."

"Well, this of course will have to be reported."

"Yes ma'am," Harry replied, looking down at his feet.

"Anyway, you've got your Charms exam now. The desk there," she said, pointing at a desk in the middle of the hall, "has been set up for you. You have two hours."

Harry moved over to the desk and sat down. 'Oh dear!' he thought to himself, 'I'm in big trouble this time!'

Harry was finding it exceedingly hard to concentrate on his exam paper. He was only a quarter of the way through his exam paper after just over an hour. It didn't help matters when Dumbledore came into the hall and started speaking to Examiner Murtarg quietly out of earshot. Harry thought about listening for a second then thought better of it.

Harry was finding the pressure unbearable. Beads of sweat were forming on his brow and running into his eyes. A general feeling of being uncomfortable made him fidget in his seat.

He looked at his watch then remembered it hadn't worked since that night in the Department Of Mysteries. Memories of Sirius flooded back to him. Hermione wanted to fix his watch, but Harry wouldn't let her. Tears now formed in his eyes, mixing with the sweat running down from his brow.

Other memories of last year came back. Memories of being brought before the Wizengamot, in Courtroom Ten, wondering if... no... when, he will be brought up before them again.

Dumbledore approached Harry and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up into Dumbledore's sparkling eyes and a feeling of calm washed over him.

"Don't worry Harry, I've explained a few things to Examiner Murtarg. You gave her quite a scare apparating into Hogwarts. I suggest you to be more careful in the future," Dumbledore said with a smile, "and Aurors have now rounded up everyone in Diagon Alley."

Harry smiled and nodded at the headmaster.

"Carry on with your exam Harry."

Harry nodded once more and turned his attention back to his exam paper.

* * *

Harry had just finished writing as the Examiner came over and announced the end of the exam.

"Your practical Charms exam will start at two o'clock and will last three hours. In the mean time, get something to eat and relax."

Harry got up and left the great hall without saying a word, still feeling uncomfortable about the events earlier.

As Harry left the great hall, Ginny came up to him, "Harry! How did it go?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and headed up to Gryffindor tower. Half way there, he changed his mind. He looked around, no one was visible so he apparated to the kitchens.

Dobby came up to him, "Mr. Potter sir. Is there anything I can get you sir?" asked Dobby.

"Is there any chance of a sandwich and a flask of pumpkin juice Dobby?" asked Harry, glumly.

A minute or two later, Dobby had brought him a plate of sandwichs and a flask. Harry thanked Dobby and apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

Harry heard footsteps in one of the rooms upstairs. He put the sandwichs and the flask in his robe's pockets and crept up the stairs.

As he got to the top, he could hear someone pacing and talking in the bedroom where he first saw his Godfather during his third year.

"Do this… do that… why don't you just curse me again master and get it over with? Why did I ever help you back? I could have just left you…" the stranger tailed off.

Harry's heart was pounding in his chest, 'Wormtail!' he thought. He crept up to the top of the stairs and listened. All had gone quiet. Harry cast a Disillusionment Charm on himself, feeling the telltale sign of an egg being broken on his head indicating that the charm had worked, and crept into the room.

Harry scanned the room. It appeared empty but Harry knew Wormtail had been here. He started looking around for any sign of a rat but couldn't see anything.

Harry stood in the middle of the room, looking around for a few minutes, wondering if Wormtail had turned tail and fled, then he heard the pitter patter of tiny scurrying feet and snapped his head over to the door.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted and caught the rat with the jinx as it tried to escape.

Harry took a drink from his flask and emptied the rest on the on floor then picked up the rat and stuffed it into the flask, not particularly taking any care doing so. He screwed the top back on lightly, leaving a little hole for air to get in. "Got you, you bastard!" and apparated straight to Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore looked at Harry questioningly as Harry approached and placed the flask on his desk. Examiner Murtarg was in the office as well, not looking very happy at Harry, "Do you always apparate into people's private quarters unannounced?"

"Only when necessary," Harry replied. Harry turned to Dumbledore, "I've caught a well known death eater sir… Peter Pettigrew… aka Wormtail."

Dumbledore looked at the flask, then back at Harry. "Where did you find him Harry?" Dumbledore asked with concern in his voice.

Harry glanced at Examiner Murtarg, then looked back at Dumbledore, "Erm… The Marauders old hangout sir."

"Ah… I see." Dumbledore waved his wand at the flask and transfigured the flask into a cage, complete with exercise wheel.

Wormtail scurried about in the cage and Harry pointed out the silver paw, "There's the silver paw sir. The one Voldemort gave him on the night he returned."

Dumbledore peered into the cage, "Ah yes, I see. Very good Harry, I'll make sure Peter, or rather Scabbers, is taken care of."

Harry smiled and left the office, using the door, and made his way back to the great hall.

Ginny stood up from the table and looked at Harry with a tear in her eye. Harry's stomach tied itself in knots as he remembered he brushed Ginny off after his exam. He walked up to Ginny and hugged her. "Sorry about earlier Gin. Bad morning. I'm feeling much better now though."

He sat down at the table and told his friends about capturing Wormtail.

"I would have thought he'd put up more of a fight than that!" exclaimed Ron, "I would have thought you'd have put up more of a fight than that!"

"He may have wanted to be captured," Hermione replied.

"I doubt he wanted to be captured Hermione," Harry said, "And Ron, I wasn't going to hurt Peter. He's a weak minded fool that Voldemort coerced into doing his work for him. I don't feel sorry for him, but it's not entirely his fault."

* * *

After dinner, Harry's Charms exam flew by as did the rest of the week. Every night Harry went to bed with a different set of books and everyday Harry had a different exam. By Friday he was exhausted and was looking forward to a well earned rest over the weekend.

Friday's exams didn't fly by as he'd hoped, although he'd suspected they wouldn't. For four hours in the morning he'd spent painstakingly working his way through his Potions theory exam paper and another seven hours in the afternoon bent over a cauldron for his practical exam.

This time it wasn't Examiner Murtarg who invigilated the Potions exams, it was another Examiner from the Auror Academy called Brent Dover. At first Harry thought he'd be just as strict as Professor Snape but soon found out he was the exact opposite.

After his practical Potions exam, Mr Dover escorted Harry back up to Gryffindor tower, grabbing hold of Harry every now an then to steady him. "You need to get some rest lad. Looks like you'll be sleeping all weekend!" Harry nodded, unable to speak.

They eventually reached the portrait of the fat lady, who didn't ask for the password, "Oh dear," she said, "You'd better take the poor boy in quick before he collapses right here!"

The portrait opened, Ginny gasped and gave her brother and Hermione a nudge.

"What the hell happened to you?" Ron asked Harry.

Mr Dover replied, "He's falling asleep, you'd better take him up to his dorm! Poor lad's knackered!"

Ron and Hermione took out their wands and levitated Harry up to the sixth year boys dormitory as Ginny thanked Mr Dover, then followed after them.

Ginny gave Ron strict instructions not to wake him and to leave him to get a lay in, in the morning. Ron went back down stairs with Hermione, and Ginny sat on Harry's bed stroking the hair out of his eyes. She smiled at Harry's sleeping form, closed the curtains and curled up next to him.

* * *

At half past nine Saturday morning, Harry started stirring. Ginny kissed him on the cheek which made him smile, turn over and cuddle up to Ginny.

"Mmm… Come on Harry, we can't stay in bed all day," Ginny said.

Harry's eyes opened, then closed again. He let out a large yawn then opened his eyes again.

"Have you been here all night?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but don't tell Ron!" she replied, "Come on. We've missed breakfast so we'll have to go to the kitchens."

"I've got a better idea!"

Harry got out of bed and got dressed, as did Ginny. They both sat on the bed whilst Harry joined the land of the living.

"I don't think I've ever felt this tired!" he exclaimed.

Just then Ron and Hermione entered the dormitory.

"Sleep well Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes thanks," replied Harry, turning to smile at Ginny. "We're just going out for breakfast."

"I take it we're not training today then?" asked Ron.

"No," Harry replied, shaking his head "I think I'll need this weekend to rest, that doesn't mean you can't train on your own though!". Harry got up off his bed, as did Ginny.

"Come on you," Hermione said to Ron, "We can do some practise in the room of requirements."

Ron smiled, "okay, lead the way." And they both left the dormitory, hand in hand.

Harry looked at Ginny, a confused expression on his face.

Ginny answered his unspoken question, "I don't think they're practicing magic."

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, then smiled back at her, "Come on, let's get some breakfast."

* * *

Harry apparated Ginny to Diagon Alley, just outside Florean Fortescue's.

"Ice cream for breakfast!"

"Harry, we shouldn't be here." replied Ginny.

"Everything will be okay Ginny. One quick desert and we'll head off and see Hagrid, okay?"

Harry told Ginny all about his exams whilst they ate their strawberry sundaes. Ginny was upset with the news that Harry will be leaving Hogwarts and Harry tried to console her.

"Ginny, we won't be apart forever. No one can keep me away from you, not even Voldemort. They won't have me going on any crazy, suicidal missions. It will just be training."

"Are you sure? Can you honestly say that?" asked Ginny on the verge of tears.

"No," Harry said quietly, "I don't really know what I'll be doing. I could even be doing my training at Hogwarts, I just don't know yet."

"Come on, let's get back." Ginny said.

Harry suddenly got a blank look on his face.

"Harry? HARRY?" shouted Ginny. She waved her hand in front of Harry's eyes but to no avail.

"Harry?" Godric said, "I believe the connection between us is in peril. I haven't been able to contact you!"

"I haven't been able to contact you either. How does the connection work?" asked Harry.

"It's very old magic, older than I am. I thought you had contacted me? Don't you know?"

"No. It wasn't me?"

No answer.

"Godric? GODRIC?"

No answer. Harry snapped out of his daze.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"We have to go, now!"

Harry stood up, touched Ginny's arm and apparated them back to Hogwarts.

"Ginny, go find Hermione quick and meet me in the library." Harry ordered, then disapparated.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was 'entertaining' Hannah in the forest when Harry apparated next to them.

"Bloody hell Potter!" exclaimed Draco, "What…"

"No time for that. What do you know of Voldemort's plans for the veil?" Harry asked.

"Only that he's planning something. I don't know any more than that. Why?"

"I think he's already got it and is trying to use it!"

Harry disapparated again.

* * *

Ginny rushed into the common room out of breath.

"Ginny! What's wrong?" asked Hermione.

"It's Harry! He wants to meet us in the library right away!"

Hermione got up off the settee with Ron, looked around, touched Ron and Ginny's arms and apparated them to the library to wait for Harry.

* * *

"Harry! What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here on this fine morning?" Dumbledore asks.

"We need to question Peter about the veil in the department of mysteries. I think Voldemort has it and is trying to use it!"

Dumbledore rose up from his chair and walked over to his book shelf where Scabbers was running on his wheel in his cage. Dumbledore opened the cage a grabbed Scabbers by the scruff of the neck and placed him on an armchair next to the fire.

Before Scabbers could run off, Dumbledore cast a spell on Scabbers. The same spell as Sirius and Remus performed to turn Scabbers into Peter Pettigrew in the Shrieking Shack during Harry's third year.

Peter looked up at Dumbledore and gave out a hysterical laugh. Obvious fear in his eyes and his demeanour.

"Peter, how nice to see you again," Dumbledore said, "you have no reason to be scared."

Peter looked round and noticed Harry standing at the side of the room next to Scabbers' cage.

"Harry! You look more like James every day!"

Harry ignored the comment about his father and walked up to his parent's traitor, trying to control his anger towards the man in front of him.

"Has Voldemort got the veil? Has he found a way to use it? Tell me what you know!" Harry spat.

"I… I can't!" replied Peter.

Harry moved in front of Peter and stared into his eyes. He slowly raised his hand and muttered "Legilimens".

Harry was nearly bowled over with the dark memories that flowed from Peter. Amongst the memories were those of the last time Peter saw Harry's parents alive. More importantly, Harry saw the memories of Lucius Malfoy in the Department Of Mysteries with another Death Eater whom Harry didn't recognize.

Lucius was performing some kind of ritual in front of the veil with various smoking bowls arranged around it. The veil glowed with a golden colour and all of a sudden Lucius jumped up, swore, banished the bowls and the memory went blank.

The next memory was of Lucius, bent down on one knee in front of Voldemort explaining how they were disturbed before they had chance to finish the ritual.

Harry broke the connection and turned to Dumbledore. "Voldemort is trying to use the veil in the department of mysteries to bring back people from the dead."

"Not a lot is known about the veil. One thing that is known is that no one has ever returned from beyond the veil." Dumbledore replied quietly. Dumbledore walked over to a black cabinet and removed his Pensieve and sat it down on his desk. He walked up to Peter, placed his wand on Peter's temple, removed Peter's memory of ritual and placed it in the Pensieve. Dumbledore then waved his wand at Peter to transfigure him back into Scabbers and returned him to his cage.

"Let's take a look at the memory together shall we?" asked Dumbledore, motioning to the Pensieve. Dumbledore swirled the contents of the Pensieve around then nodded to Harry who put his finger in the bowl of cloud like liquid.

Harry was on the verge of tears looking at the veil back in the Department Of Mysteries. He held his composure and turned his attention to the ritual being performed by Lucius Malfoy and witnessed by Peter Pettigrew and the unknown Death Eater.

Dumbledore saw Harry's forehead wrinkle in thought, "That is Rodolphus Lestrange, husband of Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry nodded acknowledging Dumbledore's explanation.

The ritual came to an abrupt end and Dumbledore and Harry saw all three Death Eaters escape via portkey. Both Dumbledore and Harry found themselves back in the headmasters office again.

"This is very disturbing… very disturbing indeed." said Dumbledore quietly. Dumbledore picked some floo power out of a pot on the hearth and through it into the fire. "Minister Of Magic" he called. Both Dumbledore and Harry bent down into the fire.

"Headmaster? Harry? Is anything wrong?" asked Mr Weasley. Madam Bones then appeared in the fire.

"Ah, Amelia, the department of mysteries has been compromised. You may find it prudent to check the veil in the dias to see if it is still there. We have it on good authority that Voldemort intends to use the veil to bring back person or persons unknown from beyond the veil."

"Are you sure headmaster? I've never heard about that being done before." asked Madam Bones.

"Yes. Harry has captured a Death Eater by the name of Peter Pettigrew who is currently in our custody; formally believed to have been killed by Sirius Black. I believe you know the story."

"Yes headmaster. We'll get on it right away. What do you want to do about Pettigrew?"

"I believe he is safe here for the time being."

Dumbledore rose and sat back down behind his desk. "I'll let you know about the veil as soon as I hear anything Harry."

"Yes sir." Harry replied and left the office. As soon as he closed the door he apparated straight to the library.

* * *

"Harry! Where've you been? We've been worried sick!" exclaimed Ginny.

"I wasn't worried," Ron said. Ginny shot him a angry look. "What? I knew he'd be fine!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Ron but all is not fine. Voldemort is trying to bring someone back from beyond the veil, maybe more than one person!"


	15. Chapter 15 Voldemort's Prize

**Chapter 15  
**_**Voldemort's Prize**_

Harry told Hermione, Ron and Ginny about Wormtail's memory of Lucius Malfoy in the Department Of Mysteries and about Dumbledore contacting Mr Weasley and Madam Bones.

"We need to find out everything there is to know about the veil," stated Hermione, "I doubt the library here will have any books on the matter… but… Malfoy Manor might have some!"

"Right, I'll go and get Malfoy," replied Harry and disapparated.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was walking back to the castle with Hannah Abbott when Harry apparated in front of them. Draco turned to Hannah and told her he'd catch up with her later.

"What's up Potter?" Draco asked.

"We need your help," stated Harry, "We need to go to Malfoy Manor to find all the books about the veil your father used for a ritual he performed at the Ministry."

"Okay" replied Draco slowly, "All father's Dark Arts books should be in his underground vault. When are you planning on going?"

"We need to go as soon as possible. We know the ritual has been tried once but we don't know if Voldemort has managed to take the veil from the Ministry yet." Harry paused a moment, watching Draco's reaction, "We could do with your help in case we bump into your mother."

"You won't… she's dead," Draco replied, sullenly, "Father killed her over the summer. That's why I don't want to end up like my father!"

"Sorry, Draco. I didn't know."

"No one knows and I'd like to keep it that way!"

"Okay. I won't tell anyone, you have my word" Harry replied. "Will you help us?"

"I'm in the DA aren't I?"

"Come on then," Harry said and touched Draco's arm and apparated Draco to the library.

Harry told the others "I'm just going to get Neville and Luna."

A couple of minutes later, Harry apparated back with Neville and Luna. Luna was carrying a portable medikit containing a variety of potions, ointments and balms.

In a darkened corner of the library, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Luna and Draco spent all day planning their excursion to retrieve Lucius Malfoy's dark arts books. They had decided it would be a good idea to retrieve all his books instead of spending time searching for specific books. They would retrieve all the books and store them in the room of requirements.

Draco had also informed them of a potions lab. If there was time, they would scavenge any useful ingredients and also store those in the room of requirements. "There's some really obscure ingredients there" Draco explained.

When the plans had been discussed and agreed upon, Harry took Ginny aside and explained to her about transfiguring her insides into her animagus form to protect her from most spells. "It will also heighten your instincts, almost like animal instincts," explained Harry.

"Right, is everyone clear as to what the plan is?" asked Harry, turning to the rest of the group.

"Are you always like this Potter? We go in, take what we can and get back here!" Draco said.

"Okay, let's go. Everyone, form a circle and hold hands and we'll apparate together, so we don't lose anyone," Harry said, looking at Ron, "Remember, there's a good possibility there'll be Death Eaters there."

Just as they all disapparated, Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, appeared. Having been unable to deliver his message, Fawkes disappeared again, back to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

Harry's group apparated in the grounds of Malfoy Manor, behind a group of trees. They all looked through the trees and could see lights on in the house.

"Looks like it was a good idea to apparate out here!" Neville said.

"Okay. We have to take care of the Death Eaters first. Let's go!" Harry said. Everyone nodded and disapparated, except Harry and Ginny. "Transform now Ginny." Ginny transformed her insides, as did Harry, and they both apparated into the Manor.

Harry and Ginny apparated into the study, behind a group of Death Eaters who were firing curses at Ron, Hermione and Neville. Harry and Ginny pointed their wands at the Death Eaters and bound them all with an Evincio spell. They then walked up to the Death Eaters and took their wands.

"Are you all okay?" Harry asked. They all nodded. "Where're Luna and Draco?"

"Draco is showing Luna where the potions lab is" replied Hermione. Just then, Luna and Draco returned to the study.

"Any trouble?" Harry asked Draco and Luna.

"No, it's all clear in the lab" replied Draco.

"Right, Neville, Luna, you two go to the lab and start boxing up all the ingredients. When you've finished, apparate them to the room of requirements. Draco, can you show Ron and Hermione where your father's dark arts library is? Ginny and I will take a look around to make sure there aren't anymore Death Eaters around."

Draco nodded and motioned for Ron and Hermione to follow him, while Harry and Ginny started patrolling the manor.

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Ginny as they walked the halls of the manor, searching each room as they went.

"Not as homely as the Burrow though" replied Harry. He saw Ginny's face fall, "I'm sorry Ginny, we'll get the Burrow rebuilt soon." They carried on searching the manor in silence.

When they had finished searching the manor, they returned to the study to find Luna and Draco waiting for them, along with Professor Snape and no sign of the Death Eaters.

"Professor!" exclaimed Harry.

"So good of you to join us Potter! We have set up another lab in the dungeons of Hogwarts instead of using the room of requirements. It would have been better if you had come to us for help instead of going off on your own… again! Fifty points from Gryffindor!"

"Now, now, Severus," said Professor Lupin as he entered the study, reading a book as he walked, "no need to be like that. Sixty points to Gryffindor for using your initiative and joining the houses of Hogwarts together and ten points each to Ravenclaw and Slytherin for having trust in a house other than your own."

Snape didn't look pleased but didn't respond.

"Er… Professor… Hannah would have been here too, but, she needs a little more training before coming on missions like this."

"Thank you Draco, ten points to Hufflepuff for also trusting another house and ten more points to Slytherin for being honest." Lupin said to Draco, bowing his head.

Draco smiled. Ron was about to protest, but a swift elbow in the ribs from Hermione put a stop to that and Harry also smiled to Draco and bowed his head.

"All the books have been moved, except this one," Lupin said, holding up a small tome, Harry noticed it to be a book on werewolves, "to a storage room in Hogwarts. The headmaster wanted you to know that he is making arrangements for a disused tower to be opened up and remodelled for your team here to use, instead of having to use the room of requirements all the time. As soon as the tower is ready, all the potions ingredients and all the books from here will be moved to special areas of the tower only accessible by people of your choice."

"Thanks Professor, but where are the Death Eaters?" asked Harry, pointing to where the Death Eaters were.

"They've been moved to a secure dungeon in the bowls of Hogwarts." replied Lupin.

"Draco," Snape said, "whilst we're here, do you want to move any of your belongings?"

"Everything I want is already at Hogwarts sir," Draco replied sullenly.

Harry suddenly thought about the veil, "Professor? Did the ministry find the veil?"

"Yes Harry, they did and they have now moved the veil into another chamber somewhere in the department of mysteries protected by an unimaginable amount of charms and wards. Believe me Harry, no one can get anywhere near it." Lupin replied. "Okay. Then it's time to leave before more Death Eaters arrive."

Draco put his hand on Snape's shoulder, Hermione put her hand on Professor Lupin's shoulder and they all apparated back to Hogwarts.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, in the room of requirements, Dumbledore approached Harry. "Harry, next time you go off on one of your little excursions, please remember to tell someone where you are going. You are in the Order now Harry, as are all your friends, you do not need to work alone anymore."

"Yes sir," Harry replied, "If you don't mind sir, I'd like to go to the department of mysteries to see how safe the veil is with my own eyes."

"Very well, and if you don't mind some company?"

"Not at all sir." Harry placed his hand on Dumbledore's shoulder and apparated the both of them to the chamber containing the veil.

"So much for the protection wards" chuckled Dumbledore.

Harry just stared at the veil for a moment, silently. Dumbledore came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Harry. We'll find out everything we can about the veil."

Harry nodded, sullenly, and apparated both of them back to the room of requirements.

"I will let you know when your tower is ready Harry" Dumbledore said, then left the room.

"I can't believe Dumbledore's actually giving us a tower to use for the DA!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know… it doesn't make sense… unless… I'll be doing my auror training here!" Harry suddenly looked at Ginny with a smile. Ginny rushed up to Harry and flung her arms around him. Hermione ushered everyone out of the room to leave the pair in peace.

* * *

After a week of waiting, Harry woke up noticing a note on his bedside table in the familiar scrawl of Dumbledore's handwriting. He put on his glasses and noticed he was alone in the dormitory, 'everyone must be in class now' he thought as he reached for the note. He opened the note and read it;

_Harry,_

_Please see me as soon as you read this note._

_Albus_

Harry got up, got dressed and headed off to see Dumbledore.

As usual, the gargoyle to Dumbledore's office stood aside allowing him to pass. When he reached the door to the office he heard Dumbledore's voice call out "come in Harry". The door swung open and Harry sat down in an overstuffed armchair opposite Dumbledore's.

Dumbledore waited for Harry to get comfortable then started. "Harry," he began, "I have here the results of your N.E.W.Ts."

Dumbledore passed Harry an envelope with his name on it. He stared at the envelope as if trying to read the contents whilst it was still unopened and looked up at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Relax Harry. Everything is fine."

Harry smiled and tore the envelope open. He expected to pass them all, even his Charms exam but didn't expect the results he got, Outstanding in all his exams.

"Now Harry, I know you didn't do exams for all your subjects, but all the exams you did do all go towards your application at the Auror Academy. I'm pleased to inform you that you have of course been accepted in the Academy and your training will begin shortly here at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore let the information sink in then continued, "Because we wouldn't want you disturbing the general population of the school because of your training schedule, all your things will be moved to your new tower where you will eat, sleep and train. You may also use your tower for your D.A. meetings, however, your Advanced Defence classes will remain in the room of requirements. I'll have Dobby move your things for you whilst you are at breakfast."

Harry nodded. "The password to your tower is currently set to Pineapple Chunks and you'll be required to change the password the first time you open the portrait of Godric Gryffindor on the sixth floor."

"Godric Gryffindor? I didn't even know of a portrait of Godric?" Harry asked.

"I though it rather appropriate so I moved him from my quarters to guard your own," Dumbledore replied.

"Thank you sir. Is there anything else sir?" asked Harry.

"No. That is all. You will receive a letter from the Academy when your training is due to start. In the mean time, please take the time to rest and enjoy your friends company. When your training starts, you may not get the opportunity to spend as much time with your friends as you'd like."

Harry nodded and left the headmasters office to go to the kitchens for a late breakfast.

* * *

After Harry had his breakfast, he decided to explore his new tower. When he reached the sixth floor, he opened the door from the staircase to what looked like a darkened corridor. Harry moved through the door and closed it behind him.

"Lumos," Harry shouted, but to no effect, he tried again with his wand, only a dim light shone on the tip of his wand. He then got his map out of his pocket, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." The light went out on his wand. "Lumos," he said again, "Ah, now I can see where I'm going. Mmm, it's just one big room," Harry said to himself, looking at the map. "How am I suppose to find the portrait in here?"

Harry tried walking back the way he came to find the entrance door and found it immediately. He tried following the wall to see if he could find the portrait of Godric Gryffindor. After two minutes of walking around the room he came across another door. Looking down at the map he noticed there wasn't a door marked. Curious, he opened the door and found it led back to the main staircase. Harry closed the door and started walking around the room again. Another two minutes had past and another door appeared. He opened this door to find the main staircase again. "This is ridiculous!" he exclaimed to himself.

Harry turned around, facing the dark room and squinted. He couldn't see anything. Even the light from the staircase didn't shine in through the doorway. He closed the door again and sat on the floor to think.

"Think Harry, think," he muttered to himself, "how can I see in the dark?"

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. He extinguished the light from his wand and put his wand and the map in his pocket and transformed into his Animagus form, the golden griffin. Harry stared around the room again, this time seeing everything with perfect clarity. There at the other end of the room was the portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

Harry walked up to the portrait. Godric was smiling down at Harry and Harry transformed back to his human form.

"Welcome Harry," Gryffindors portrait said, "do you have the password?"

"Pineapple Chunks," Harry replied.

"Would you like to change the password Harry?" Godric asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Yes please, can you change it to Dung Dippers?"

Godric bowed and the portrait opened. Harry stepped through into what looked like the Gryffindor common room. A large fire place was to the left of the room with two comfy settees in front of it. A table was set off to one side with a chess board on it and two chairs and a large table with twelve chairs was set up on another side of the room. There were also armchairs placed around the room with small round tables between them.

Harry noticed a staircase so he decided to investigate. He went up to the next floor and entered the room. It was a library with a large table and twelve chairs near the entrance. Most of the shelves were empty but Harry noticed all the books that were there were his, most of them from Grimmauld Place. "I must increase my collection," he said to himself.

He went back out onto the staircase and went up to the next floor. "This room," Harry thought, "must be the training room."

Harry continued to explore his new tower and found a potions lab on the floor above the training room and his new bedroom above that. His bedroom had already been set up with his trunk at the base of his king size bed and Hedwig was sat on a large perch in the corner of the room.

Harry went back down to his library and picked a book off the shelf, The Ancient Art Of Dark Magik, and took it down to the common room. He sat down on one of the settees, put his feet up and drifted off to sleep clutching the book.

* * *

When Harry awoke it was nearly time for the evening feast in the great hall. His stomach was rumbling, which reminded him of Ron and his friends. He'd missed his lunch so he apparated back to his old room in Gryffindor tower to find Ron.

Ron was just packing away his things when Harry appeared.

"Harry!" exclaimed Ron, "had a good day?"

"Yeah mate, let's get down to the great hall. I've got something to show you afterwards."

The two friends met up with Hermione and Ginny in the common room and they all went to the great hall together.

During their meal, Harry told them about his new tower. They were all eager to see it so they finished eating, Ron stuffed a large cake in his pocket for later, and they all followed Harry out.

When they got to the dark room on the sixth floor, Harry instructed them all to hold hands. He transformed his insides into his griffin form and led them to the portrait. Harry said the password, "Dung Dippers" and led them all inside and started the tour. During the tour, Ron was eating his cake, dropping crumbs everywhere, and Hermione was following cleaning them up, muttering to herself.

After the tour they all went back down to the common room and sat next to the fire talking.

"So, Harry, when's your training start?" Ron asked.

"Don't know yet. I don't even know who's giving me the training. I hope it's someone from the Order."

"I think it will be Harry. I think Dumbledore will make sure it is." Replied Hermione.

They all talked until very late. Hermione stood up and announced she was going to bed and Ron stood and agreed with her. Harry told them to apparate instead of trying to find their way back so Hermione and Ron apparated back to their dormitories leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

* * *

The rest of the week Harry spent his time going through the books he'd not read in his library. On Wednesday, Harry made one last appearance at his Advanced Defence class before handing the job over to Hermione, after approving his decision with Dumbledore. Everyone in the class were making excellent progress and could block most curses including two of the unforgivables, fire curses, hexes and jinxes at an alarming rate and could all produce a corporeal patronus. Harry set the class off on practicing conjuring large personal shields big enough to protect themselves and to protect a small group of people and instructed Hermione, Ron, Neville and Luna in producing larger group shields telling them to instruct the rest of the class after they've mastered the large personal shields.

Thursday night, Harry's Animagus class in his training room with Hermione and Ginny went well. With Harry's help Ginny had now mastered transforming herself into a golden griffin and had learned to take off and glide around the training room. Hermione still wasn't quite ready but had managed to transform herself into her Animagus form, an Elf Owl, and keep in her form for a few minutes at a time.

Soon enough, Halloween weekend was upon them and also another Hogsmeade visit.

The group of friends met up in the courtyard outside Hogwarts with everyone from the A.D. class. Harry instructed everyone to be on guard. He wasn't aware of any plans Voldemort had on attacking Hogsmeade but wanted everyone to be on guard just in case.

First order of business was visiting the Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes shop. Fred and George said "hello" but they were overrun by customers from Hogwarts. Ron shouted over at them and told them they'd drop by later. Honeydukes sweet shop was also busy. The group decided to go to the Three Broomsticks but that was closed, except for adults.

"This is ridiculous!" exclaimed Ron, "where shall we go now?"

"What about Fortescue's?" asked Harry.

"Harry, that's in Diagon Alley!" exclaimed Hermione.

"I know that! Well, what do you think?"

Ron and Ginny agreed straight away and Hermione reluctantly agreed. Harry apparated them to an empty room inside the Leaky Cauldron. They made a swift exit, before being spotted by Tom, to the patio behind the pub. Harry opened the portal to Diagon Alley and stepped through, everyone else followed as Harry started off walking towards Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

As expected, Diagon Alley was quite empty and the group of friends didn't have any problems finding seats outside the parlour. They were only sat there for half an hour when a familiar voice was heard behind them.

"Oi, Neville, Luna, over here!" Ginny shouted.

Neville and Luna walked over and sat down with them.

"So Neville, Luna, what are you doing here?" asked Hermione.

"We're just doing a bit of shopping. Luna needed to get some potions supplies from Slug & Jiggers. She had an idea for an anti-polyjuice potion."

"Anti-polyjuice potion? A potion to reverse the polyjuice potion?" asked Hermione interestedly.

"Better than that!" Neville exclaimed, hugging Luna, "It's a preventative method to stop someone impersonating you using a polyjuice potion. In other words, you take the potion and nobody can use your hair, nails or anything to create a polyjuice to impersonate you."

"Brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, "We could take it ourselves and give it to the Order and all the people at the Ministry!"

"How often would someone have to take the potion?" asked Harry.

"We, er, don't know yet." Said Neville. "It's only an idea at the moment but we're going to work on it straight away when we get back, although we need to find somewhere safe to brew it."

"You can use my lab." Replied Harry.

"You have your own potions lab?" Neville asked.

"Yes." Harry told Neville and Luna about his tower being ready and promised to give them a tour when they all got back.

They all sat there laughing and joking for another hour until Harry suddenly looked up with a worried look on his face. "Come on, we have to go. Wands at the ready. Apparate straight to Hogsmeade Station."

With a POP, they'd gone.

* * *

The view from Hogsmeade Station gave them a clear view of the Three Broomsticks and the Shrieking Shack but they couldn't see down the main street. All of a sudden, fifty Death Eaters appeared next to the Three Broomsticks and low and behold, Voldemort was with them.

"Hermione, apparate to Hogwarts now and inform Dumbledore!" Harry ordered. She obeyed and apparated away.

"Ginny, transform." She did and her eyes glowed yellow.

"Ron, Neville, follow us. Luna, stay hidden as much as you can but help anyone in need of medical attention."

The Death Eaters were formed in lines and were going down the main street firing curses at anyone in their way with Voldemort following behind, killing anyone his minions missed. The AD students had set up a barricade stopping the Death Eaters from advancing any further than the Post Office. Voldemort stepped forward and was about to attack when there was a shout from behind.

"Riddle!" Harry shouted. Voldemort turned around and barged through his Death Eaters.

"Potter!" he shouted, his eyes glowing menacingly.

Harry pointed his finger at Voldemort and uttered a spell under his breath. Voldemort's eyes turned from piercing red to ghostly white and a worried look wiped over his face. Harry then sent the Evincio spell at Voldemort who shook himself just in time to block it.

Suddenly the AD students started sending curses at the Death Eaters who started falling straight away. Some of them tried to run away but Ron and Neville cut them off and bound them up. Ernie and Susan apparated next to Ron and Neville to give them a hand. Harry and Ginny carried on duelling Voldemort while the AD students battled with the Death Eaters.

All of a sudden, there was a cold feeling swept over everyone in the village. A hundred Dementors appeared and started to sweep over everyone. The AD students split themselves into groups, one group casting shield charms to protect themselves from the Death Eaters and the other group immediately started casting their Patronus' towards the Dementors.

More POPs were heard and Harry turned to see Aurors apparate in who immediately started stunning and binding the Death Eaters and casting their Patronus' towards the Dementors.

After an hour there were only a few dozen Death Eaters left and Voldemort, who was starting to show signs of tiring. The Dementors had fled the scene.

Harry spotted Draco and Hannah with a group of AD students attacking Death Eaters, Draco barking out orders to the AD students who were following him without question, and smiled.

"Give up Riddle, you cannot win!" Harry shouted, "The houses of Hogwarts are united!"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort shouted, pointing his wand at Ginny. She just laughed at him, then stared back with her yellow eyes glowing.

She pointed her finger at Voldemort and calmly said, "You've already lost!" Voldemort touched a pendant he had around his neck and disappeared.

Ginny collapsed on the floor as soon as Voldemort left, gasping for air, and Luna ran up to her with her medikit.

The rest of the Death Eaters were rounded up by the Aurors and all levitated to the middle of the street ready to be taken away to the Ministry.

Harry shouted over to Ron, Neville, Draco, Hannah, Ernie and Susan. "Quick, all hold hands now!" They did as they were told and Harry apparated away with the group just as Dumbledore and Hermione approached them.

* * *

The Death Chamber in the Department Of Mysteries was dark and quiet. The dias at the bottom of the pit stood empty. "Quickly, hold hands again," Harry commanded. The group disappeared again with a POP.

Stood before them was an ancient archway. Its tattered black curtain fluttering in a nonexistent wind. The group stood still, listening to the soft almost inaudible voices coming from the veil. A big BOOM was heard and the room shook. They all turned to the door. BOOM. The room shook again, then went quiet.

"Everyone stay here a minute, don't touch the veil, I'm going to see what's going on." Harry said.

Harry partially apparated to the other side of the door to find more Death Eaters and Voldemort battling Ministry Aurors. Dumbledore was there talking to Voldemort.

"It's no use Tom. You will not get the veil." Dumbledore said calmly.

"And who is going to stop me? You, old man?" replied Voldemort.

Voldemort raised his wand and fired the killing curse at Dumbledore. As soon as Harry heard Voldemort start the incantation he apparated to Dumbledore's side and apparated himself and Dumbledore behind Voldemort.

Harry waved his left hand and a group of Death Eaters on the left hand side of the room fell to the floor bound and gagged, he then waved his right hand and the Death Eaters on that side of the room also fell.

Voldemort turned around and raised his wand but Harry was faster and apparated himself and Dumbledore inside the room containing the veil.

"Thank you Harry." Dumbledore said, "Would you do me a favour and fetch Hermione in here please?"

"She's in the room next door?" Harry exclaimed.

"Yes Harry."

Harry quickly apparated into the room again, next to Hermione who was hiding behind a bookcase. He noticed the fight wasn't going well for Voldemort and his Death Eaters but a number of Aurors had fallen.

Voldemort turned his attention back to the door to the room containing his prize.

Harry immediately apparated Hermione into the room.

BOOM … Everyone looked at the door again, it was starting to glow green.

"Quick, everyone apparate back to Hogwarts. Hermione, give me a hand with the veil." Ordered Harry.

Harry and Hermione both touched each side of the veil. "On the count of three apparate the veil to my library."

BOOM … The door cracked.

"One … Two … "

BOOM … The door disintegrated.

"Three …"

Voldemort rushed into the room just in time to see the veil disappear … "NO!"


	16. Chapter 16 Beyond The Veil

**Chapter 16  
**_**Beyond The Veil**_

"Harry!" Ginny cried as Harry and Hermione appeared in the library with the veil. She ran up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Ginny, I'm so glad you're okay," Harry replied, giving Ginny an affectionate kiss on the lips.

"Erm, Harry?" asked Hermione, sheepishly.

Harry turned around to face Hermione, a big grin on his face and an arm around Ginny. "Thanks Hermione, for helping me with the veil."

Hermione smiled, satisfied with herself, and left the library with Ginny to find Ron.

As Hermione and Ginny left the library, Dumbledore entered.

"Ah Harry, I just wanted to congratulate you on a job well done ..."

Harry cut him off, "That's okay sir."

Dumbledore carried on, "and to warn you that Tom won't be surprised about your strength again. Be careful Harry, Tom was trying to throw us off his real goal when he attacked Hogsmeade. With you now in possession of the veil, he will most likely attack the muggle world to show his followers he isn't afraid, but mainly to take his frustrations out on the unexpecting muggles, and will possibly start recruiting magical creatures along with witches and wizards from around the globe to build up his army of followers."

"Is there anything we can do to protect the muggles Professor?"

"Mr Weasley will be arranging a meeting with the muggle Prime Minister to discuss how to guard prime targets using Aurors, and of course Order members," replied Dumbledore. "May I enquire as to what you are planning on doing with the veil?"

"Voldemort wanted it for a reason and I'm going to find out what that reason is and see if I can use it against him," replied Harry surely.

"Keep me informed Harry." and Dumbledore left Harry alone in his library with the veil.

* * *

Harry spent a few hours roaming his library, largely built up on books acquired from Malfoy manor, searching for any books related to the veil. The only book he found regarding the veil was a notebook written by Tom Riddle with extra notes in the margins written by Lucius Malfoy.

Reading through the notebook, Harry found a couple of references to an ancient text but was unable to find the book in the library. Frustrated, Harry decided to leave in search of Professor Snape and Draco to find out if any books were missing.

Just as he was leaving, Hermione, Ron and Ginny entered the library.

"Oh," said Harry, "can you three do me a favour please?"

"What is it?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, can you read through the notebook that's in front of the veil to find any references to any books we might need and jot them down? Can you two," Harry said turning to Ron and Ginny, "try and find those books either in here or the school library please? I'm going off to find Snape and Draco to find out if there's anything missing."

"No problem," replied Ron and Ginny.

* * *

Harry returned to his tower a little while later, unable to find Professor Snape and Draco. He went straight to his bedroom and retrieved the marauder's map but again, was unable to find Professor Snape or Draco anywhere in the castle.

Frustrated, Harry went down to his library to see how everyone was getting on with the tasks he set them.

"Sorry Harry," replied Hermione, "I found reference ..."

Harry cut her off, "To an old text but couldn't find it anywhere." Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I expected as much."

"What's wrong Harry?" asked Ginny.

"I don't know dear. It's probably nothing but I can't find Snape or Malfoy anywhere in the castle."

"Have you tried your mental thing?" asked Ron.

"No point. Since the first time I tried that, Snape's been blocking me somehow and I think he's taught Draco how to block me as well."

"Well, Severus is a very private man Harry," replied Hermione.

"I don't like it. They're up to something," replied Ron.

"Oh Ron, you've never trusted Severus and he's never really done anything to prove he's untrustworthy."

"Hermione, he's a Death Eater!"

"Ron, he WAS a Death Eater!"

"Dumbledore trusts him so we should," Ginny said.

"We've had this discussion before. We need to concentrate on accessing the veil. Ginny, can you go and get Luna please?"

"Luna?" asked Ron, "Why her?"

"Because, besides me, she's the only one who can hear voices coming from the veil. She might know why and also how to access the veil."

"Okay," Ginny replied and set off to find Luna.

"Why have you got something against Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I haven't, she's just a bit weird that's all. Besides, you don't like her." replied Ron.

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do!"

"Oh, give it a rest you two!" Harry replied.

Both Hermione and Ron shut up, both with their bottom lip stuck out like little children. Harry just shook his head and sat down in front of the veil wondering how to contact Godric and wondering if it was really possible to bring back anyone who had passed through the veil, namely Sirius.

Ginny arrived back with Luna and Neville. Luna went straight up to Harry and sat down on the floor next to him.

"Do you hear anything?" she asked Harry.

"Yes," replied Harry, "but there are too many voices to understand any of them."

"You need to relax," Luna replied, then she moved in behind Harry, one leg either side of him and started massaging his neck and shoulders.

Ginny was about to protest, but Hermione put her hand on Ginny's shoulder to stop her. Ginny turned to look at Hermione with a defiant look in her eyes. Hermione shook her head then led Ginny out of the library, Ron followed leaving Harry and Luna alone in the library together, with Neville who was suddenly interested in a rather large selection of Herbology books he'd spotted on the shelves.

* * *

"Ginny, you mustn't get jealous of Luna. She's helping Harry to relax," explained Hermione.

"I can help him to relax," replied Ginny sternly. Ron nodded, then looked at Ginny suddenly wondering what she meant.

"Luna knows about the veil and Harry loves you not Luna. We need to leave them alone for a little while to see if they can find out anything about the veil." replied Hermione, "In the mean time, we can go to the room of requirements to see if we can get it to give us any books about the veil, okay?"

"Okay Hermione but I'll jinx her if she tries anything."

"Neville is in there with them remember, and Luna's suppose to be your friend." Hermione said, putting her arm around Ginny and leading her towards the room of requirements. Ron following again.

* * *

"Relax Harry," Luna said in a soothing voice, "Try to single out one voice, any voice, bring that voice to the front and push the other voices back. Don't try to concentrate on a particular person, just pick the strongest voice."

Harry did as Luna suggested and picked out the most prominent voice. After a good ten minutes of Luna's relaxation techniques, Harry managed to make contact with the voice. However, this was a very brief contact but it gave Harry a renewed hope about the veil.

* * *

"It's locked!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Can't be!" replied Ron.

"It can if someone's already using it," explained Ginny.

"But who?" asked Hermione.

"Snape and Malfoy probably!" exclaimed Ron.

* * *

"Thank you for your help Luna, I really appreciate it," Harry said, but Luna had already returned to her dream-like state, staring at the veil.

Harry went downstairs to his common room like living room where he met up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, "How did it go?"

Harry sat down next to Ginny and explained about it not being too bad for a first try and asked the rest what they had got up to. Hermione explained about not being able to get into the room of requirements.

"I don't like it," said Ron.

"Oh, don't start that again!" exclaimed Hermione, "It might not have been them."

"Okay, we'll have our practice tomorrow as usual but I won't do anything that isn't already mentioned in the Auror training manual. How about that?" asked Harry. Everyone nodded. "Right, that's settled then. I'll also hide the veil so no one can find it just to be on the safe side."

"Anyway, it's getting late, we'd better get down to the feast."

* * *

As with past Halloween feasts, the Great Hall was lined with exceedingly large pumpkins grown by Hagrid in his garden with eyes and mouths lit up and flickering by the ever lasting candles inside them. As usual, Harry had a suspicion that Hagrid had used an engorgement charm on them.

The Hogwarts ghosts were floating around happily and the headless horsemen were charging about in between the tables.

Harry noticed a couple of empty places. One seat was empty on the head table and one on the Slytherin table. Snape and Malfoy were missing.

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed. Ron started arguing with Hermione again, as he'd obviously noticed too.

Harry however noticed a couple of extra people at the head table, who Harry hadn't expected. Mad-Eye Moody and Tonks were seated on each end of the table. Tonks seemed to be glancing at Remus Lupin quite a lot.

After the feast, Harry and his friends retired to his tower where a crate of butterbeer was waiting for them.

After talking for a couple of hours in Harry's living room, Harry announced "It's been a long day so we'd better be getting off to bed." Everyone nodded in agreement. Hermione and Ron apparated back to the Gryffindor common room, but Ginny stayed behind.

"Why Miss Weasley, don't you think you ought to be getting off to bed?" asked Harry.

"That's just what I was thinking!" Ginny replied, pulling Harry off the settee and up the stairs.

* * *

The next day, everyone met up in the great hall for breakfast. Harry spoke to Hermione and Ron about what he wanted the AD class to be doing. "I would like the AD class to be trained Aurors by the end of the year. I know it will be hard work but I believe it's necessary for the protection of the school. Anyone that doesn't cut it, send them to me for remedial training on Thursday's, okay?"

"But Harry, that's our Anim..."

Harry cut Hermione off, "I know but you've already learnt enough to carry on by yourself."

"Hang on a minute! Why ain't I doing Animagus training?" asked Ron.

"Did you manage any of the Animagus tests in Transfiguration?" asked Hermione.

"No."

"Well then, stop moaning!"

"Sorry mate, but Hermione's right. If you didn't show any signs in Transfiguration, there's nothing I could have done for you."

Ron seemed to accept this and the whole group set off on a steady stroll towards their training ground.

Once they got there they all noticed the temperature get colder and noticed the flowers in the clearing suddenly die.

"Dementors, wands out!" Harry exclaimed. No one needed telling twice.

Neville and Luna appeared as soon as Harry and the others pulled out their wands, so they did too.

All of a sudden the group was surrounded by an army of dementors who started closing in on them.

Harry sent off a message using the same charm Dumbledore uses for Order emergencies, then fired off his patronus as the others also fired off theirs.

Harry's patronus was as strong as the one he cast in his third year when saving his Godfather, but it wasn't working as well, even with the other patronus'.

After only five minutes, the dementors had regrouped and started a fresh assault. Hopes of any help coming faded making all but Harry's patronus fade into nothingness.

Then, out of nowhere, a bright phoenix patronus appeared along with an assortment of other patronus' chasing away the army of dementors.

The Aurors had arrived along with Dumbledore and half a dozen Order members.

"Nice patronus Potter. Don't beat yourself up about not being able to handle all those dementors. Even Dumbledore's patronus wouldn't have been able to handle that many dementors without a little help." Mad Eye Moody said as he approached Harry.

"Yes Harry," Dumbledore confirmed, "and it showed a good strength of character to send for help. Don't worry about Mr and Miss Weasley or Miss Granger, they are being taken to the hospital wing where Poppy will take care of them."

"What happened to them? And where are Neville and Luna?" asked Harry, suddenly feeling panicked, looking around for his friends.

Dumbledore raised his hand, "Ron, Ginny and Hermione collapsed due to the amount of magical energy they used to fight off the dementors. They will be okay in no time. Neville and Luna have been escorted out of the forest and are probably, by now, having tea with Hagrid."

"Sir?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Do you know where Professor Snape and Draco were yesterday evening?"

"Severus escorted Draco back to his family home."

"Okay sir, thank you."

Dumbledore escorted Harry to Hagrid's hut where Neville and Luna were waiting. On the way, Harry told Dumbledore about his brief contact with someone on the other side of the veil. Dumbledore was curious about this but still adamant that no one can return from the veil.

When they reached Hagrid's hut, Neville and Luna were outside waiting with Hagrid. Harry waved to Hagrid, who waved back in return, then Dumbledore and Hagrid entered the hut together.

Harry, Neville and Luna slowly wandered up to the hospital wing together to see how their friends were doing.

* * *

"So much for that training session!" exclaimed Ron.

"Is it just me or do you think the dementors are getting stronger?" asked Hermione to no one in particular. No one answered, but all had signs of thought and concentration on their faces, including Luna.

After a few minutes of eating chocolate, Madam Pomphrey announced they were well enough to leave the hospital wing, "Come on, all of you out. You're taking up space that someone who actually needs help can use."

Everyone left the hospital wing and followed Harry back to his tower, too tired to even apparate back.

When they got to Harry's tower they all sunk into the settees and relaxed, talking about the up and coming quidditch game against Slytherin.

After chatting and a brief nap, Harry, Hermione and Ron went up to the library to take another look at the veil to try to unlock its secrets. Neville and Luna went up to the potions lab to make a start on their anti-polyjuice potion and Ginny went back to the Gryffindor common room to finish off her homework.

Harry sat down in front of the veil, closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and started his search for the strongest, most prominent voice coming from the veil.

It didn't take long however. This time he managed to get a name from the person in the veil before he lost the connection, "My name is Augustus Porter.."

Harry told Hermione at once that he'd got a name for her to look up. "I think he said Augustus Porter, or it could have been Potter!"

"It's not much to go on Harry. I'll see if I can find either of them. Professor McGonagall should be able to help me find him in the list of ex-Hogwarts students." replied Hermione.

"The veil is older than Hogwarts so he might not be in the records. Or he might have gone to a different wizarding school." Ron said.

"True. But it's a place to start." replied Hermione, getting up from her seat.

Harry relaxed again and started concentrating on the voices in the veil. After only a few minutes, Harry single out another voice, this voice sounded familiar and clearer than the last voice. The voice however seemed in distress, "Arrrggg... nnnoooo!"

"Hello! Who's there?" Harry asked the voice.

"What? Who's that! Help me!"

"Who are you?" asked Harry again.

"I'm in hell!"

"Who are you?" Harry repeated.

"Arrrgggg!"

Harry, who was getting rather frustrated, lost his concentration and banged the floor with his fists.

"Harry? What's the matter?" asked Ron.

"I've just managed to contact someone else but it sounds like they'd got mad or in trouble or something... The voice sounded kind off familiar as well!"

"Who do you think it was then?" inquired Ron.

"You'll think I'm mad if I tell you, or tell me I'm just hoping." Harry said quietly.

"Sirius?" asked Ron. Harry nodded. "Well get back on it then!" Ron said incredulously.

Harry tried again, this time it took a little longer to concentrate then before. The voice came back. "Arrrggg!"

"Sirius? Concentrate on my voice!"

Nothing...

"Sirius? Are you there? Can you here me? Concentrate on my voice!"

"Harry? Is that you?"

"Yes!"

"GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"We're trying! You'll have to stay put for a little while longer."

"I CAN'T! THIS IS HELL!"

"Can you talk to anyone in there with you? Anyone that can help?" Harry asked, hopefully.

Nothing... again.

"Sirius?"

He'd lost the connection again. Harry collapsed on the floor sweating profusely.

Ron ran up to him. "Are you okay mate?" he asked.

"Never better." Harry answered, sarcastically. "It was Sirius... He's in hell... We have to help him!"

"We will. You rest for a while before trying again. I'll go and find Hermione."

Harry stayed where he was, lying on the floor in front of the veil, waiting for Ron and Hermione to come back. He desperately wanted to try again but the amount of strength needed to concentrate on the veil was too much for him.

Harry closed his eyes for what seemed like only a minute or two. He felt his shoulder being shook. He opened his eyes, it was Hermione.

"Hermione? I did it! I ..."

"I know," Hermione cut Harry off, "Ron told me."

"I would never have thought it possible, but then again, I am wrong occasionally."

Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore. Harry stood up, with a little help from Hermione.

"Sir?"

"I came here to let you know that your training will start tomorrow morning. It will be every morning, except on the weekend, until you no longer need the training. The afternoons remain your own to do with as you please."

"Thank you for letting me know sir. I thought I was supposed to receive a letter by owl post sir?"

"You were, but we have recently found that owls are being intercepted and sometimes murdered... their blood drained from them and their packages stolen."

"Vampires sir?"

"Yes, Harry. I believe so." Dumbledore paused for a second, "Do you mind if I stay awhile, while you contact the veil again Harry?"

"Of course not sir."

Harry tried again. "Sirius?"

"Harry? There's so many souls in here, I won't be able to fight them off for long!"

While Harry was connected to the veil, Dumbledore removed a number of strange whirring silver objects from his robes and set them down in front of the veil. Every time Sirius spoke, the objects whirred louder and spun faster. Dumbledore suddenly got up and exited the room.

A moment later, Dumbledore returned with a person no one recognised. Harry had disconnected himself from the veil again.

"Harry, this gentleman is Arturo Porter from the Department Of Mysteries, he's an Unspeak..."

Harry cut Dumbledore off, "Porter? Any relation to Augustus Porter?"

"Yes actually. He was my Grandfather. How do you know of him?" asked Arturo slightly taken back.

"He's in the veil. I spoke to him briefly," replied Harry, "only enough to catch his name though." Harry added quickly.

"Well, this is unexpected." said Arturo.

Dumbledore carried on from when he was cut off by Harry, "Arturo is an Unspeakable. I'm sure he'll be of great help to you in unravelling the mysteries of the veil."

Arturo opened the billowing curtains covering the veil revealing a black rectangle of nothingness.

"I think I'll leave you to it. Please keep me informed." And Dumbledore left the room.

Harry, Arturo and Hermione discussed and swapped ideas about the veil and Hermione drew up a plan.

Hermione moved a chair close to the veil, said an incantation "Lumos Maxima" and placed her wand on the chair facing the veil. A steady, bright stream of light shone into the veil whilst Harry relaxed and contacted the veil once more.

Arturo set up a few extra strange instruments around the veil and kept checking them and writing something down on his parchment notebook.

Harry managed to find Sirius again and proceeded with Hermione's plan. He tried to get Sirius to see if he could find the light coming from Hermione's wand, the reply wasn't a comforting reply.

"It's so dark here... so cold... THERE ISN'T ANYTHING HERE!"

Hermione picked up Harry's wand and forcefully pointed it at the veil and shouted "ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK!"

Harry heard an "Ug... What the hell was that!".

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"I... I felt a... It felt like someone trying to pull me!"

Harry spun round to Hermione, "He felt it!"

Arturo spoke "I'll help Hermione. Harry, you try and contact Sirius again."

Harry nodded and contacted Sirius once more. "Hold on." he told Sirius.

"On a count of three Hermione... one... two... three..."

"ACCIO SIRIUS BLACK!"


End file.
